Tanya Jawab dengan Karakter HP!
by Fei Mei
Summary: Crossover dengan banyak fandom! Karakter-karakter dari Harry Potter series akan ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan, pernyataan, maupun tantangan yang diberikan pereview! Berikan review Anda sebanyak-banyaknya! Chapter 8: Semua Karakter. COMPLETE!
1. Opening

Yes! Akhirnya bikin humor garing lagi Fei ini! xD  
Sebelum ada yang memberi kritik tentang penulisan scenario begini, Fei mau minta maaf dulu karena Fei (lagi-lagi) melanggar aturan ffn…

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, Persona 4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom yang lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing… Fei hanya punya fic aneh bin ajaib ini…

**Warning**: crossover dengan (amat) banyak fandom, sehingga Fei bingung mau dikategorikan crossover dengan fandom apa. Teddie sebagai host disini bukanlah Teddy Lupin, melainkan Teddie dari fandom Persona 4.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 1: Opening~**

**.**

**.**

**Fei**: "Uwoooh pertama kalinya Fei nge-host acara kayak gini! *bangga*"

**Teddie**: "Um, Fei-chan kan yang jadi author disini, kuma, jadi kalo bukan Fei-chan yang nge-host, kuma, siapa lagi, kuma?"

**Fei**: "Kan ada kamu."

**Teddie**: "Sendirian, kuma? *mulai mewek*"

**Fei**: "Ya enggaklah! Mana mungkin Fei biarin beruang jadi-jadian bawain acara sepenting (hah?) ini sendirian, yang ada acara ini jadi hancur-cur-cur! Untuk episode perdana ini, Fei bakal nemenin Teddie, tapi untuk selanjutnya, Fei akan undang chara-chara lain dari fandom-fandom lain!"

**Teddie**: "Iyah, kuma? Teddie bakal ketemu sama chara fandom lain, kuma? *matanya berkelap-kelip*"

**Fei**: "Iya! Ciyus, deh!"

**Teddie**: "Ada cewe cantiknya, kuma?"

**Fei**: "…*speechless*…Yukiko-san…"

**Yukiko**: "*tiba-tiba dateng* Teddie…ngomong kayak gitu lagi, gue sambet loh! *devil eyes*"

**Chie**: "*narik Yuki ke bangku penonton lagi*

**Fei**: "*tendang Teddie ke belakang panggung* Ah! Baiklah, pemirsa, penonton, pembaca sekalian! Jadi mulai episode depan, Teddie dari fandom Persona 4 akan menemani Anda dalam acara tanya jawab bersama chara Harry Potter Series!"

**Penonton**: "YAAAAYY!"

**Fei**: "Anda boleh mengirim pertanyaan maupun tantangan kepada karakter-karakter yang kami undang setiap chapter-nya!"

**Teddie**: "*menggelinding balik ke panggung* Contoh pertanyaannya seperti ini, kuma! '_Kenapa Harry Potter pake kacamata_, kuma? _Apa mata James yang jelek itu diturunkan kepada anaknya_, kuma?' Nanti akan dijawab, kuma!"

**James**: "Mata gue ga sejelek itu, woi!"

**Fei**: "Kenapa ini orang tiba-tiba disini? Lily! Bawa suamimu balik gih!"

**Lily**: "*nyeret James yang masih ngoceh*"

**James**: "Gue ga terimafff bfftt… *dibekep*"

**Fei**: "Ehem, baiklah. Anda juga bisa memberikan beberapa pernyataan! Contohnya: '_Harry, papa kamu dulu kiper Quidditch ya? Soalnya kamu telah menangkap hatiku_'. Anda juga boleh mengejek karakter sesuka hati Anda loh! Misalnya: '_Umbridge, muka lu jelek banget sih, kayak kodok yang lagi mau dimasak_(?)!'. Begitulah~"

**Teddie**: "Lalu, kuma, Anda boleh menantang para chara secara gila-gilaan, kuma! Contoh gampangnya begini, kuma! '_Coba dong Harry dikejer ribuan bludger, pengen tau aja bisa selamat apa enggak!_' atau '_Kalo Lockhart memang Ravenclaw, coba ngerjain TO gue semuanya, biar gue tinggal nyontek!'_ begitu, kuma!"

**Harry**: "Kok gue mulu, sih?"

**Fei**: "Kan gue author-nya. Mau protes? *nantang, sambil bawa banyak bludger dalam kantong*"

**Harry**: "Eng-enggak! Cuma tanya!"

**Teddie**: "Nah kuma, silahkan Anda mereview sebanyak-banyaknya, kuma! Jangan takut melukai atau membunuh (?) chara yang ada, kuma!"

**Fei**: "Untuk episode pertama nantinya Teddie dan seorang bintang tamu akan mewawancarai Trio Macan! Maksudnya Trio Emas!"

**Harry, Hermione, Ron**: "*Dikasih lampu*"

**Penonton**: "YAAAYY! xD"

**Fans Harry**: "KYAAAA HARRY! xD"

**Fans Hermione**: "*diem*"

**Fans Ron**: "WEASLEY IS OUR KIIING! xD"

**Hermione**: "Kok fans-nya gue pada diem?"

**Ron**: "Sejak kapan lu punya fans? #jahat"

**Hermione**: "Sejak…yah, kan siapa tau gitu…"

**Fei**: "Oke, sebelum ada pasangan yang putus, Fei dan Teddie akan memberikan pesan terakhir kami di chapter 1 ini!"

**Fei + Teddie**: "Jangan lupa review! xD"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Nah, ini dia chapter 1 dari kegajean Fei! Mulai detik ini Anda yang memiliki akun mau pun tidak memiliki akun dapat mengirim pertanyaan, pernyataan, maupun tantangan kepada the **Golden Trio**! Anda juga bisa memberi tantangan (dan sebagainya) sambil mengajukan chara fandom lain, misal: _Ron adu main catur sama Light Yagami dari Death Note_. Ajukan pertanyaan, pernyataan, dan tantangan sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum dibatasi! xD

REVIEW!


	2. Golden Trio

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: GOLDEN TRIO**

**.**

**.**

Fei: "Asik! Baru sehari langsung dapet banyak review! xD"

Teddie: "Bukannya karena promo, ya, kuma?"

Fei: "*tendang Teddie* Terus? Gapapa kali. Kan lumayan, kalo promo ya lewat ilan di tipi kan mesti bayar, kalo Fei promonya gratis!"

Teddie: "Ke-kenapa…Teddie ditendang mulu, sih, kuma?"

Fei: "Karena kamu memang enak ditendang!"

Harry: "Kapan kami mulai ditanyain..?"

Fei: "Kapan-kapan… *ditimpuk Hermione pake buku*"

Hermione: "Mulai sekarang gak? Kalo nggak…*matanya gelap, seketika Hermione jadi OOC*"

Fei: "Baiklah pemirsa! Kembali lagi dengan saya author teroenyoe bin ajaib, Fei Mei! Masih ditemani oleh beruang jadi-jadian yang nyasar dari fandom antah berantah, Teddie dari Persona 4!"

Teddie: "Teddie ga nyasar, kuma! Kan Fei-chan sendiri yang nyeret Teddie untuk ikut acara beginian, kuma!"

Fei: "Ah, hiraukan sajalah dia saudara-saudara! Baiklah, sebelum benar-benar kita mulai (jadi tadi itu apa?) saya akan membacakan disclaimer! Harry Potter series adalah milik JKR, Persona 4 adalah milik ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing!

Teddie: "Perhatian pemirsa, kuma! Fict ini mengandung unsur gaje bin ga nyambung, kuma, dimana author jelek ini menggabungkan banyak sekali fandom-fandom dalam satu cerita ini, kuma. Saking banyaknya fandom yang ada, kuma, author sendiri sampe bingung mau membuat ini sebagai crossover dengan apa, kuma! Dan satu hal lagi, kuma! Author telah melanggar guidelines ffn, kuma!"

Fei: "LU. KEBANYAKAN. NGOMONG. TEDDIE! *nembak Teddie di kepala pake senapan* Oke, jadi, seperti yang Fei bilang di chapter pertama, tiga orang yang beruntung untuk ditanyain dan disiksa di chapter 2 ini adalah the golden trio!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron: "…*dikasih lampu dari bawah, jadi kayak setan*…"

Fei: "Dan inilah bintang tamu kita, panda jadi-jadian berprofesi sebagai detektif dari fandom Death Note! L LAWLIET! xD"

L: "*muncul dipanggung sambil bawa sekantong lollipop, terus senyum*"

Fans L (termasuk Fei): "KYAAAA EEELLLL! LOVE YOU L!"

Fei: "L duduk disamping aku aja! *narik L*

Harry: "Eh, author gaje! Ini fandom HP kan? Kenapa lu kegenitan sama chara fandom lain?"

Fei: "Sirik aja sih lu! Ya udah, Fei ke belakang panggung dulu ya! *ilang*"

L: "Ehem, Ted? Mana Teddie?"

Teddy Lupin: "Hm? Saya disini kak (?)."

L: "Bukan Teddy kamu, tapi Teddie yang beruang itu… Ah sudahlah, Teddie-san nya ilang. Kita langsung mulai saja! Pertanyaan pertama dari **mrs delacour** buat Harry Potter! Mana yang namanya Harry? Ngaku ga lu! (kok OOC?)"

Harry: "….*angkat tangan*…"

L: "Ah masih imutan saya…*di crucio fans Harry*. Baiklah pertanyaannya… **harry potter tuh ga sirik apa sama cedric digorry yg skrng terkenal sbg vampire kece si edward cullen ?**"

Harry: "Hm…gimana ya? Secara sebenernya tuh harusnya gue yang lebih terkenal daripada dia. Di HP series, gue tokoh utama di 7 buku dan 8 film, sedangkan Cedric cuma jadi tokoh utama kesekian di film dan buku ke4. Terus di HP series gue ngalahin penyihir yang paling ditakuti dan menyelamatkan dunia. Sedangkan dia itu apa?"

Fei: "Tet tot! dilarang mem-bashing fandom lain disini, Harry! *tiba-tiba muncul*"

Harry: "*sepak Fei* Intinya, saya tidak iri. Sekian."

L: "Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari saudara ipar author!"

Teddie: "Memang author udah punya ipar, kuma? *tiba-tiba nongol*"

L: "Gak tau tuh. Kan nama pereviewnya **Hatake's sister**. Sedangkan Hatake Kakashi adalah suami pertama author…"

Teddie: "Hm, tantangan pertama dari Hatake's sister ditujukan untuk Ron, kuma!"

Ron: "Apaan?"

Teddie: "Dengan Naruto!"

Fei: "*mencet tombol, Naruto dating*"

Naruto: "Eh? Aku dimana?!"

L: "Tantangannya adalah: **Ron adu makan ramen sama naruto**!"

Hermione: "Ah, Ron pasti menang kalo soal makan!"

Fei: "Cie Hermione dukung Ron…"

Hermione: "Shut up."

Teddie: "Baiklah, ini ramennya, kuma! Yang bisa abisin mangkok ramen terbanyak yang menang ya, kuma!"

Fei: "L ga mau ikutan?"

L: "Bukan makanan manis sih, aku ga mau…"

Teddie: "3 kuma…2 kuma…mulai kuma!"

*Ron dan Naruto mulai makan ramen. Belum sampai semenit mereka makan, keduanya sudah bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya seperti naga.*

Ron: "Ini ramen apaan sih? Kok pedesnya gila!"

Fei: "Du du du~ *botol yang dipegang jatuh* ups jatoh! Hehe"

Naruto: "*ga sengaja liat* astaga, lu masukin sambel sebotol satu mangkok?! *makan lagi*"

Teddie: "Dengan cabe rawit, kuma!"

Ron: "Mati gue! *sambil makan*"

Naruto: "Gw *suap* butuh *suap lagi* air!"

Fei: "Ga boleh, di review ga ditulis boleh minum air!"

L: "Hm? Sepertinya Ron tidak bernyawa (?) lagi…"

Teddie: "Berarti pemenangnya adalah Naruto, kuma!"

*lagu berdendang*

L: "Selanjutnya masih dari Hatake's sister: **kakashi sama hermione adu cepet baca novel icha icha paradise**!"

Hermione: "Buku apa itu? Saya tidak pernah dengar…"

Naruto: "Itu buku mesum karya Jiraiya!"

Fei: "Kok lu masih disini? Pergi sana, tukeran sama guru lu! *mencet tombol*"

Kakashi: "*lagi baca* dimana ini?"

Fans Kakashi (termasuk Fei): "KYAAA KAKASHI! xD"

Teddie: "Nah, berikut adalah Icha Icha Paradise edisi terbaru yang barusan diselesaikan oleh Jiraiya, setebal 1000 halaman, kuma!"

Hermione: "1000 halaman? Ah kecil itu!"

L: "Kalau begitu…MULAI!"

*Hermione dan Kakashi mulai baca. Hermione dengan gaya seriusnya sambil duduk dan menaruh bukunya di meja, sedangkan Kakashi tetap membaca dengan posisi berdirinya yang biasa. 1 jam kemudian…*

Fei: "Masih lama gak sih? Kejar waktu nih, masih banyak!"

L: "Udalah, tinggal aja mereka dulu. Hatake's sister punya 1 pertanyaan: **mata siapa yang paling minus antara harry sama kabuto?**"

Teddie: "Demi kepentingan fict ini, kami juga menghadirkan Kabuto, kuma!"

*Kabuto muncul*

Fei: "Buka kacamat kalian!"

Harry + Kabuto: "*buka kacamata*"

L: "Ini berapa? *angkat 3 jari*"

Harry + Kabuto: "Tiga."

Teddie: "Ini berapa, kuma? *angkat tangan kanannya*"

Harry: "Hmm…dua?"

Kabuto: "Lima"

Fei: "Berarti mata yang lebih bagus adalah mata Kabuto!"

Ron: "Kok gitu?"

L: "Lihat tangan Teddie yang tadi diangkat! Karena ia mengenakan kostum beruangnya, maka jarinya tak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanyalah ibu jarinya, sedangkan keempat jarinya menjadi satu adlam kostum. Logikanya, saat Teddie mengangkat jarinya yang tidak ditekuk, berarti ia sedang menunjukkan angka 5!"

Ron: "Gak ngerti…"

Fei: "Maklum lah, namanya juga detektif, jadi omongannya berat gitu."

Harry: "Emang lu ngerti?"

Fei: "Enggak."

Harry cs: "…"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya, kuma! Dari Ivione potter: **Aku mau tantang draco buat nyium ron #GYA... Pasti seru**.

Ron: "Seru gundulmu! #marah"

L: "Ya, silahkan, ini dia Draco-nya!"

Draco: "Gue ga sudi kalo gue harus nyium dia! Gue kan sama Ha- bfftt *tutup mulut*"

Fei: "Ketauan deh."

Teddie: "Ya udahlah, kuma, anggep aja bonus, kuma. Jadi lu juga dapet sahabat pacar lu (?), kuma *dorong Ron ke Draco*."

*Karena Teddie mendorong Ron, apakah yang terjadi? Fei menyiram lantai dengan air sehingga panggung menjadi licin dan mempercepat lajut dorongan Ron. Diujung air yang tuang Fei, L telah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lollipop terbesar yang ia bawa lalu terinjak Ron sehingga Weasel itu terjatuh di pelukan Draco.*

Fei: "Cium! Cium! Cium!"

L: "Udah sih, cium aja, *dorong Draco*"

Draco: "! #$%^&*"

Teddie: "Akhirnya kecium juga, kuma! xD"

L: "Selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan dari **Weaselle7**: **Gue cuma pengen tau si Hermione ini pake jurus ampuh apa sampe dia baca buku segudang gak kunjung minus tapi Harry muncul" udah pake kacamata xD**."

Teddie: "Yah, Hermione-nya masih serius baca Icha-Icha Paradise, kuma! Tanggapan dari Harry bagaimana, kuma?"

Harry: "Hah? Memang lu pada ga tau ya? Hermione itu kan sebenernya pake kacamata!"

Fei: "Bohong! Fei ga pernah liat tuh!"

Harry: "Serius! Memang kalian ga tau ortunya dia kerja sebagai apa?"

Ron: "Dokter gigi kan?"

Harry: "Iya! Jadi kacamatanya ada di gigi Hermione!"

Penonton: "….(mikir: Harry kesambet apaan tuh ngomong kayak gitu?)…"

L: "Baiklah, masih dari Weaselle7! **Hermione, tenang aja, gue adalah fans lo! :'D**."

Ron: "Mione, ada fans lu tuh!"

Hermione: "…*ngasih jempol, terus baca lagi*…"

Teddie: "Masih dari pereview yang sama, kuma, **Pengen tau aja gimana Harry bakal bereaksi waktu ngeliat Edward Cullen MUAHAHAHA**, kuma."

Harry: "Hmm…Reaksi gue ya… bingung mungkin."

Fei: "Bingung kenapa?"

Harry: "Ya bingung lah. Lu pada kan tau kalo gua\e itu anak baik yang ga pernah dugem. Jadi saat gue liat lampu disko berkelap-kelip (baca: Edward) di hadapan gue, gue akan mikir memangnya gue ada di empat dugem mana…"

L: "Bisa diterima, itu masuk akal, karena aku pun begitu."

Teddie: "Selanjutnya dari **firyaalmalfoy21** kuma, **Harry kan pernah ketemu tom riddle aka voldemort. Nah harry sempet naksir voldemort ga?**

Harry: "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja enggak! Aku hanya mau dengan orang yang normal alias orang yang tidak botak serta memiliki hidung!"

Voldemort: "*tiba-tiba dateng* jadi…kamu ga mau mengakui anak dalam kandunganku (?) ini, Harry?"

Harry: "Demi! Lagian lu tuh cowo, ga mungkin mengandung!"

Voldemort: "Oh iya, lupa. Gapapalah, mendalami peran gitu. Hehehe #ditendang."

L: "Tantangan dari **DraconisChantal**, katanya sih gampang. Pertama: **Hermione suruh cipok #heh# (re : cium-_-) Draco**.

Fans Dramione: "KYAAA! xD"

Fei: "Tunggu dulu, tantangan Hermione vs Kakashi masih belom selesai, jadi Draco belakangan aja ciuman sama Hermione nya."

Fans Dramione: "Yaaahh…"

Draco: "Oke #terlanjur napsu tadi

L: Tantangan kedua dari DraconisChantal: **Harry nyatain cinta ke Umbridge**."

Harry: "Kenapa gue?"

Ron: "Karena lu murid kesayangan dia, Har! Bwahahahaha! xD #dihajar"

Umbridge: "*tiba-tiba dateng* Hem Hem. Jadi katanya saya dipanggil kesini karena hal penting. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa ya?"

Fei: "Bu (?), ada yang suka sama situ tuh *nunjuk Harry*."

Umbridge: "Hm? Oh, Mr Potter rupanya! Saya sudah tahu kalau selama ini kau menyimpan perasaan untukku!"

Harry: "Dih najis! Masa gue harus nyatain cinta ke dia sih!"

Teddie: "Wah kuma, Harry ngomongnya dahsyat, kuma!"

Fei: "Cepetan! Entar gue hokum loh!"

Harry: "UMBRIDGE GUE SUKA SAMA LO! Obliviate!"

Fei: "Ih Harry malu-malu singa (?) ya, abis nyatain cinta langsung diapus ingetannya Umbridge…"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya!"

Fei: "Mana L?"

L: " *ngemut lollipop coklat*"

Fei : "*sigh* yaudah deh Fei yang bacain. **Ron nyatain cinta dengan mata berbinar binar ke Sakura**."

Ron: "Ah gampang! *samperin Sakura* Sakura I love you! *balik lagi* gampang kan?"

Fei, L, Teddie, Harry, Penonton: "…"

*Kenapa semuanya diem? Kenapa Ron dengan mudahnya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura tanpa babak belur dan beban? Mari kita intip dan lihat Sakura mana yang ia nyatakan cintanya. …Ternyata POHON SAKURA!*

Fei: "Err…Sebenernya mungkin ga salah sih…"

L: "Soalnya ga sijelasin Sakura yang mana sih…"

Teddie: "Terlalu banyak nama Sakura di dunia ini, kuma, bahkan nama bunga pun ada bunga sakura, kuma!"

Ron: "Hehe! *bangga*"

L: "Lalu ada pertanyaan dari **Antares Malfoy**: **Aku pengen tanya sama Hermione! Jujur ya Mione, sebenernya kamu cewek apa cowok? *ditendang***. Silahkan dijawab."

Hermione: "*masih kushuk baca Icha Icha Paradise sama Kakashi*"

Ron: "Kok lama banget sih bacanya?"

Draco: "Iya! Gue udah ga tahan nih! #dramione mode on"

Teddie: "Nanti Hermione akan menjawabnya, kuma! Selanjutnya dari **nmfath28**, **hermione lebih suka draco apa ron?**."

Ron: "Pasti gue!"

Draco: "Enggaklah, psati jawabannya gue!"

*Dan mereka berdua pun berkelahi di atas panggung*

L: "Pertanyaan itu akan dijawab oleh Hermione nantinya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Harry: **harry minusnya berapa?**"

Harry: "Hm? Minusnya gue? Infiniti (?) mungkin. Secara gue kan orang hebat. Segala-galanya juga mesti hebat dong, termasuk minusnya!"

Teddie: "Masih dari orang yang sama: **ron kalo makan kan banyak jadi ron beratnya berapa?**"

Ron: "Eh, itu privasi! Mana boleh Tanya hal memalukan kayak gitu!"

Fei: "Udah sih jawab aja, entar gue sambit loh."

Ron: "1 ton! Puas lu semua!"

Harry: "SANGAT!"

L: "Kemudian: **harry itu normal atau engga?**. Silahkan dijawab, Harry."

Harry: "Normal dari sisi yang mana ya? Ah, tapi saya rasa saya adalah manusia yang abnormal. Karena mana ada manusia setampan, sebaik, sehebat, sekuat, sejenius seperti saya? Tiada duanya!"

Ron: "*siapin gergaji (?)*"

L: "Cukup penjelasannya, Harry dank au bisa menyimpan kembali gergaji itu Ron. Selanjutnya: **coba ron nyeburin diri di kolam laba-laba**.

Ron: "GA MAU! Mending gue berenang bareng kecoa daripada masuk kolam laba-laba!"

Teddie: "Tapi itu harus, kuma! Fei-chan tolong siapin kolam laba-labanya!"

Fei: "Sip!"

L + Harry + Teddie: "*dorong Ron dengan perlahan*"

Ron: "Harry, kau berkhianat! Kenapa kau membantu mereka! *nangis gaje*"

Harry: "Gu-gue juga ga tau! Kayaknya gue kena mantra imperius deh!"

Ron: "*udah deket kolam* TIDAK!"

Fei: "Pemirsa, mari kita berdoa agar Ron diterima disisi yang Maha Kuasa… Amin!"

*Ron pun masuk ke kolam itu. Seketika itu juga, Ron langsung tidak sadarkan diri*

L: "Tantangan selanjutnya buat Hermione!"

Fei: "Mione kan masih baca sama Kakashi…"

Hermione: "Enggak! Gue nyerah, suwer! Buku macem apa itu! Gue kan selama ini baca bukunya tuh buku pengetahuan, tentang nonfiksi, dang a mesum! Terus tadi udah gue coba tahan dan ga mau kalah dari orang ubanan itu *nunjuk Kakashi*, gue terus baca! Tapi ternyata otak gue udah menolak untuk mencoba membaca lagi! Gue kesel!"

Fei: "Situ curhat? *swt*"

Teddie: "Berarti pemenangnya adalah Kakashi, kuma!"

Kakashi: "…"

Teddie: "Kakashi, kuma?"

Kakashi: "….."

L: "Dia masih sibuk baca sepertinya…"

Fei: "Tantangan selanjutnya untuk Hermione adalah **hermione baca buku paling tebel sedunia dalam waktu 1 detik**."

Hermione: "Mana bisa sih? Gue tadi baca buku 1000 halaman aja sampe bertahun-tahun *lebai* ga selesai-selesai tuh!"

L: "Coba aja dulu, kita liat sejauh mana bisa dibaca dalam waktu 1 detik. *siapin stopwatch*"

Hermione: "*buka buku sejarah Hogwarts*"

Fei: "Mulai!"

Teddie: "Selesai kuma!"

L: "Jadi? Bisa sampai mana?"

Hermione: "Cuma 1 baris…"

Teddie: "Tantangan terakhir adalah untuk Harry kuma! **harry duel sama voldemort tanpa tongkat**."

Fei: "Karena tidak dijelaskan secara lebih lanjut, berarti kduanya tidak boleh pake tongkat!"

Harry: "Maksudnya kami berkelahi gitu? Kayak anak berandalan aja…"

Hermione: "Ya cocok lah sama rambut lu yang berantakan seakan ga pernah disisir itu."

Harry + L: "MAKSUD LO?"

L: "Gue ikut terhina nih! Lagian model rambut berantakan kayak gue sama Harry gini kan lagi terkenal tau! Lu-nya aja yang ga kenal fesyen! *tos sama Harry*"

Hermione: "Maaf kaka…"

Fei: "Ini dia Voldi-nya! Silahkan bertarung!"

*Voldi jambak rambut Harry dan Harry mukul kepala botak Voldi, dan itu berlanjut terus menerus*

Teddie: "Sambil tungguin mereka, kuma, Hermione tai sudah dengar pertanyaan dan tantangan untukmu waktu masih baca Icha Icha Paradise, kuma?"

Hermione: "Masih. Oke, jadi gue cewe dan gue ga suka Ron maupun Draco. *cium pipi Draco* udah semua kan?"

Draco: "Kok di pipi sih?"

L: "Habisnya ga dibilang harus dimana sih…"

Fei: "Oke! Udah semuanya kan? Biar kita tutup episode kali ini! Silahkan mulai sekarang anda mengirim pertanyaan, pernyataan, dan tantangan kepada Draco, Lucius, dan Narcissa! Semakin banyak review yang didapat, akan semakin cepat Fei update!"

Teddie: "Nanti akan ada bintang tamu yang lain, kuma!"

L: "Baiklah, saya L Lawliet dan Teddie, serta Fei undur diri!"

Teddie: "Dadah kuma!"

Fei: "Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh… yaudahlah."

.

.

.

Ron: "WOOOII KELUARIN GUEE!"

*ternyata Ron masih di kolam laba-laba!*

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	3. Keluarga Malfoy

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 3: KELUARGA MALFOY~**

**.**

**.**

**Fei**: "TIDAAAKK!"

**Teddie**: "Fei-chan kenapa, kuma?

**Fei**: "TIPO BERTEBARAN DI CHAPTER 2!"

**Teddie**: "Eh? Kok tumben, kuma?"

**Fei**: "Iya jadi tuh kemaren kan Fei ngetiknya di warnet, jadi ga sempet edit dan lagi ga terbiasa sama keyboard punyanya warnet. Jadinya gitu deh. Maaf ya pemirsa… :'("

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, P4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik para penciptanya!

**Warning**: typo(s) tapi ga separah ch 2, gaje, garing, masih belajar bikin fict kayak gini, kejiwaan (?), melanggar guidelines. Teddie si pembawa acara bukanlah Teddy Lupin dari HP series, melainkan Teddie dari Persona 4.

.

.

**Teddie**: "Pemirsa, kuma! Selamat datang di acara abal nan gaje ini yang bernama…Nama acaranya apa, kuma?

**Fei**: "Gak tau, males bikin."

**Harry**: "Dasar gak kreatif!"

**Fei**: "Seenggaknya Fei itu kere dan aktif, ga kayak lu!"

**Teddie**: "Harry, kuma, bagaimana keadaan Ron (liat chapter 2), kuma? Sudah sadarkan dirikah dia, kuma?"

**Harry**: "Udah. Tapi dia jadi galau kesumat gitu deh."

**Fei**: "Mana ada galau kesumat, yang ada dendam kesumat!"

**Harry**: "Sama aja sih…"

**Fei**: "*tendang Harry* Oke pemirsa, kalau episode kemaren bintang tamu yang datang adalah L Lawliet dari fandom Death Note, kali ini yang jadi bintang tamu adalah! *suara drum* CAESAR FLICKERMAN dari fandom Hunger Games! xD"

**Caesar**: "*naik ke atas panggung sambil pamerin giginya yang putih dan melambaikan tangannya*"

**Teddie**: "Rambutnya keren, kuma!"

**Fei**: "Iya! Warnanya biru gitu! Caesar, kan orang Capitol pasti lagi nonton juga nih, kasih salam dong, kameranya ada di sebelah kanan, ya!"

**Caesar**: "Halo, halo, halo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, pemirsa setia sekalian! Kali ini saya tidak akan mewawancarai para peserta Hunger Games, tetapi saya akan mewawancarai para karakter dari Harry Potter series! Doakan saja supaya mereka bisa jadi peserta Hunger Games yang selanjutnya! Hahaha!"

**Hermione**: "Demi apa! Ogah gue! *lempar buku*"

**Caesar**: "Ouch! Bercanda saja, nona Granger!"

**Fei**: "Nah, mari kita panggilkan 3 orang yang beruntung untuk episode ini! Keluarga bahagia –Lucius, Narcissa, dan Draco Malfoy!"

**Fans Draco**: "KYAAA DRACOOO! xD"

**Lucius, Narcissa, Draco**: "*dikasih lampu dari atas, kesannya malaikat (cuih) gitu*"

**Teddie**: "Daripada berlama-lama, kuma, langsung saja kita mulai, kuma! Yang pertama adalah pertanyaan dari **DraconisChantal**! **buat lucius, kok rambutnya bisa panjang gitu? Alus lagi. Abis creambath ya, mbak?** Silahkan dijawab Lucius, kuma!"

**Lucius**: "Ah, enggak kok cuma pake shampoo aja!"

**Fei**: "Eaaa, iklan dibales iklan! Cihui (?)!"

**Lucius**: "Lagian kan eike sejak Poldi ga ada, rumah jadi sepi (karena udah ga ada rapat gaje bareng DE), jadi eike sama Cissy buka salon gituh!"

**Draco**: (bisik-bisik) "Ma, sejak kapan papa jadi rada banci gitu?"

**Narcissa**: (bisik-bisik) "Sejak anjing piaraannya mama bikin hotdog, nak."

**Lucius**: "Hei! Aku dengar itu! Dan aku enggak galau gara-gara itu!"

**Narcissa**: "Hm? Siapa yang bilang kata 'galau'?"

**Lucius**: "Ups…"

**Caesar**: "Aha! Selanjutnya masih dari DraconisChantal! Omong-omong pereview satu ini kayaknya memang jatuh cinta sama Draco, karena nama akunnya aja begitu."

**Draco**: "Biasa lah, artis kan gue #sombong… *dilempar sandal swallow sama Harry*"

**Caesar**: "Pertanyaannya adalah: **Buat draco, gue ngasih lo pilihan kok:') berhubung gue baek, milih di cium di bibir sama myrtle ato pansy?** Wah, ini pasti pilihan yang sulit, bukan?"

**Draco**: "Ah, gampang! Mana Myrtle-nya?"

**Fei**: "Hm, jadi lebih milih Myrtle? Oke. *pencet tombol, dan Myrtle pun datang*"

**Draco**: "*cium bibir Myrtle* udah!"

**Fei, Caesar, Teddie, Lucius, Narcissa, penonton**: "…"

**Myrtle**: "Kamu ngapain tadi?"

**Draco**: "Nyium lu!"

**Myrtle**: "Kok gak terasa?"

***Kenapa Myrtle ga ngerasa? Karena dia adalah HANTU! Jadi Draco memilih Mytrle karena Myrtel adalah hantu sehingga mudah untuk "dicium" dan dia tidak perlu khawatir kalau "terjadi apa-apa"!***

**Fei**: "Err…Fei lupa hidupin dia lagi tadi…gomen!"

**Teddie**: "Masih dari akun yang sama, kuma, dan masih untuk Draco, kuma! **lebih sayang mana, Hermione apa Astoria?**

**Draco**: "Pertanyaannya itu 'sayang', kan? Gampang banget, jawabannya adalah Astoria! Secara dia kan bini gue…"

***sementara itu di Malfoy Manor***

**Astoria**: "Haaattcciiiihhh! #bersin. Kok kayaknya lagi ada yang ngomongin aku ya? Eh, supnya kemasukan ingusku (?)!"

***kembali ke panggung***

**Caesar**: "Selanjutnya, masih untuk Draco tapi kali ini dari **firyaalmalfoy21**."

**Narcissa**: "Aku tidak pernah ingat ada anggota keluarga Malfoy yang namanya seperti itu…"

**Fei**: "Nama akun doang sih, selow aja napa."

**Caesar**: "Pertanyaannya adalah, **Sebenernya lo waktu di hogwarts lo suka sama siapa? Dan kenapa lo ga nembak dia?**. Wah, akhirnya rahasia seorang Draco Malfoy akan segera terungkap!"

**Draco**: "Ini harus dijawab?"

**Teddie**: "Harus, kuma!"

**Fei**: "Jadi…?"

**Draco**: "*sigh* Baiklah, orangnya adalah…"

***Semua orang di studio tarik nafas dalam-dalam…***

**Draco**: "Orang itu adalah…"

***Semua orang di studio tahan nafas…***

**Draco**: "Orang yang kusukai waktu masih sekolah adalah…"

**Fei**: "Ah! Kelamaan lu! Cepetan siapa! *mukul kepala Draco*"

**Teddie**: "Dan jangan bilang kalau orang yang kau suka itu adalah Pansy, kuma!"

**Draco**: "Ih jijik deh gue sama Pansy, enggaklah bukan dia! Gue tuh sukanya sama Harry! Eh…ups…"

**Fei, Caesar, Teddie, Lucius, Narcissa, Penonton**: "…"

**Harry**: "Kyaaa Draco kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu!"

**Draco**: "Itu kenyataannya kan!"

**Caesar**: "Err…Udah pernah nembak Harry belom, Drake?"

**Draco**: "Udah kok, makanya kita sering ketemuan malem-malem!"

**Narcissa**: "Anak gue…"

**Lucius**: "Kenapa bisa gini…"

**Caesar**: "Masih dari firyaalmalfoy21, kali ini adalah tantangan buat Lucius! **Lo harus ngajakin semua pelahap maut main masak-masakkan**.

**Fei**: "Munculah kalian! *pencet tombol, anggota DE dihidupkan semua*"

**Lucius**: "Hmm…Cuma ngajakin main aja kan? Kecil itu!"

**Fei**: "Eh, tunggu – "

**Lucius:** "Hei pelahap maut, ayo kita main masak-masakan! Tuh, udah kan? Kan katanya ngajak doang."

**Fei**: "Yaudahlah…"

**Bellatrix**: "Hmm? Kamu ngajak apa tadi, Lucius? Dan kenapa disini ada banyak muggle?"

**Lucius**: "Ga ngajakin apa-apa."

**Teddie**: "Masih dari pereview yang sama, kuma, kali ini untuk Narcissa, kuma!"

**Draco**: "Akhirnya buat emak gue!"

**Teddie**: "**Tantangan buat narcissa lo harus nyium remus lupin di depan banyak orang.** Silahkan, ini Remus Lupin nya, kuma!"

**Caesar**: "Pakailah sesukanya (?) ya!"

**Fei**: "*siapin kamera*"

**Lucius**: "*evil glare ke Lupin*"

**Draco**: "*ngeces (?)*"

**Narcissa**: "…Pin, sini Pin."

**Remus**: "Pin itu maksudnya gue? Mang gue itu Upin Ipin apa?"

**Narcissa**: "Udah sini! *cium Remus di pipi* udah!"

**Remus**: "*cengo*"

**Fei**: "#jatoh ala anime"

**Narcissa**: "Gak dibilang dimana kan? Jadi gue cium pipinya ajah."

**Caesar**: "Yang terakhir dari akun ini! Buat Draco, **Tembak orang yang lo suka selama di Hogwarts**."

**Teddie**: "Hmm? Bukannya udah ketauan kalo dia suka Harry ya, kuma?"

**Caesar**: "Gapapalah, sekali lagi nembak juga ga masalah, asal jangan nembak pake pistol!"

**Draco**: "Harry!"

**Harry**: "*ngemut jempol kaki* Apaan?"

**Draco**: "Gue suka lu!"

**Harry**: "Gue tau."

**Draco**: "Pacaran yuk!"

**Harry**: "Draco…"

**Draco**: "Harry…"

**Fei**: "SUDAH! TINGGALKAN MEREKA!"

**Caesar**: "Ehem, baiklah. Selanjutnya dari Malfoy yang lain, Antares Malfoy! Wah, sepertinya dia cinta setengah mati ya, ke Draco!"

**Teddie**: "Sayang Draco udah punya Astoria…"

**Draco**: "Gapapa, kalo cakep, gue mau jadiin dia yang kedua."

**Fei**: "Playboy banget…"

**Caesar**: "Pertanyaannya adalah…**Sebenernya kamu lebih sayang siapa antara Antares, Hermione, sama Astoria?!**"

**Fei**: "Hah? Antares itu siapa?

**Draco**: "Oh, dia muggle yang pernah aku temuin waktu lagi facial dan belanja di Indonesia…"

**Harry**: "Sok kaya lu, facial doang pake di Indonesia!"

**Draco**: "Daripada lu, ga punya modal."

**Harry**: "Cih, kita putus!"

**Draco**: "Okelah kalo begitu!"

**Teddie**: "Anoo…Pertanyaannya belom dijawab, kuma…"

**Draco**: "Oh iya, biar dia-nya seneng, gue jawab Antares aja."

**Teddie**: "Oke, selanjutnya masih untuk Draco, kuma!"

**Draco**: "Lagi?"

**Lucius**: "Kok anak gue terkenal banget sih?"

**Narcissa**: "Lu cemburu?"

**Lucius**: "Enggak."

**Teddie**: "**tantangan dong buat Draco lagi! cium An!**"

**Draco**: "Gue rasa kalo untuk 1 ciuman gue dibayar, gue udah pasti kaya raya tanpa dihitung dari uang bonyok gue. Tapi seinget gue tuh nih bibir pemerintah, jadinya mahal."

**Caesar**: "Banyak bacot lu. #OOC"

**Fei + Teddie**: "*mengungsi (?)*"

**Draco**: "Mana An –nya?"

**Antares Malfoy**: "DISINI! xD"

**Draco**: "*cium pipi An*"

**Antares Malfoy**: "Kok cuma di pipi? Kan aku maunya di bibir!"

**Draco**: "Kok lu plin plan sih? Tadi di review lu kan cuma bilang cium aja, ga bilang dimana. Masih syukur gue mau nyium lu, bla bla bla bla!"

**Fei + Caesar**: "BANYAK BACOT LUUU! *mukul kepala Draco*"

**Teddie**: "Anoo…An-chan silahkan mengungsi (?) di bawah panggung ya…"

**Antares Malfoy**: "*sweatdrop* oke…"

**Teddie**: "Aduh kuma, kayaknya suasananya makin panas disini, kuma… Ah! Kali ini dari **DarkBlueSong**, kuma! Yang pertama untuk Draco (lagi) kuma, , **aku punya tantangan buat draco: draco nyium hermione, trus nyium harry, trus nyium ron. semuanya di bibir!**"

**Draco**: "Kok gue mulu sih kayaknya? Emak gue baru dapet satu tuh kayaknya…"

**Fei**: "Situ protes?"

**Draco**: "Enggak."

**Caesar**: "Inilah dia kami tampilkan kembali…Golden Trio!"

**Draco**: "*cium Hermione*"

**Ron**: "*gampar Draco*"

**Draco**: "*cium Harry llaaaammmaaaaaaaaaa baaaannggeeeeett!*"

**Harry**: "*pingsan, keabisan napas*"

**Draco**: "*cium Ron 0,1 detik*"

**Ron**: "Serasa dicium angin sepoi-sepoi (?)…"

**Caesar**: "Masih dari orang yang sama, pertanyaan untuk Draco: **pengen nyium hermione lagi ngga? kalo iya, cium lagi! yg hot di bibir**. Masih mau lagi ga tuh, Drake?"

**Draco**: "Enggak, cape gue, seharian ini kerjaan gue kayaknya cipok orang mulu…"

**Caesar**: "Baiklah. Yang terakhir dari DarkBlueSong, untuk Lucius: **lucius nari poco-poco pake bikini di atas monas**."

**Lucius**: "Poco-poco itu apa? Monas itu apa?"

**Narcissa**: "Poco-poco itu bukannya kayak tari hula-hula ya?"

**Draco**: "Mona situ bukannya nama lukisan ya? Monas Lisa?"

**Fei**: "Dasar geblek."

**Teddie**: "Udah kuma, Lucius ikut Teddie, kuma!"

**Lucius**: "Kemana?"

**Teddie**: "Ke kediaman Hades, kuma! Ya ke Monas lah!"

**-di atas Monas-**

**Teddie**: "*nyalain lagu poco-poco* ikutin iramanya, kuma!"

**Fei**: "*nyetel video poco-poco* ikutin gerakannya dari video ini, ya!"

**Caesar**: "*siapi video buat ngerekam* Hmm…"

**Fei**: "Mulai!"

"Balenggang pata-pata,

Ngana pe goyang... pica-pica,

Ngana pe bodi... poco-poco,

cuma ngana yang kita cinta,

cuma ngana yang kita sayang,

cuma ngana suka bikin pusing."

**Lucius**: "Cape…"

**Teddie**: "Caesar-san udah dapet video-nya?"

**Caesar**: "Udah, ayo kita balik ke studio."

**-balik ke studio-**

**Fei**: "Langsung saja kita lanjutkan, dari **Weaselle7**, **Pertama, gue pengen ngasih tau si Lucius aja sebenernya bahwa DRACO ITU SEBENERNYA NAKSIR HERMIONE HAHAHAHA, oke maaf buat mini heart attack-nya ya om Lucius.**. Astaga, ketawanya itu dahsyat membahana badai!"

**Lucius**: "Itu serius, Draco?"

**Harry**: "Jadi kau menduakan aku, Draco?"

**Hermione**: "Itu serius, Malfoy?"

**Ron**: "Berani-beraninya!"

**Draco**: "Enggak, itu fitnah. Saya yakin nona Weaselle7 ini kebanyakan baca HC atau fanfiction DraMione. Cinta saya hanya untuk Harry (?) saja."

**Teddie**: "Kemudian, **Kedua, gue nantang Draco buat ganti warna rambut jadi ginger!** kuma."

**Draco**: "Njirr…kok gue mulu sih… Okelah, gini ya, sebenernya gue tuh rambutnya ginger waktu lahir. Tapi karena bonyok gue dua-duanya pirang kayak albino gitu, gue ngecat rambut gue jadi putih kayak mereka. Soalnya gue takut disangka bukan anak mereka…"

**Caesar**: "Hmm…berarti yang rambutnya biru sejak lahir itu hanya saya (?)…"

**Fei**: "Ga nyambung lu, Sar…"

**Caesar**: "Biarin."

**Teddie**: " Terakhir dari Weaselle7 kuma! **Ketiga, gue nantang Lucius buat (ohohoho) POTONG RAMBUT pake clipper! Kalo perlu, pake pemotong rumput taman! Kalo bisa juga, pake gergaji mesin! #plak**."

**Fei**: "Berhubung kita disini cuma punya gergaji mesin, silahkan Lucius pake gergaji mesin."

**Lucius**: "Kok gitu? Ciyus? Enelan? Miyapa? Emasak?"

**Fei**: "Mau potong sendiri ato Fei yang potongin? *matanya jadi gelap*"

**Lucius**: "Gue sendiri ajah."

***Bunyi mesin dan bau gosong dimana-mana, plus rambut putih Lucius berterbangan kemana-mana***

**Lucius**: "Udah nih."

**Caesar**: "Kok kayak Poldi sih jadinya?"

**Teddie**: "Tinggal dihilangin aja hidungnya, jadi Voldemort kedua deh!"

**Fei**: "Oke, ini pertanyaan terakhir di episode ini, untuk Lucius."

**Narcissa**: "Kok gue daritadi cuma satu sih?"

**Lucius + Draco**: "Karena kami lebih terkenal~"

**Narcissa**: "…"

**Fei**: "Dari **mrs delacour**: **pertanyaan buat lucius . sih jd orng jhat bngt , ga punya perasaan gtu ?**. Silahkan dijawab oleh Lucius versi botak."

**Lucius**: "Sebenernya setiap orang itu punya sisi baik (putih) dan sisi buruk (hitam) bagaikan yin dan yang. Kalau ga percaya, silahkan lihat karakter bernama Utau Hoshina dari fandom Shugo Chara."

**Teddie**: "Jadi jawabannya bagaimana, kuma?"

**Lucius**: "Gimana ya? Masalah kalo gue jahat itu gue rasa sih wajar, secara kan gue salah satu pengikut setia (yang kabur belakangan) Voldemort, jadi harus jahat dong. Gue ga berperasaan? Eh denger ya, kalo gue ga punya perasaan, gue ga akan minta ke Voldemort buat nyelamatin anak semata wayang gue."

**Draco**: "Papih…"

**Lucius**: "Anakku…"

**Narcissa**: "*nangis terharu*"

**Caesar:** "Manisnya…"

**Teddie**: "Oke, sekian episode kali ini kuma!"

**Fei**: "Episode berikutnya akan ada The Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew!"

**Teddie**: "Jadi silahkan kirim pertanyaan, pernyataan, maupun tantangan yang ditujukan HANYA KEPADA MARAUDERS kuma! Kalau ditujukan untuk karakter lain selain marauders, maka tidak akan ditampilkan, kuma!"

**Caesar**: "Dengan ini saya, Caesar Flickerman!"

**Teddie**: "Teddie, kuma!"

**Fei**: "Dan Fei Mei undur diri! Saksikan episode depan dengan bintang tamu lainnya!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW!


	4. Marauders

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 4: MARAUDERS~**

**.**

**.**

Dari studio 7 TV Gaje, kami persembahkan… TJKHP!

Harry: "Author gak kreatif!"

Fei: "*nembak Harry pake senapan*"

Harry: "*tewas ditempat*"

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, P4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik para penciptanya!

**Warning**: typo(s), gaje, garing, masih belajar bikin fict kayak gini, kejiwaan (?), melanggar guidelines, crossover banyak fandom. Teddie si pembawa acara bukanlah Teddy Lupin dari HP series, melainkan Teddie dari Persona 4.

.

.

Teddie: "Hallo semuanya, kuma! Kembali lagi dengan author ganteng nan kece, kuma! Yakni Teddie, kuma!"

Fei: "Ted, lu mau Fei tembak pake senapan ini juga? *bidik Teddie*"

Teddie: "Err…Enggak Fei-chan, kuma!"

Peter: "Kita udah boleh keluar belom?"

Fei: "Belom, dodol! Bintang tamunya aja belom Fei kenalin!"

James: "*gelindingin Peter balik ke belakang panggung*"

Teddie: "Baiklah pemirsa, kuma! Bintang tamu untuk chapter ini yang akan menemani Teddie dan Fei-chan adalah….."

Fei: "ENG ING ENG! *suara drum* SOUMA KUKAI dari fandom Shugo Chara!"

Fans Kukai: "KYAAA KUKAI-SAMAAA! xD"

Teddie: "Kok cowok semua sih, kuma, yang Fei-chan undang, kuma?"

Fei: "Soalnya mereka cakep sih."

Teddie: "…"

Kukai: "*senyum gaje*"

Fei: "Nah, sekarang mari kita sambut mereka yang beruntung untuk kita siksa! The Marauders!"

James, Sirius, Remus: "*naik ke atas panggung, fans mereka menjerit-jerit*"

Teddie: "Hm, kuma? Mana Wormtail, kuma?"

Sirius: "Eh? Dasar geblek, dia malah tidur!"

James: "Pete! Bangun cepet, udah disuruh naik ke panggung!"

Peter: "Hoaaaemmm…iya iya, berisik lu pada…"

Fei: "Oh iya, lupa tanya! Kukai-kun lagi ga sama Daichi?"

Teddie: "Daichi itu siapa, kuma? #bingung"

Kukai: "Daichi itu Shungo Chara gue, Teddie. Dia lagi ga sama Miki, kencan di taman."

Fei: "Bukannya Miki pacaran sama Kiseki? Bukannya Daichi juga pacarannya sama Ran?"

Kukai: "Lah situ ga tau? Miki itu kan playgirl dan Ran cuma sahabatnya Daichi aja."

Fei: "Ngomong-ngomong kabar kakak-kakak lu gimana?"

*dan perbincangan mereka pun terus berlanjut.*

Teddie: "Dih, udah sampe 300 words masa Fei-chan belom mulai sih, kuma! Ya sudahlah, kuma, biar Teddie saja yang memulai, kuma! Pertanyaan pertama dari **Rise Star** untuk Sirius, kuma!"

Sirius: "Oke, apaan?"

Teddie: "**ehm, sirius pakai shampo merek apa?**"

James: "Hah? Emangnya Sirius pernah keramas pake shampoo?"

Remus: "Bukannya cuma pake air comberan doang ya dia, makanya rambut dia item begitu?"

Sirius: "Sialan lu berdua…ya gue kalo keramas pake shampoo lah! Nama mereknya apa tuh ya, bahasa Indonesianya itu 'anak laki-laki mati'…"

Peter: "Deadboy!"

Sirius: "Iya itu!"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya dari **danidovita**: **coba sirius ngegombalin remus smp remus mau nyium sirius dgn ikhlas**."

Sirius: "Geh, gue lagi?"

Remus: "Dan kenapa harus gue yang jadi korban pelecehan seksual (?) ini? *sigh*"

Sirius: "Remus… *deketin Remus*"

Remus: "ENGGAK! PERGI LU JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE!"

Fei: "Gombal! Gombal!"

Kukai: "Cium! Cium!"

Teddie: "Eh? Kalian berdua udah selesai ngobrolnya, kuma?"

Fei: "Udah selesai dari sehari yang lalu (?)."

Sirius: "Mus, sini cepetan, biar acara abal ini cepet selesai dan kita bisa pulang!"

Remus: "Lu gombalin gue dari sana aja, ga usah deket-deket! Ih, ga usah megang-megang segala! Entar kalo bini gue nonton gimana?!"

Fei: "Megang apaan sih dia?"

Kukai: "Kalo istri lu nonton paling entar lu langsung mati waktu sampe rumah."

Teddie: "Bisa dipercepat, kuma?"

Sirius: "Yaudah sih, diem aja kalian dulu! Eh Mus, lu tau ga kenapa nama gue Sirius?"

Remus: "Gara-gara emak lu yang kasih nama begitu?"

Sirius: "Bukan, bukan itu. tapi karena gue Sirius (serius) cinta sama kamu :*"

Remus: "…*cium pipi Sirius*. Udah selesai kan?"

Fei: "Dih, lu pengen cepet-cepet selesai ya? Baru 1 gombal udah main cium aja… ga seru lu!"

Remus: "Bodo."

Kukai: "Kemudian dari **DraconisChantal **kuma! **pertanyaan pertama, Padfoot lebih milih anak baptisnya, Harry, ato Moony?**"

Sirius: "Harry ato Moony? Gue bakal milih Harry."

Harry: "Sirius…*mata berkaca-kaca*"

Sirius: "Karena kalo gue milih Moony, gue hanya akan memiliki dia sendiri, hanya 1. Kalo gue pilih Harry, lumayan gue bisa punya Harry sekaligus bapaknya. #maruk"

Fei cs: "…"

Harry + James: "MAKSUD LO APA?!"

Sirius: "Lu ga denger kata gue barusan? Yah intinya sekali dayung 2-3 pulau terlampaui!"

Peter: "Maruk banget lu…"

Kukai: "Masih dari **DraconisChantal**, kali ini buat James!"

James: "Akhirnya giliran gue!"

Kukai: "**Kenapa Prongs make kacamata? Kan dia jarang baca buku.** Silahkan dijawab!"

Peter: "Ah! Orang-orang pada ga tau ya? James itu tuh sebenernya rajin banget baca buku!"

James: "*terharu karena dibelain Peter*"

Peter: "Dia tuh rajin banget baca buku hentai diem-diem tengah malem!"

Remus, Sirius, Fei, Kukai, penonton: "…"

Teddie: "Eh? James seneng baca begituan, kuma? Teddie mau pinjem dong kuma!"

James: "I-itu fitnah! Gue ga pernah –"

Lily: "*tiba-tiba dateng* JAMES…*matanya gelap*"

James: "ITU FITNAH! Kamu tau kan sayang kalo omongan Wormtail itu paling ga bisa dipercaya! Ga akurat! Gosip belaka!"

Fei: "Kalo bukan itu, jawabannya kenapa dong?"

James: "Err…"

Kukai: "Udah sih ngaku aja."

Teddie: "Jadi, kuma?"

James: "Iya deh, emang itu bener…"

Lily: "MATI LO! *nembak pake senapan Fei* #OOC"

James: "*mati*"

Fei: "Yaelah, baru 1 pertanyaan aja udah mati gitu dia…"

Teddie: "Pertanyaan terakhir dari **DraconisChantal** kali ini untuk Remus kuma! **Trus, Moony pernah suka sama siapa selain Padfoot? Moony beneran nggak straight ya?** Oke, aib seorang Remus John Lupin akan segera terungkap, kuma!"

Remus: "*blush*"

Sirius: "Lu ngeduain gue dulu ya, Rem?"

Remus: "Sirius dengerin gue dulu ya. Pertama tuh nama gue bukan Rem. Rem itu nama seorang Shinigami cewe (kalo ga salah) di fandom Death Note. Kedua, gue ga pernah ngeduain lu."

Kukai: "Jadi jawabannya?"

Remus: "Berhubung gue terkenal dan banyak yang suka, baik yang perempuan sampai laki-laki, dari anak kecil sampe tua renta, ga adil rasanya kalo gue hanya jalan dengan salah 1 dari antara mereka saja. Jadinya gue memutuskan untuk TIAP HARI GANTI PASANGAN. Dengan begitu akan adil bagi fans-fans gue."

Peter: "*pingsan*"

Sirius: "Playboy jauh lebih parah daripada gue maupun James…"

James: "Gue ga playboy ye."

Sirius: "Lu udah idup lagi?"

James: "Ga ada yang ga mungkin di fict ini…"

Fei: "Intinya berarti lu straight apa ga, Mus?"

Remus: "Eh gue cape dipanggil Mus. Memangnya nama gue Muslimah di sinetron Indonesia yang dipanggil Mus?"

Fei: "Yaudah sih selow aja…"

Remus: "Gue straight kok."

FG Remus: "KYAAA xD"

Remus: "Tapi gue juga penganut slash."

FG Remus: "…"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya, kuma! Kali ini dari **mrs delacour**. **ini pertanyaan buat sirius , sebenerny sirius tuh suka ga sih sama remus lupin ?** nah, silahkan dijawab, kuma!"

Sirius: "Lu sarap ya pake tanya gitu? Emang lu gak pernah buku fanfik dan search pairing gue sama Remus? Kan udah ada banyak banget! Itu sudah membuktikan kalo gue cinta mati sama Remus!"

Kukai: "Gue gak merasa kalo itu layak dijadikan bukti…"

Sirius: "Biarin."

Kukai: "Masih dari pereview yang sama: **trus tantangan buat james , james harus dansa sama severus snape pake lagu noah separu aku**."

James: "Demi apa lu?"

Kukai: "Demi apa aja boleee~"

Snape: "*tiba-tiba muncul* kenapa gue ada disini?"

Kukai: "Oh ini yang namanya Snape? Jelek juga *di crucio* maksudnya, ga buruk juga…"

Teddie: "Jadi Snape, kuma, Anda harus dansa dengan James pakai lagu Separuh Aku!"

Snape: "Lagu apa itu? Dan, ewww…dengan Potter?"

James: "Lu kira gue yang ngerikues, apa? Ogah banget."

Fei: "Yahhh…Fei ga punya lagunya! Gimana nih?"

James + Snape: "YAY! *tos* Eh? *sadar, liat 1 sama lain, cuci tangan di westafel terdekat*"

Kukai: "Gampang, suruh Sirius, Remus, sama Peter aja yang nyanyiin lagunya, lumayan kan jadi paduan suara!"

Fei: "Kukai-kun pinter! Ayo kalian bertiga kesini! Teddie tarik mereka berdua balik kesini!"

Teddie: "Roger, kuma!"

*setelah Snape dan James balik*

James + Snape: "*dipakein mantra imperius, mulai dansa*"

Sirius, Remus, Peter: "(nyanyi) Dengar laraku…Suara hati ini memanggil namamu. Karna separuh aku…Menyentuh laramu…Semua lukamu tlah menjadi lirihku. Karna separuh aku…Dirimu."

Fei: "Co Cwittt…"

Teddie: "*terharu(?)*"

Kukai: "Selesai, udah kurekam! *ngelihat James sama Snape mau berantem* Dadah Snape! *pencet tombol*"

Fei: "Yah, padahal aku masih pengen liat lagi…"

Kukai: "Entar gue pinjemin rekamannya."

Fei: "Yay!"

Teddie: "Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk James dari **Cha**: **James itu ngrestuin Sirius sama Remus gak sih?**"

James: "*udah tenang dari stroke mendadak* Gue restuin karena gue sahabat yang baik. Gue pengen yang terbaik buat mereka. Jadi kalo mereka saling cinta ya silahkan, tapi kalo ga saling cinta ya gak gue restuin."

Fei: "Pertanyaan selanjutnya datang dari **nmfath28** buat Sirius!

Peter: "Kok Sirius mulu sih? Kapan gue nya?"

James: "Kapan-kapan."

Fei: "**aku mau tanya sirius kok rambutnya waw banget sihh?**"

Sirius: "Mau tau rahasianya? Pakailah shampoo Deadboy setiap pagi, dan roll-lah rambutmu setiap malam! Siang sampe sore diacak-acakin, dan jadi rambut seperti rambut saya!"

James, Remus, Peter: "Woooww…*tepuktangan* #OOC"

Kukai: "Oke, masih dari orang yang sama, **terus kenapa dinamain kelompoknya the marauders?**"

Sirius: "Nah, karena daritadi lu gak dapet giliran ditanyain, lu jawab sekarang deh Pete!"

Peter: "Demi! Giliran yang kayak gini aja baru lempar ke gue!"

Sirius: "Lu mau jawab gak?"

Peter: "Pengen sih, tapi kan gue tidur doang waktu kalian nentuin nama genk kita…"

Fei: "Oke deh Fei permudah bahasa kalimat pertanyaannya. The Marauders itu kan artinya Perampok, kenapa namanya Perampok? Memang kalian ngerampok?"

James: "Enggak ada arti khusus sih tentang Marauders itu sendiri, intinya kami hanya ingin menggunakan kata yang artinya Perampok. Seperti yang kita semua tau (cie elah) orang-orang tuh pada takut sama yang namanya perampok, jadi kami pengen ditakuti dan berkuasa juga seperti layaknya perampok."

Remus: "Mengenai alasan kami memilih Marauders, sebenernya kami sempet mau milih Phantom Thief, tapi ternyata Kaito Kid di fandom Detective Conan udah duluan mematenkan nama itu untuk dirinya sendiri."

Sirius: "Terus sempet kepikiran nama kelompok Straw Hat. Entah darimana kita kepikiran nama itu. jadi kalo kita pake nama itu rencananya kita akan pake topi jerami kemana-mana setiap harinya. Eh ternyata Luffy dari fandom One Piece udah pake nama itu duluan…"

James: "Lalu kami pun searching di google translate, dan ketemulah nama Marauders!"

Sirius: "Tapi kami juga cari tahu dulu apa udah ada kelompok lain yang pakai nama itu."

Remus: "Karena ternyata belom ada kelompok dengan nama Marauders, kami memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama itu dan mengajukannya kepada pemerintah setempat."

Fei + Kukai + Teddie: "*tidur*"

Remus: "Mereka…tidur…"

Fei: "Hm? Oh udah selesai? Kalian ngejelasinnya udah kayak professor Binns aja deh, bikin ngantuk… selanjutnya dari **Dandeliona96**: **Aku mau nantang para Merauders untuk adu lelucon/kejahilan ma si kembar Weasley, Yang kalah di ceburin ke danau hitam**. Akhirnya mereka akan tampil! *pencet tombol*"

Fred + George: "*tiba-tiba muncul* kami dimana?"

Teddie: "Selamat datang di acara ini kuma!"

Fans Weasley Twins: "KYAAA xDD"

Fred + George: "*melambaikan tangan*"

Fei: "Jadi si kembar akan adu kejahilan dengan Marauders. Get ready! Set…GO! *kayak lomba lari* Teddie ikutin mereka terus rekam ya!"

Teddie: "Roger, kuma!"

*1 jam kemudian*

Kukai: "Kok mereka lama? Ah itu dia mereka udah balik!"

Fei: "Gimana, Ted?"

Teddie: "Si kembar ngerjain Umbridge dengan nuker semua foto kucing di ruangannya menjadi foto bulldog yang jelek serta taring panjang dan bulunya hitam, kuma! Sedangkan Marauders ngerjain Snape dengan menggantung Snape terbalik terus celana panjangnya dilepasin, kuma!"

Fei: "Ini sulit…"

Kukai: "Kita voting aja ya! Yang lebih puas dengan hasil kerja Marauders angkat tangan! *angkat tangan*"

Harry + Ron: "*angkat tangan*"

Fei: "Haha kalian cuma bertiga! Nah, yang lebih si kembar mana tangannya? *angkat tangan*

Teddie + Hermione: "*angkat tangan*"

Kukai: "Seri…"

Peter: "*angkat tangan (?)*"

Fei: "Jadi berempat gara-gara Peter angkat tangan! xD"

James: "Idiot! Lu ngapain sih!"

Peter: "A-anoo…tadi ada lalet berisik banget terus mau kuusir…"

Sirius: "Lu bau kali ga mandi-mandi! Jadinya di datengin lalet!"

Teddie: "Maka dari itu pemenangnya adalah si kember Weasley, kuma! xD"

Fred + George: "*tos*"

Fei: "Yay!"

Remus: "Ah elah gara-gara lu nih Pete!"

Fei: "Karena Marauders kalah, mereka akan diceburin ke danau hitam!"

Kukai: "Tapi karena mereka masih di butuhkan di chapter ini, maka mereka akan diceburkan di penghujung acara!"

Teddie: "Tantangan selanjutnya dari **Weaselle7**, **coba kalo James ngegombalin Lily habis-habisan tapi sebelumnya minum Polyjuice Potion dulu dengan ekstrak rambut Wormtail**, kuma. Silahkan kuma, ini polyjuice-nya kuma!"

James: "Gombalin Lily sih sebenernya ga masalah secara kami udah kawin. Tapi ekstrak rambut Wormtail itu loh yang…ewww…"

Fei: "Wormtail, relakanlah sehelai rambutmu! Kukai bawa Lily kesini!"

Peter: "Nih *ngasih sehelai rambutnya*. Yah, ketampanan gue terbagi deh…"

Remus: "Cih, bacot lu Pete! #OOC?"

James: "*masukin rambut Peter ke Polyjuice*"

*WARNING! Bagi yang lagi makan ato lagi minum, hentikan dulu makan atau minumnya untuk beberapa saat, dikhawatirkan anda akan eneg sendiri (mungkin)!*

Kukai: "Ini Lily-nya!"

Lily: "Hai James! …Itu minuman apa?"

Teddie: "Ramuannya sedang bereaksi, kuma!"

Fei: "Hmm…warnanya…kok agak kuning kecoklatan ya? Kayak T*** ato kotoran di comberan aja…"

Kukai: "Ih, itu yang keluar panjang-panjang apaan? *liat lebih deket* Ekor tikus ato cacing?"

James: "Gue harus minum ini?"

Fei: "Minum! *dorong gelasnya sampe Polyjuice masuk ke mulut James*"

James: "HOOEEEKK! Rasa apaan ini! Jijik banget suwer kayak lagi minum air comberan! Bahkan racun pun lebih enak!

Sirius: "Emang lu pernah minum air comberan sama racun?"

James: "Enggak."

*dan sekarang James telah menjadi Peter*

Kukai: "Silahkan mulai menggombal!"

James: (suaranya suara Wormtail) "…Lily…"

Lily: "*merinding*"

James: "Namamu itu nama bunga kan ya?"

Lily: "I-Iya…"

James: "Pantesan, soalnya kamu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga!"

Lily: "Najis! Pergi lu jauh-jauh! Gue udah kawin sama James!"

James: "Gue kan James!"

Lily: "Sorry, lupa. Tampang lu jadi kayak tampang Peter sih, jelek."

Peter: "…#jleb"

Kukai: "Masih dari Weaselle7, **Sirius, lu mesti nari Tango sama Snape sampe kaki lu bedua encok!**"

Sirius: "Jirr…baru gue tarik nafas lega, tau-taunya gue bakal disiksa lagi!"

Teddie: "Silahkan kuma, ini Snape-nya kuma!"

Fei: "Pake lagu ini ya! *nyalain tape*"

Kukai: "Siap?"

Snape: "Enggak!"

Fei: "Imperio!"

Sirius + Snape: "Siap."

Kukai: "Mulai! *ngerekam*"

Teddie: "Sambil tungguin mereka encok, kuma, kita lanjutin aja, kuma! Datang dari **firyaalmalfoy21** buat James, kuma: **Menurut lo lily tuh orangnya kayak gimana dan apa yang buat lo tergila-gila sama lily?**"

James: (udah balik ke wujud semula) Lily itu cantik, manis, menawan, baik, rajin belajar, pintar, tidak sombong, rendah hati, rajin menabung dan lain-lain. Dia sempurna menurut gue."

Lily: "Ah James, aku jadi malu kan!"

Fei: "Terus apanya yang bikin lu tergila-gila sama dia? Karena dia sempurna? Gue juga sempurna kayak dia tuh!"

James: "Dih, amit-amit deh lu. Emm…kenapa ya? Gue ga tau, gue cuma merasa kalo dia itu soulmate gue yang dari dulu gue cari."

Fei: "Aww…co cwitt… pertanyaannya selanjutnya buat Remus: **Sebenernya lo rela ga sih nikah sama tonks? Apa cuma gara-gara kasian?**"

Remus: "Antara rela ga rela juga sih. Secara fans gue banyak dan gue juga ga mau hanya terikat dengan 1 orang aja."

-sementara itu di tempat Tonks-

Tonks: "Kok kayaknya gue jadi pengen hajar Remus ya? *ngasah pisau*"

-kembali ke studio-

Remus: "Okelah, mungkin gue rela juga, karena gimana pun gue memang punya rasa ke dia. Dan gue nikahin dia tanpa rasa kasian sama sekali, oke? Justru gue kasian sama dia nya karena dia jatuh cinta sama gue yang seorang werewolf, padahal gue rasa seharusnya dia bisa dapetin cowo normal yang ada diluar sana…"

Fei: "Kok hari ini pada so sweet semua sih? Memang kalian yang so sweet ato sebenernya kalian itu sok sweet?"

Remus: "Tau, kan lu yang jadi author-nya."

Fei: "Oh iya, lali aku…"

Peter: "Situ orang Jawa? Kok ngomongnya 'lali'?"

Fei: "Gue bukan orang Jawa. Dan bagi yang ga tau, 'lali' artinya 'lupa'."

Teddie: "Selanjutnya, kuma! Buat Sirius: **Selama Harry Potter 3-5 kan ga pernah kedengeran lo punya pacar, sebenernya lo suka sama tuh siapa?** Silahkan dijawab, Sirius!

Sirius: "*masih dalam pengaruh imperius, masih dasa dansa sama Snape* Gue suka sama Snape!"

Kukai: "Ya maklum lah, dia kan masih kena imperius…"

Fei: "Tapi jawaban adalah jawaban. Berarti Sirius suka sama Snape!"

Sirius + Snape: "*udah sadar* HAH?!"

Sirius: "ENGGAK! Sebenernya bukan dia!"

Teddie: "Udah lewat tuh kuma~"

Snape: "Sialan, gara-gara lu keinjek kaki gue mulu, jadi encok nih!"

Sirius: "Gue juga, dodol!"

Kukai: "Pertanyaan terakhirnya adalah untuk Peter!"

Peter: "Akhirnya…"

Kukai: "**Gimana sih rasanya ga di anggep di marauders? Terus kenapa lo mau jadi pengikut si botak voldie? Ga kasian sama marauders lain?**"

Peter: "Udah gue duga…"

Fei: "Jadi jawabannya adalah?"

Peter: "Ga dianggep sama Marauders yang lain itu rasanya kayak dikeroyok serigala bertangan datar dan dikepung bajak laut bersirip dipinggir kapal!"

Kukai: "Gue merasa de javu…"

Fei: "Kayak iklan apa itu ya…"

Peter: "Terus gue ikut Poldi sebenernya alasannya rada miris. Lu semua tau kalo gue agak ga dianggep di Marauders. Jadi gue kesel dan berniat bales dendam, makanya gue pergi ke Poldi. Agak kasian sih sama temen-temen gue, karena berarti kan gue harus mengkhianati mereka…"

Teddie: "Kasian kuma…"

Peter: "Hidup gue memang patut dikasihani…"

Teddie: "Teddie bukan kasian sama Peter, kuma! Tapi kasian sama itu tuh kuma! *nunjuk anjing kecil*"

Fei: "Kasian itu anjing kakinya luka…hiks…"

Peter: "Sialan…"

Kukai: "*swt* selanjutnya adalah tantangan buat Remus dari firyaalmalfoy21: **Cium sirius di bibir selama 5 menit**."

Remus: "Gampang. *cium bibir Sirius*"

*5 menit kemudian*

Sirius: "Gw…keabisan…napas..!"

Remus: "Gw…butuh…tabung…oksigen…"

Fei: "Ah, kalian berdua payah!"

Teddie: "Selnajutnya untuk Sirius: **Lo harus dance gangnam style bareng semua anggota death eathers**."

Fei: "DE kan? Berarti termasuk Snape!"

Snape: "Kok gitu?"

Kukai: "Iyalah! *siapin kamera*"

Fei: "Imperio (lagi)!"

Teddie: "Ikuti irama ya, kuma! Mulai kuma!"

"Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh"

Sirius: "Udah tuh! Tambah encok deh gue!"

Kukai: "Tantangan untuk James! Wah ini mah bukan nyiksa James! **smackdown (?) severus sampe patah tulang**."

James: "DENGAN SENANG HATI!"

*BRAAAKKK*

Snape: "*mati karena patah tulang*"

James: "Makasih yang udah kasih tantangan itu!"

Fei: "Terakhir tantangan buat Peter: **Lo harus nyipok voldi di bibir**."

Peter: "Gampang! *ngeloyor jalan pergi*"

Fei: "Ted, ikutin dia!"

Kukai: "Sambil tunggu, sekarang review dateng dari DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan. Buset, namanya panjang banget! Tantangan pertamanya: **James gue mau loh merkosa Snape!**"

James: "Hah? Kan dia udah mati…"

Snape: "*idup lagi*"

James: "Kok…?"

Fei: "Tidak ada yang mustahil di fik ini, inget?"

Kukai: "Silahkan, kalian berdua bisa pake kamar yang di sebelah sana."

Sirius: "Kenapa ga disini aja?"

Fei: "Kalo mereka ngelakuinnya disini, bisa-bisa dari rated K+ melonjak menjadi rated M…"

Kukai: "Heh, cepet kesana! *nyuruh James sama Snape*"

James + Snape: "I-Iya…"

Fei: "Sambil tungguin Peter sama James, ini adalah pertanyaan untuk Sirius: **Sirius, sebenernya loe cinta banget ga sih sama Remus Lupin? Kangen ga 12 tahun di Azkaban ga ketemu ama beliau?**"

Sirius: "Ih kangen banget! Secara gue cinta mati sama dia! Tapi ya memang dia nyebelein, waktu gue bebas ternyata dia malah kegenitan sama Tonks!"

Remus: "Ngaco aja lu! Di buku aja ditulis tentang gue kenal sama Tonks tuh di buku kelima! Sebelumnya gue tuh sama Snape! Eh…ups…"

Kukai: "Eaaa…eits, kalo mau berantem nanti aja ya, di belakang panggung! Dari Uzu Seichi buat Sirius: **om, Sirius,, om kalo suruh milih antara Regulus sma Remus pilih mana?misalnya klo kduanya dlam bahaya om lbih milih nyelametin siapa?**"

Fei: "Pilihan yang mudah, pasti jawabannya Remus kan?"

Sirius: "Seandainya gue bisa milih Remus…tapi gue akan pilih Regulus. Kalo mereka ada dalam bahaya dan Remus yang mati, gue hanya akan dihantui rasa bersalah mungkin. Tapi kalo Regulus yang mati, maka ortu gue bakal ngehajar gue. Jadi ya gitu deh…"

Kukai: "Pantes…"

Fei: "Ah, Peter udah balik! Gimana Ted?"

Teddie: "Peter curang, kuma! Poldi kan udah mati, kuma! Jadi tadi Peter cuma nyium bibir Poldi yang udah dalam kubur kuma!"

Peter: "Siapa suruh lu gak idupin dia dulu. Dudududu~"

Kukai: "Oh, Snape sama James juga udah keluar dari kamar!"

Snape: "Potter sialan! Gue sampe kehilangan kejantananku!"

Teddie: "Eh? Tadi mereka ngapain kuma?"

Fei: "Main rumah-rumahan."

Kukai: "Lanjut! Buat Sirius lagi nih, **kmu sma Remus bneran ada hubungan yg menjurus ga' sih?**"

Sirius: "Kalo hanya sekedar hubungan sih ada. Kalo sampe menjurus sih enggak. Gue masih perawan (?) kayak lagu Perawan Solo…"

Fei: "Dasar geblek, judulnya tuh Bengawan Solo!"

Sirius: "Yah ga jauh beda lah…"

Teddie: "Kemudian untuk Remus, kuma! **lebih cinta mana. Tonks apa Sirius? jawab jujur!**"

Remus: "Gue akan milih bini sendiri, secara setelah gue nikah, mata gue sudah terbuka kalau hubungan straight memang lebih baik.

Sirius: "Kok gitu sih? Lu udah ngelupain gue?"

Remus: "Iya. #jahat"

Kukai: "Terus buat James, **James, Harry thu anak lu benran ga'? kok dikit banget miripnya?**"

James: "Asbes! Ketauan nih belom baca Surat untuk Mereka di Surat ke 85 Chapter 86 (promosi :P)! Disitu bahkan Snape sampe bilang kalau dia benci banget sama Harry karena Harry mirip banget sama gue! Dan buat pertanyaan itu, jawabannya adalah Harry murni anak gue!"

Fei: "Selanjutnya dari **Last-Heir Black**: **knapa sirius black ga punya pasangan hidup? pdahal dia ganteng lho**. Silahkan Sirius."

Sirius: "Hmm…takdir kayaknya. Oh enggak! Gini, gue kan cintanya buat Remus, sedangkan Remus udah kawin sama Tonks. Karena gue setia, ya gue tungguin aja sampe Remus cerai ato Tonks mati…gitu."

Kukai: "Jahat banget ini orang…"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya kuma! **knapa SB x RL itu tenar bgt di jagad fanfiction?** Silahkan Sirius dan Remus, kuma!"

Remus: "Kok tanyanya ke kita sih? Kita kan hanya mendalami peran."

Sirius: "Iya, mending tanya aja langsung sama author-author yang nulis di fanfiction mengenai pairing kami."

Kukai: "**suruh Peter dan James berenang mengelilingi danau hitam 7x**. Nah loh, sedangkan nanti di penghujung acara mereka akan diceburin kesana juga…"

Fei: "Gini aja deh. Karena semuanya diceburin, tapi yang disuruh berenang cuma Peter sama James, berarti setelah berenang Peter sama James boleh naik ke permukaan. Sedangkan Sirius sama Remus tetep di danau. Setuju?"

Penonton: "SETUJU!"

Marauders: "ENGGAK!"

Fei: "4 lawan banyak yang menang yang banyak dong! Hahahaha!"

Teddie: "Kemudian dari **DarkBlueSong**, kuma! Buat Peter: **secara kan peter tikus, gimana sih cara membasmi tikus yg efektif? Kan bnyk tuh org yg gak suka tikus...**"

Peter: "Gini ya, kalo dari pengalaman gue seumur hidup, silahkan cari kucing jelek berwarna ginger bernama Crookshanks. Silahkan kucing itu saja yang mengejar tikus-tikus yang berkeliaran di rumah Anda."

Remus: "Pengalaman buruk ya, Pete?"

Peter: "Banget. Oh dan sebelum itu, Anjing hitam bernama Padfoot harus datengin Crookshanks dulu buat ngasih intruksi, maka dijamin tikus-tikus akan semakin berlarian."

James: "Bijaksana sekali~"

Fei: "Buat Lupin: **gimana kamu bisa bertahan hidup selama 12thn tanpa sirius? Nggak gila kah?**"

Sirius: "Iya, kok lu tahan sih? Gue aja ga kuat!"

Remus: "Elu ya elu. Gue ya gue. Lu bukan gue dan gue bukan lu, paham?"

Teddie: "Dan jawabannya adalah kuma?"

Remus: "Gampang, gue cuma makan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna yang amat sangat bergizi. Tidur dan makan tepat waktu. Bangun tidur kuterus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi."

Kukai: "Kayak lagu…"

Remus: "Yah pokoknya kalo gue ngelakuin itu semua ya gue ga gila."

Fei: "Dan James! DarkBlueSong titip salam buat kamu!"

James: "Hah? Siapa tuh? Ga kenal, ga usah sok kenal deh! *ditendang*"

Kukai: "Pereview terakhir adalah **Antares Malfoy**! Tantangannya: **James suruh jadi rusa terus ke Kebon Raya Bogor dong, Sirius tebak yang mana James dari sekian ribu rusa yang ada xD**."

James: "Demi apa…"

Fei: "Cepetan!"

James: "*jadi rusa, pergi KRB*"

Sirius: "*tutup mata* udah belom?"

James: "Belom!"

Sirius: "Udah?"

James: "Udah!"

Fei: "Kok kayak main petak umpet?"

Teddie: "Silahkan Sirius ke KRB juga ya kuma!"

-di KRB-

Sirius: "Hmm…Apakah kalian melihat rusa? *ala dora* Dimana? Oh iya disana!"

Fei: "*swt*"

Sirius: "James…puss…sini puss…"

James: "Sialan, lu kira gue kucing! *tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyian*"

Sirius: "Yei James ketemu!"

James: "Gue kelepasan…"

Sirius: "Nah, sekarang James yang gentian nyari ya!"

Kukai: "KITA MASIH DITENGAH ACARA WOI!"

Fei: "BALIK KE STUDIO CEPETAN!"

Teddie: "*berlindung di bawah meja*"

-di studio-

Fei: "Bisa-bisanya kalian terbawa suasana seperti itu! sadar umur dong! #ceramah"

James + Sirius: "Ma-maaf…"

Teddie: "Terus Antares Malfoy bilang gini: **aku juga punya gank Marauders lho disekolahku dulu! :D Tapi isinya cewek semua :D dan kami cinta kalian!**."

Marauders: "Kami ga kenal kalian dan kami ga cinta kalian! #jahat *ditendang Fei* Ma-maksudnya, halo untuk kalian!"

Kukai: "Baiklah, pertanyaannya sudah habis!"

Teddie: "Di episode depan tidak akan kalah seru kuma!"

Fei: "Chapter depan akan ada si kembar Weasley dan si kembar Prewett: Fred dan George Weasley serta Fabian dan Gideon Weasley. Dan bintang tamu yang akan menemani Fei dan Teddie juga pasangan kembar!"

Teddie: "Jadi silahkan mengirim pertanyaan, pernyataan, dan tantangan HANYA UNTUK KEMBAR WEASLEY DAN KEMBAR PREWETT kuma!"

Kukai: "Oke, saya Souma Kukai!"

Teddie: "Teddie, kuma!"

Fei: "Dan Fei Mei undur diri! *ceburin Marauders ke danau hitam* Dadah!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	5. Weasley Twins dan Duo Prewett

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 5: Weasley twins dan duo Prewett~**

**.**

**.**

Teddie: "Fei-chan kuma! Bangun, kuma!"

Fei: "Hoaaemm…apaan sih Ted, masih ngantuk!"

Teddie: "Ih kuma, kita udah mau mulai acaranya, kuma!"

Fei: "Yaudah, aku sarapan dulu ya…"

Teddie: "Ga bisa kuma, kameranya udah mulai ngerekam kuma!"

Fei: "Hm? Eh?! Aduh Fei masih pake piyama!"

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, P4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik para penciptanya, lagu-lagu dan iklan yang ada di fict ini adalah milik penciptanya juga!

**Warning**: typo(s), gaje, garing, masih belajar bikin fict kayak gini, kejiwaan (?), melanggar guidelines, crossover banyak fandom. Teddie si pembawa acara bukanlah Teddy Lupin dari HP series, melainkan Teddie dari Persona 4.

.

.

Fei: (udah ganti baju) "Baiklah pemirsa, kembali bersama kami di acara abal nan ajaib ini dengan Fei Mei dan Teddie!"

Teddie: "Halo kuma! Episode ini kami telah mengundang 2 pasang anak kembar kuma, berarti totalnya ada 4 orang kuma!"

Fei: "Kita sambut dengan sangat meriah, inilah dia suami Fei beserta saudara kembarnya –Fred dan George Weasley!"

Teddie: "Sejak kapan Fred jadi suami Fei-chan, kuma?"

Fei: "Sejak kapan aja boleee~"

Fred + George: "*naik ke atas panggung, senyum, lambaiin tangan*"

Fans Weasley twins (termasuk Fei): "KYAAAA xD"

Teddie: "Dan pasangan kembar selanjutnya adalah Fabian dan Gideon Prewett kuma!"

Fabian + Gideon: "*naik ke panggung*"

Fei: "Dan yang seperti Fei katakan di episode kemaren, bintang tamunya pun anak kembar juga! Mari kita sambut HIKARU dan KAORU HITACHIIN dari fandom Ouran High School Host Club!"

Hikaru + Kaoru: "*naik panggung* Nah! Mari kita mulai game-nya! Tebak yang mana Hikaru dan Kaoru ya! *kedipin mata*"

Teddie: "Kuma…ini bukan di Host Club kuma…"

Hikaru: "Eh? Bukan ya?"

Kaoru: "Bukannya tadi Kyoya bilang dia ada bikin pertunjukan disini?"

Fei: "Kyoya bilang gitu? Ah dia memang pinter bersandiwara…"

Kaoru: "Maksudnya?"

Fei: "Iya, Fei cuma bilang mau pinjem kalian berdua untuk jadi MC di episode ini dengan bayaran –piiiip- Yen (sensor)."

Hikaru: "Kyoya mata duitan…"

Teddie: "Yak kuma! Jadi si kembar Hitachiin ini adalah kembar favorit Fei-chan kuma, favorit nomor 1 kuma! Mengalahkan si kembar Weasley kuma!"

Fred: "Hah? Kok lu gitu sih? Katanya lu suka sama gue!"

Fei: "Gak ada hubungan sama Fei suka lu ye. Oke jadi alasan Fei memilih Hitachiin Brothers (mereka enggak disebut sebagai Hitachiin twins meski kembar) kali ini adalah sekalian biar semuanya kembar! Terus katanya kan si kembar Weasley tuh mirip kayak si kembar Prewett, sedangkan kalo si kembar Weasley dijadiin anime Fei yakin bakal mirip sama Hitachiin brothers!"

Teddie: "Sekarang kita langsung mulai, kuma! Pertanyaan pertama datang dari **Rise Star** buat Fred dan George kuma: **Pernah nggak kalian ketukar pakian dalam nya?**."

George: "PERNAH!"

Fred: "Bukan pernah lagi, tapi hampir selalu! Keseringannya tuh kalo dikasih skala dari 1 sampe 10 (paling sering) ya kurang lebih…"

Fred + George: "SEMBILAN!"

George: "Soalnya ukuran kami sama."

Fred: "Tapi warnanya beda!"

George: "Masalahnya ibu kami ga bisa bedain kami sih."

Fred: "Jadinya sekalipun pakaian dalam kami beda warna ato udah dikasih nama…"

George: "Bakal tetep ketuker!"

Fei: "Bisa gak ngomongnya ga usah ganti-gantian begitu? Yang normal aja gitu?"

Fred + George: "Gak bisa!"

Hikaru: "Masih dari Rise Star!"

Kaoru: "Masih untuk Weasley twins: **Kalo kalian punya twitter siapa yg pertama kalian follow?**."

Hikaru: "Eh? Mereka punya twitter?"

Kaoru: "Pasti mereka ngikutin kita berdua!"

Fred: "Enak aja!"

George: "Gue sama Fred lahir duluan daripada kalian berdua!"

Fabian: "Berantem!"

Gideon: "Hajar!"

Fei: "*bidik Fabian sama Gideon*"

Teddie: "Jawabannya apa Fred dan George kuma?"

Fred: "Kami punya twitter kok."

George: "Twitternya satu akun untuk berdua."

Hikaru: "Tuh kan ngikutin lagi!"

Fred: "Seinget gue yang kita follow pertama itu…hm…siapa ya? Lupa gue."

George: "Twitter-nya Ron."

Fei: "Hah? Demi apa? Kok Ron?"

Fred: "Iya, jadi kita bisa liat apa aja yang dia tulis dan jadi bahan lawakan kita keesokan harinya!"

Teddie: "Sekarang tantangan untuk Fred, kuma!"

Fred: "Asyik!"

Teddie: "**Trus gw mau Fred nge-gombalin Bellatrix dong yang mesra ya**."

George: "Bwahahaha makan tuh asyik!"

Fred: "! #$%^&*"

Fei: "Ga boleh! Fred cuma milik Fei! ga boleh gombalin cewe lain!"

Kaoru: "*mencet tombol, Bellatrix dateng* ups kepencet :P"

Bellatrix: "Hm? Kalian? *nunjuk Fei sama Teddie* kok ketemu lagi?"

Gideon: "Mampus lo! Gombalin sana!"

Fabian: "Sini gue bantuin *bisikin Fred*"

Fred: "*dibisikin Fabian* Hah? Lu mah sesat!"

Hikaru: "Cepetan!"

Fred: "Bel…"

Bellatrix: "'Bel'? Lu kira gue Bella Swan?"

Fred: "Yaudah sih nama doang…"

Bellatrix: "Ngapain manggil gue? Gue lagi sibuk!"

Fred: "Lu tau ga apa bedanya gue sama Harry? Kalo Harry kepalanya sakit karena ada Voldemort, kalo kepala gue cenat-cenut mikirin elo!"

Bellatrix: "Sorry, gue gak pedofil! *ilang*"

Fred: "Udah kan?"

George: "Gak seru lu."

Fred: "Shut up."

Kaoru: "Selanjutnya dari **Last-Heir Black**, **buat si kembar Prewett, gmn rasanya punya sodara kaya Molly?**"

Gideon: "Hm, rasanya gimana ya?"

Fabian: "Rasanya tuh macem-macem! Manis, asem, asin. Rame rasanya!"

Gideon: "Kayak di iklan permen muggle itu loh! Permen apa namanya? Oh iya, permen nona-nona!"

Fei: "…Nona itu bukannya nama guru Fisika Fei?"

Fred: "Eh? Permennya rasa macem-macem?"

George: "Bisa jadi produk baru toko kita!"

Hikaru: "Udah ah! Masa jadi ngomongin permen?"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya, kuma! **buat si kembar Weasley : nyanyiin 1 lagu yang elo bgt dong**."

George: "Lagu?"

Fred: "Seinget gue kita tuh prankster deh, bukan penyanyi."

Kaoru: "Gak usah curcol, langsung nyanyi aja."

Fred: "Lagu apa nih George?"

George: "Ah! Gue tau! *bisikin Fred*"

Fred: "Oke! Ayo kita nyanyi!"

Fei: "Fred-nya Fei bakal nyanyi… #terharu"

Teddie: "Musik kuma!"

Hikaru + Kaoru, Fabian + Gideon: "*makan popcorn*"

Fred: (nyanyi) "_Sempat ngerasa sedih karna sering di-bully  
Pernah jadinya malu karna dicibir mulu  
Bukannya ku tak mendengar kata-kata yang kasar  
Bukannya ku tak peduli semua caci dan maki_"

Fred + George: (nyanyi) "_Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi  
singing all day long  
Semangat ku tak akan pernah patah lagi  
dancing all night long_"

George: (nyanyi) "_Gak ada lagi keki, ada kamu di hati  
Hidup cuma sekali, marilah kita happy  
Awalnya ku tak menyangka dapatkan senyum darimu  
Akhirnya ku bahagia menari kita bersama_"

Fred + George: (nyanyi) "_Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi  
singing all day long (singing all day long)  
Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi  
dancing all night long [5x]_"

Fred: (rap) "_Tak peduli ku di-bully, omongan lu gue beli  
Cacian lu gue cuci dengan senyuman prestasi  
Tak pernah ku malu karna cibiranmu  
Ku jadikan motivasi untuk maju  
no more mellow say no to galau  
No more tears say no to fear_"

George: (rap) "_let's dance together all night long [4x]_"

Fred + George: (nyanyi) "_Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi  
__singing all day long__  
Semangat ku tak akan pernah patah lagi  
__dancing all night long_

_Senyuman ku tak akan pernah luntur lagi  
__singing all day long__  
Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi  
__'cause you bless me up__"_

_Fans Weasley twins + Fei: "KYAAAA! xD"_

_Hikaru: "Ah kita juga bisa!"_

_Kaoru: "Ayo kita nyanyi!"_

_Teddie: "Ga boleh kuma, ini bukan acara untuk kalian kuma!"_

_Fei: "Baiklah, kemudian _**suruh si kembar Prewett ngejailin si kembar Weasley mpe nangis**"

Fabian: "Serius nih?"

Gideon: "Dengan senang hati!"

*Fabian + Gideon pergi*

Fred + George: "?"

*Fabian + Gideon balik ke panggung*

George: "Kalian abis ngapain?"

Gideon: "Ga ngapa-ngapain."

Fabian: "Huehehehe…"

Molly: "*lari ke panggung* FREEEDD! GEORGEEE! TANAMAN EMAK LU DIAPAIN?!"

Fred: "Hah? Tanaman?"

George: "Sialan, pasti kita difitnah nih!"

Molly: "Dasar anak nakal! *jewer Fred sama George*"

Hikaru: "Eh rekam nih, Kaoru!"

Kaoru: "Siap!"

Molly: "Ga ada ampun lagi! Masa tanaman gue diobrak-abrik gitu! Gue gak terima!"

Fred: "Adududuh sakit maaaakk! *mulai berlinang air mata*"

George: "Mak, kalo kuping gue yang ini lepas juga, berarti gue gak akan punya telinga lagi loh! (George tinggal punya 1 telinga, inget?) *nangis*

Molly: "Eh? Oh iya…"

Kaori: "Baiklah, karena mereka sudah nangis…"

Hikaru: "Kita akan lanjutkan acaranya!"

Kaori: "Pertanyaan dari **firyaalmalfoy21**!"

Hikaru: "Untuk kembar Weasley: **Kenapa dari antara ron sama ginny lo lebih milih ngisengin ron?**."

Fred: "Ini pertanyaan yang sangat mudah."

George: "Jadi gini, Ginny itu anak kesayangan nyokap."

Fred: "Jadi kalo Ginny kenapa-kenapa ya nyokap langsung nyaris pingsan gitu."

George: "Padahal waktu Ron ato Bill yang kenapa-kenapa dia cuma kaget aja tuh."

Fred: "Jadi kalo yang jadi korban keusilan kita adalah Ginny, dampaknya fatal."

George: "Itulah sebabnya kami lebih seneng ngerjain Ron!"

Fei: "Masih dari orang yang sama untuk Weasley twins lagi, **Terus sebenernya lo rela ga kalo ginny sama harry terus ron sama hermione?**"

Teddie: "Eaaa…FreMione alert kuma!"

Fei: "*gebuk Teddie*"

Fred: "Masalah Ginny sama Harry itu gapapa menurut kami."

George: "Ginny adalah adik kesayangan kami dan kami tau kalo dia ngefans banget sama Harry."

Fred: "Awalnya ngefas, tapi lama-lama jadi cinta mati gitu."

George: "Dan selama Harry juga cinta sama Ginny, kami pun relain aja."

Fred: "Masalah Ron sama Hermione itu rada gak rela."

Teddie: "Pasti karena Hermione, kuma!"

Fred: "Enggak, bukan karena Hermione, tapi karena Ron-nya."

George: "Kami gak rela kalo Ron sama siapa-siapa."

Fei: "Kok gitu?"

Fred: "Soalnya Ron itu paling enak dikerjain."

George: "Jadinya kalo dia punya pasangan, jadi lebih susah dikerjain…"

Hikaru + Kaoru: "Huh payah! Kami mah siapa pun yang jadi mangsanya juga masalah!"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya buat duo Prewett kuma, **Gimana sih perasaan kalian gara-gara ga pernah muncul di HP?**."

Fei: "Hah? Bukannya pernah ya?"

Fabian: "Iya, pernah kok di HP5."

Gideon: "Kami cuma tampil sekilas aja –di foto anggota perdana Orde Phoenix."

Hikaru: "Mungkin pertanyaannya adalah perasaan karena hanya ditampilkan sekali."

Kaoru: "Atau perasaan karena jarang ditampilin."

Fabian: "Kalau gitu, jawabannya adalah sedih tentunya."

Gideon: "Karena kami kan sebenernya terkenal di masa kami!"

Fabian: "Udah terkenal, masa ga ditampilin sih?"

Fei: "Mending kalian demo aja ke JKR."

Fabian: "Pengennya sih gitu, tapi kami udah mati, inget?"

Gideon: "Masa kita jadi penampakan? Entar JKR pingsan lagi…"

Hikaru: "Oke, kemudian tantangan untuk George **Lo harus nyatain cinta ke umbridge di depan banyak orang, abis itu lo harus nari saman sama dumbledore 1 hari penuh.**"

George: "Ap-apa-apan itu! Umbridge? Si (D)Umb*tch itu?"

Kaoru: "Iya, ciyus deh."

Fei: "Tapi nari saman sama Dumbly seharian itu ga bisa dilakuin sekarang."

Teddie: "Jadi tantangan ini akan dilakukan di penghujung acara kuma! Sekarang tantangan untuk Fred kuma, **Lo harus nyanyi lagu i will always love you by whitney houston sama... Bellatrix dengan gaya yang romantiis banget, abis itu lo harus ngeledakkin (?) hogwarts bwahahaha**"

Fred: "Kok sama Bellatrix sih?"

Fei: "Kenapa gak sama Fei aja sih?"

Hikaru: "Cepetan!"

Kaoru: "Ini dia lagi Bellatrix-nya!"

Fabian: "Imperio!"

Gideon: "*nyalain musik*"

Fred + Bellatrix: (udah kena imperio) "_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. _"

Fei: "Tidaaakk! Fred! come back to me!"

Teddie: "*bekep Fei terus di bawa ke belakang panggung*"

Fred + Bellatrix: (masih kena imperius) "_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm. _"

Fabian + Gideon: "Manisnya…."

Fred + Bellatrix: (masih) "_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need. _"

Hikaru + Kaoru: "*cekikikan*"

Fred + Bellatrix: (dan masih) "_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._"

Fabian, Gideon, Hikaru, Kaoru: "Yaaaayyy *tepuk tangan*"

Fei + George: "…"

Teddie: "Dadah Bellatrix kuma! *pencet tombol*"

Fred: (udah sadar) "Apa yang terjadi?"

Fabian: "Tadi ada Crookshanks doang lewat."

Hikaru: "Nah sekarang lu harus ledakin Hogwarts!"

Fred: "Dengan senang hati!"

*5 menit kemudian!*

George: "Abis darimana? WC?"

Fred: "Tungguin aja!"

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

BOOOOMMMM!

Fei: "Merasa getar gak barusan?"

Teddie: "Suara apa tadi kuma?"

Kaoru: "*buka jendela* Astajim! Itu Hogwarts ato runtuhan colloseum?"

Fred: "Runtuhan Hogwarts. Bwahahaha!"

Hikaru: "Oke, **Tantangan buat duo prewett ga berat kok cuma harus bikin 1001 candi di hutan terlarang selama satu malam tanpa bantuan sihir**"

Fabian: "Syaratnya hanya 'tanpa bantuan sihir' kan?"

Gideon: "Kalo begitu gampang, ga perlu satu malam!"

Fabian: "Ayo! *Fabian sama Gideon pergi*"

Fei: "Sambil tungguin mereka, **Uzu Seichi** punya pertanyaan! **buat Fred W: Fred,, gimana rsanya jdi kembaran George?**"

Fred: "Gak enak!"

George: "Yang enak itu makanan."

Teddie: "Kenapa gak enak, kuma?"

Fred: "Masa gue yang ganteng, pinter, dan menawan ini ada 2? Seharusnya gue aja cukup kan?"

George: "Fred…"

Fred: "Terus, masa gue dibeda-bedain terus? Kan jadi kesel!"

George: "Asal lu tau ya, gue juga kesel tau dibeda-bedain!"

Hikaru: "Kok gue ngerasa de javu?"

Kaoru: "…"

George: "Gue santet entar lu Fred!"

Fred: "Ga bakal! Pasti gue duluan yang nyantet lu!"

Kaoru: "Sekarang gue yang merasa de javu…"

*Fred sama George berantem*

Fei: "Jangan berantem! Kalo berantem entar gue panggil Haruhi Fujioka loh!"

Hikaru: "Haruhi sangat berpengalaman untuk meleraikan orang yang sedang bertengkar!"

Fred + George: "*diem*"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya kuma, **kenapa klian lbih suka jdii Prankers dri pda murid yg baik,, dan kenapa lbih milih ndiriin toko lelucon dripdha usaha yg lain?**"

Fred: "Duh, denger ya, meski pun kami prankster, kami tuh sebenernya anak yang baik juga."

George: "Kami adalah 'anak baik' yang ada dalam 'kamus' kami."

Fred: "Dan kami senang membuat orang tertawa."

George: "Karena tertawa itu sehat."

Fred: "Dengan membuka toko lelucon, kami ingin menjual produk-produk yang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa."

George: "Yah, lumayan lah, dengan membuat orang tertawa, kita akan dapat berkat plus dari Yang Maha Kuasa…"

Hikaru: "Situ religus?"

George: "Enggak, naskahnya kayak gitu sih."

Kaoru: "Terus buat George."

Hikaru: "**dri sleuruh orang yg ada di Hogwart siapa yang pling suka kmu kerjain?(semua dsini dri thun 1-terakhir)**"

George: "Hmm…gue kalo ngerjain orang tuh selalu bareng Fred sih. Enaknya ngerjain guru-guru sama murid Slytherin! Tapi kalo gue pribadi gue paling suka ngerjain adek gue sendiri, si Ron!"

Fei: "Hah iya? Ini bahaya…"

George: "Kenapa?"

Fei: "Karena tantangan untuk Fred adalah **nyatain cinta ke orang yang pling sering dikerjain ama George**!"

Fred: "Njir, kok gue dapet yang gak enak mulu sih…"

Teddie: "Silahkan, ini Ron nya kuma!"

Kaoru: "Cuma nyatain cinta biasa kok."

Fred: "Ron gue cinta sama lo!"

Ron: "Demi apa Fred ngomong gitu ke gue?"

Hikaru: "Lanjut! **DarkBlueSong** tanya ke Fred: **rela ngga angelina akhirnya kawin sama george?**"

Fred: "Kenapa gak rela?"

George: "Bukannya lu suka dia?"

Fred: "Enggak, cinta gue cuma buat Fei kok dari dulu."

Fei: "Fred… #terharu"

Fred: "Fei… *cium*"

Kaoru: "Oke, berarti jawabannya adalah rela."

Teddie: "Sekarang kita butuh si kembar Prewett kuma!"

Hikaru: "Itu mereka!"

Fabian: "Sudah beres!"

Gideon: "Liat sendiri sana ke hutan."

Kaoru + Hikaru: "*ke hutan, terus balik lagi* kok bisa selesai semuanya?"

Gideon: "Karena syaratnya hanya bilang gak boleh pake sihir, jadi kami minta bantuan dukun (?)."

Fei: "Dukun?"

Fabian: "Iya, Ki Joko Pinter! Hebat loh dia!"

Hikaru: "Pertanyaan untuk kembar Prewett, **karena kalian nggak pernah didiskripsikan dg jelas di buku, coba sebutin ciri fisik kalian masing2 sampe detail nya!**.

Fabian: "Ciri-ciri? Hmm…"

Gideon: "Kami laki-laki."

Fabian: "Kami manusia…"

Gideon: "Apa lagi?"

Kaoru: "Yaelah, kalo cuma kayak gitu sih kita semua tau!"

Fabian: "Yah, kalo mau tau lebih jelas ya seilahkan pelototin Fred sama George aja!"

Gideon: "Karena kabarnya kami adalah kerabat yang paling mirip dengan mereka!"

Fei: "Oke. Hm? Ted, DarkBlueSong kirim salam buat kamu!"

Teddie: "Iya kuma? Halo DarkBlueSong-chan kuma!"

Fei: "Selanjutnya dari **danidovita**, **aku mau tantang weasley twins buat ngerayu remus,tapi jadi sirius & tonks atau sirius & tom riddle..polijus pasti..pengen tau remus lebih cinta siapa**. Ini polyjusnya!"

Hikaru: "Tom Riddle disini maksudnya yang junior? Berarti Voldemort kan?"

Kaoru: "Karena Voldemort botak alias ga punya rambut, jadi kalian berubah jadi Sirius sama Tonks aja ya!"

Hikaru + Kaoru: "Ganbatte!"

Fabian: "Ayo taruhan! Pasti cinta Sirius!"

Gideon: "Kalo gue nonton episode kemaren sih kayaknya Tonks."

Fred + George: "*minum polyjus, Fred jadi Sirius, George jadi Tonks*"

-di tempat Remus, Tonks lagi gak ada, Sirius lagi di rumah sendiri-

Fred: (wujud Sirius) "Sayang kamu lagi apa?"

Remus: "Heh? Lu kok disini Sirius?"

George: (wujud Tonks) "Sayang, cium aku dong, kangen!"

Remus: "Tonks? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kamu mau ke pasar?"

Fred: (wujud Sirius) "Remus, pilih aku atau Tonks?"

George: (wujud Tonks) "Pilih aku atau dia?"

Remus: "Kalian kenapa sih?"

Fred + George: (belom ke bentuk semula) "PILIH AKU ATO DIA?"

*tiba-tiba efek polyjus ilang*

Remus: "OOOHHH BAGUS YA! Jadi lu berdua ngerjain gue? Awas lu! *kejer*"

-balik ke studio-

Fei: "Yah, ga kejawab dong siapa yang lebih dicintai Remus?"

Fred: "Gue ga mau balik kesana lagi loh ya."

George: "Gue juga ogah!"

Hikaru: "Abis itu dari **Weaselle7** buat George! **jujur ya George, lu pernah gak pura" jadi Fred pas ketemu Angelina (mungkin)?**"

George: "Jawabannya adalah enggak. Justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Fred sering banget pura-pura jadi gue kalo ketemu Angie."

Fred: "Yah, itu kan demi bantuin lu juga, George, biar makin deket lu sama dia…"

George: "Alasan lu gue terima, karena gue udah dapet hasilnya (udah nikah mamen!)."

Teddie: "Lalu kuma, **b****uat Fred dan George lagi, JUJUR LO PADA MASIH VIRGIN GAK? #ampunauthorFei.**"

Fei: "Kenapa minta ampun ke gue?"

Fred: "Gue masih virgin kok. Yang udah enggak ya George."

George: "Dengerin dulu ya penjelasan gue. Jadi gini. Saat ini gue udah punya istri sama 2 anak. Logikanya, kalo gue masih virgin, 2 anak gue itu lahir dari mana? Masa dari buah? Lu kira Momotaro?"

Hikaru: "Lah Fred? Kok lu keduluan George?"

Fred: "Hm? Seperti yang udah gue bilang sebelumnya, cinta gue hanya untuk Fei. jadi kalo Fei belom siap untuk 'itu', kita berdua akan tetep virgin."

Fei: "*blushing gila-gilaan*"

Kaoru: "Hah? Lu kenal Fei emang dari mana?"

Fred: "Dari mimpinya Fei."

Semua orang kecuali Fei dan Fred: "…."

Fei: "LANJUT! **buat Gideon sama Fabian, lu berdua mesti berdebat sama Molly soal siapa yang lebih ganteng diantara Lucius sama Snape, tapi sebelumnya meminum Polyjuice Potion dengan ekstrak rambut Fred dan George tanpa sepengetahuan Molly!**"

George: "Eh gila, jahat banget!"

Fred: "Berarti kita bakal difitnah lagi nih!"

Teddie: "Ini polyjuice nya kuma!"

Fabian + Gideon: "*minum, Fabian jadi Fred, Gideon jadi George, abis itu pergi ke Molly*"

Fei: "Teddie ikutin mereka ya, jangan lupa direkam!"

Teddie: "Roger kuma!"

Fei: "Terus…hm? Weaselle7 tanya kalo duo Prewett itu hanya saudara biasa dan bukan kembar?"

Hikaru: "Bukannya kembar? Mukanya mirip tuh."

Kaoru: "Bukannya mirip cuma karena mereka bersaudara?"

Fei: "Jadi sebenernya Fei juga ga tau jawaban dari permasalahan ini. kalo diliat di Wikia ato Wikipedia, memang cuma dibilang mereka tuh 'sibling' gak ada kata 'twin' nya. Tapi dijelaskan bahwa mereka berdua prankster, sama sperti Fred dan George di masa sekarang. Di buku apalagi di film tidak dijelaskan apakah mereka kembar atau tidak, bahkan JKR tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Tetapi Fei yang terlalu sok tau ini menyimpulkan mereka kembar karena sifat plus sikap mereka sama, terus di filmnya mereka sama-sama diperankan oleh Phelps twins. Jadi otomatis, Fei dan banyak orang yang sok tau lainnya menyimpulkan bahwa mereka kemungkinan besar kembar."

Fred: "Ga jauh beda kayak Binns yang lagi ngejelasin pelajaran…"

George: "Ngantuk gue, suwer deh."

Hikaru: "Okelah kita lanjut aja, dari **Dandeliona96**, untuk Weasley twins!"

Kaoru: "Pertanyaannya adalah sebagai berikut. **dari mana mereka dapet bibit jahil sih? Padahal keluarga weasley kayaknya gak ada yang kayak mereka.**"

Fred: "Kalo ditelusuri di keluarga Weasley, sebenernya memang gak ada yang jahil."

George: "Kalo yang humoris itu bokap kita, tapi dia ga jahil."

Fred: "Bibit jahil itu kita dapetnya dari Fabian dan Gideon."

George: "Mereka paman-paman kita dari pihak nyokap."

Fred: "Mereka tuh jahil banget, prankster sejati."

George: "Lengkap lah sudah, humoris dari bokap ditambah kejahilan dari paman-paman."

Molly: "FREEEDD! GEOOORGE!"

Fred: "Heh?"

George: "Kok?"

Teddie: "Sa-sabar Molly, kuma!"

Kaoru: "Dia kenapa, Ted?"

Teddie: "Fabian sama Gideon dalam wujud Weasley Twins cengin Molly terus-terusan kum! Terus Molly jadi marah kuma!"

Fei: "Biar Fei tebak. Molly belum tau kalo sebenernya itu adalah Fabian sama Gideon?"

Teddie: "Iya kuma!"

Fabian + Gideon: "*cekikikan*"

Hikaru: "*pencet tombol, Molly ilang*"

Kaoru: "Ada tantangan nih buat Weasley Twins!"

Hikaru: "Tantangannya begini: **Coba mereka sehari tanpa ketawa n' jahilin orang**! Nah loh bisa gak?"

Kaoru: "Kalo gue sama Hikaru sih udah pasti gak bisa…"

Fei: "Oke, jadi selama 24 jam mulai dari kita usai acara, Teddie akan merekam kalian pakai kamera. Di episode depan kita akan lihat bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ketawa dan jahilin orang!"

Fred: "Ini sih namanya nyiksa banget…"

George: "Padahal ketawa itu sehat loh…"

Teddie: "Nah, kita sudah di penghujung acara, kuma!"

Hikaru: "Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu…"

Kaoru: "Kami persembahkan professor Dolores Umbridge!"

Fei: "TIDAAAAKK!"

Umbridge: "Hem hem. Eh? Kamu sedang apa disini, Weasley? Membuat kekacauan lagi?"

Fred: "Err…enggak!"

George: "Cepet Fred, biar kita pulang nih!"

Fred: "Eh prof, gue cinta banget sama lu! Suwer deh! Obliviate!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Fabian, Gideon: "…"

Teddie: "Dasar copycat kuma!"

George: "Hah?"

Fei : "Iya, di episode golden trio, Harry juga disuruh nyatain cinta ke Umbridge. Harry pun langsung pake Obliviate setelah nyatain cintanya. Fred niru Harry ih, ga orisinil…"

Hikaru: "Nah, tantangan terakhirnya Fred, silahkan."

Teddie: "Selamat datang kami ucapkan untuk professor Albus Dumbledore, kuma!"

Dumbledore: "Ohohohoho!"

Kaoru: "Bukannya natal udah lewat ya? Kok Santa Claus nya masih disini?"

Fabian: "Itu bukan Santa Claus."

Gideon: "Dia bukan saudaranya Santa juga."

Fei: "Dia professor Dumbledore. Tapi kenapa dia bawa rusa?"

Dumbledore: "Iya, soalnya tadi waktu didepan dikirain Santa Claus, terus dikasih rusa-rusaan, katanya biar tambah cakep (?)!"

Teddie: "Nah, silahkan Fred nari saman dengan Dumbledore kuma!"

Fei: "Oke! Acara kita udah selesai sampai sini!"

Hikaru: "Jangan khawatir, Fred bisa pulang sendiri kalo udah selesai nari sama Dumbledore!"

Kaoru: "Dan Teddie akan merekam aktivitas si kembar Weasley selama 24 jam ke depan tanpa tawa dan kejahilan!"

Teddie: "Episode depan akan ada bintang tamu yang lain lagi kuma!"

Fei: "Dan episode berikutnya yang akan kita siksa adalah keempat guru asrama kita: Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, dan Severus Snape! Silahkan kirim pertanyaan, pernyataan, maupun tantangan HANYA untuk mereka berempat! Dan jangan lupa kalau anda bisa membuat pertanyaan, pernyataan dan tantangan yang crossover dengan fandom lain asal tetap berhubungan dengan karakter yang akan ditanyai! Misalnya: **Snape, 'Always'mu dicuri cara pengucapannya oleh Peeta Mellark tuh! **Dan sebagainya! Akhir kata, saya Fei Mei!"

Hikaru: "Hikaru Hitachiin!"

Kaoru: "Dan Kaoru Hitachiin!"

Teddie: "Beserta Teddie, kuma! Kami undur diri kuma! Dadah kuma!"

.

.

.

Fred: (masih nari sama Dumbledore) "WOI! Sampai kapan ini?!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	6. Kepala Asrama

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 6: Kepala Asrama~**

**.**

**.**

Fei: "Hmmm… *nonton video*"

Teddie: "Fei-chan, kuma! Teddie udah selesai rekam Weasley twins (baca episode sebelumnya) kuma!"

Fei: "…"

Teddie: "Nonton apa kuma? Hm? Itu bukannya rekaman ulang episode kemaren, kuma?"

Fei: "Ted, lu tau kan kalo banyak orang yang ga bisa bedain mana Fred dan mana George?"

Teddie: "Iya kuma, terus kuma?"

Fei: "Yang disuruh nyatain cinta ke Umbridge dan nari saman bareng Dumbledore itu seinget Fei George deh."

Teddie: "Memang iya kuma. Memang kenapa kuma?"

Fei: "Liat video ini."

Teddie: "*liat video*"

Fei: "Kita salah narik orang! Yang kita suruh malah Fred! Saking kita ga bisa bedain mereka!"

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, P4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik para penciptanya, lagu-lagu dan iklan yang ada di fict ini adalah milik penciptanya juga!

**Warning**: typo(s), gaje, garing, masih belajar bikin fict kayak gini, kejiwaan (?), melanggar guidelines, crossover banyak fandom. Teddie si pembawa acara bukanlah Teddy Lupin dari HP series, melainkan Teddie dari Persona 4.

.

.

Teddie: "Baiklah kuma! Sebelum kita panggilkan orang-orang yang beruntung di chapter ini beserta bintang tamunya kuma, sebaiknya kita nonton video ini kuma! *setel video*"

Fei: "Video apa tuh Ted? Bokep yak?"

Teddie: "Bukanlah kuma! Ini video Weasley twins yang selama 24 jam kemaren ga boleh ketawa dan ngerjain orang kuma!"

Fei: "Oke…hm? Kok gambarnya kebagi 2?"

Teddie: "Iya kuma, mereka pinter kuma! Mereka tau kalo mereka ketemu sama orang lain tuh bawaannya mau ketawa dan ngerjain mereka kuma! Apalagi kalo mereka ketemu 1 sama lain, bawaannya pengen bikin rencana usil kuma! Jadinya selama 24 jam mereka mengurung diri di kamar terpisah dan gak keluar kamar kuma!"

Fei: "…"

Teddie: "Oke, videonya udah selesai kuma! Sekarang mari kita panggilkan orang-orang yang beruntung di episode ini kuma! Mari kita sambut Minerva McGonagall kuma, Filius Flitwick kuma, Pomona Sprout kuma, dan Severus Snape kuma!"

M + F + S + S: "*naik panggung*"

Fans Snape: "KYAAAA SEVERUUUSS!"

Minerva: "Kok cuma fansnya Severus doang sih yang heboh? Mana pendukung gue?"

Fans McGonagal: "…*krik krik, jangkrik lewat!*"

Minerva: "Kok…"

Pomona: "Udahlah, seenggaknya lu lebih disayang murid kan?"

Filius: "Daripada Snape, banyak murid yang benci sama dia."

Severus: "Gue denger itu."

Fei: "Sekarang bintang tamunya! Eh, bintang tamu kita kali ini juga seorang guru loh! Bukan guru idola sih sebenernya…"

Teddie: "Walau gurunya gaje kuma, masih ada 1 murid abnormal (? *dihajar*) yang ngefans setengah mati kuma! Gaya rambut, gaya alis, sampe bajunya pun diikutin kuma!"

Fei: "Mari kita sambut dengan kalem (?) MAITO GAI dari fandom Naruto!"

Gai: "Halo *senyum pamer gigi putih*"

Teddie: "Eh? Fei-chan ga salah pilih orang, kuma?"

Fei: "Mau gimana lagi? Awalnya Fei mau Kakashi, tapi dia lagi sibuk. Kurenai sama Asuma juga. Yang senggang hanya dia. Yah, memang cuma dia doang sih yang pengangguran…*digampar Rock Lee*"

Teddie: "Ya sudahlah kuma, kita langsung saja kuma! Pertanyaan pertama dari **Rise Star** untuk professor McGonagall kuma! **Gimana sih rasanya harus pisah dgn cinta pertama mu?**"

Minerva: "Ini langsung dijawab?"

Fei: "Enggak, jawabnya minggu depan aja. Ya sekarang lah dodol!"

Minerva: "Potong 10 angka dari Slytherin karena ngatain guru!"

Fei: "Gak ngaruh ye, kan gue udah lulus!"

Gai: "Jawabannya adalah?"

Minerva: "Gue manusia dan gue pastinya sedih harus pisah dengan first love gue. Manusia normal mana yang bisa menahan perasaan seperti ini? Bahkan Severus pun nangis-nangis gaje tiap malem karena mikirin Lily Evans yang namanya udah jadi Potter itu setiap malam…"

Severus: "Hah? Kok gue dibawa-bawa?"

Filius: "Kok lu tau Severus nangis tiap malem?"

Pomona: "Pasti ngintip kamarnya Severus ya? Ayo ngaku…"

Gai: "Sebelum McGonagall makin terpojok, gue akan bacain tantangan buat dia, **Mcgonagall berubah jd kucing trus harus nge godain Peter pettigrew yg dlm bentuk tikus.**"

Minerva: "Apa-apaan ini? Kamu gak pernah nonton Tom & Jerry ya? Disana bahkan diperlihatkan bagaiman kucing dan tikus tidak pernah bersatu!"

Fei: "Siapa yang nyuruh lu bersatu sama Wormtail sih? Orang cuma disuruh ngegodain doang."

Teddie: "Ato jangan-jangan situ yang pengen sama Wormtail ya kuma? Kikikiki (ketawanya aneh…)"

Minerva: "Jangan becanda. Pertama gue ga pedofil (?), kedua Pettigrew itu ga selevel sama gue. Tapi karena ini harus, apa boleh buat. *jadi kucing*"

Fei: "Mari kita sambut tikus kecil yang menggemaskan (?), Scabbers aka Peter Pettigrew!"

Minerva: "Meooonng…Meong? Meooonngg…"

Peter: "Ciiitt! Ciiit!"

Minerva: "*ke bentuk manusia lagi* Udah tuh."

Gai: "Hah? Lu ngomong apaan tadi?"

Pomona: "Bukannya tadi lu cuma meong-meong aja?"

Minerva: "Di review-nya tertulis godain dengan bentuk gue yang kucing kan? Mana bisa gue ngomong pake bahasa manusia dalam bentuk kucing?"

Teddie: "Baiklah kuma! Sekarang untuk professor Flitwick, kuma, **ada keinginan buat nambah tinggi nggak? Waktu kecil nggak suka minum susu ya?**"

Filius: "Demi apa ada orang yang berani secara frontal nanya kayak gini…"

Gai: "Kalo pengen tinggi ya latian lompat-lompat secara rutin! Seperti muridku, Lee!"

Fei: "Heh, kayaknya gak ada yang nanya lu deh. #kejam"

Filius: "Keinginan untuk tinggi sebenernya ada, secara gue sering gak keliatan kalo tinggi gue cuma segini. Gue minum susu kok. Tapi ya emang gue lahir di keluarga yang udah kerdil juga, ya sudah rencan dan takdir dari Tuhan kalo gue jadi mungil begini…"

Pomona: "Emang lu minum susu apa waktu kecil?"

Filius: "Susu anjing…"

Fei: "Mana ada yang jual sih?"

Filius: "Ada aja tuh."

Severus: "Pasti yang dia maksud adalah susu yang untuk anjing."

Filius: "Tepat, keluarga gue dulu miskin kuadrat sih #jleb"

Fei: "Jir, kok ngaku sih? Lanjut ah, buat kepala asrama gue, Snape! **Pernah keramas nggak?**"

Minerva: "Itu mah 'jleb' banget ya Sev?"

Severus: "Enggak tuh, Minerva, gue kan gak lebai kayak kalian. Dan jawaban gue untuk pertanyaan aneh dari Rise Star adalah pernah. Sekian terimakasih."

Gai: "Ngapain langsung bilang makasih? Acaranya aja masih jauh dari kata selesai."

Severus: "Mulut mulut siapa? Suara suara siapa? Gue kan? Diem aja deh lu!"

Gai: "Situ nantang?!"

Fei: "DIEM KALIAN! *nembak kepala Gai*"

Gai: "Kenapa gue yang ditembak?"

Fei: "Karena lu kebanyakan bacot dan Snape masih dibutuhin disini."

Teddie: "Kemudian tantangan untuk professor Snape kuma, **Dansa walts dgn Hepzibah smith!**"

Fei: "Silahkan, ini Hepzibah Smith-nya!"

Teddie: "Pake lagu ini kuma! *nyalain tape*"

*Severus sama Hepzibah nari waltz*

Hepzibah: "Anooo, ini sampai kapan ya?"

Fei: "Hm? Gak tau tuh, di review ga dibilang kapan boleh berenti sih. Ya berarti mungkin artinya sampe acara selesai."

Severus: "Mampus gue…"

Gai: "Sekarang dari **aniranzracz**, **Tantangan chap dpn untuk Flitwick dan Snape:: Gombalin FEI dong! Flitwick 5 gombalan dan Snape 5 juga! Gak brani, berarti bukan laki-laki!**"

Fei: "Hah? Kok gue yang jadi modelnya?"

Teddie: "Pasti Rani-chan suka baca fict-nya Fei-chan yang Gombal ala Harry Potter, kuma! (promosi #plak)"

Flitwick: "Aduh, gimana ya? Hmm…Gini deh. Fei tau kan kalo saya guru pelajaran Charm?"

Fei: "Tau."

Flitwick: "Tapi menurut saya, Fei ga perlu ikut pelajaran Charm lagi, secara Fei sudah charming~"

Fei: "#muntah"

Gai: "Yang kedua!"

Flitwick: "Fei tau kan kalo saya pengen tinggi? Sebenernya bukan cuma tinggi badan aja yang pengen ditinggiin, tapi juga level cinta saya ke kamu~"

Fei: "*makin mual*"

Flitwick: "Ada 1 pelajaran yang gak ada di Hogwarts, padahal pelajaran itu saya nanti-nantiin loh! Yaitu pelajaran bahasa cintamu~"

Fei: "*pusing*"

Flitwick: "Satu-satunya alasan saya ga mau jadi seeker Quidditch tuh bukan karena tinggi badan yang tidak mencukupi, melainkan karena saya takutnya nanti saya malah ngejar kamu, bukan ngejar snitch."

Fei: "*pingsan*"

Teddie: "Yang terakhir kuma!"

Flitwick: "Apalagi ya? Oh! Fei tau apa bedanya Oliver Wood dengan Fei? kalo Wood nangkep Quaffle, kalo Fei nangkep hati saya."

Fei: "*tewas*"

Minerva: "AHAHAHA #OOC! Dulu Fei yang gombalin orang-orang, sekarang Fei yang digombalin!"

Gai: "Sekarang Snape. Woi Snape, gombalin Fei dulu, setelah acara selesai baru lanjut narinya!"

Severus: "Ehem, saatnya saya beraksi… Fei, kamu tau bedanya saya dengan bapaknya Ron?"

Fei: "*idup lagi* enggak."

Severus: "Kalo Arthur Weasley tergila-gila sama barang muggle, kaloo saya tergila-gila sama kamu."

Fei: "Mampus gue…"

Severus: "Kamu tentu tau kalo nama orang-orang keluarga Black berasal dari nama bintang kan? Nah, kamu ga perlu jadi anggota keluarga Black, soalnya kamu sudah bersinar lebih terang daripada bintang-bintang di langit."

Fei: "Astaga…"

Severus: "Kalo Fei adalah Dementor, saya rela masuk Azkaban supaya saya bisa dicium oleh Fei."

Fei: "Ih, gombalan lama tuh."

Severus: "Kamu tentu tau nama marga Luna yang anak Ravenclaw itu kan? Kalo dia adalah Lovegood, kalo saya adalah Love You."

Fei: "Err…"

Gai: "Yang terakhir!"

Severus: "Kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama Fred Weasley? Kalo Weasley ada di surga, kalo kamu ada di hati saya."

Teddie: "Waduh kuma, ada yang cari gara-gara kuma…"

Fei: "ENGGAK! Fred belom mati! Fred belum ke surga! Sev bodoh! *tembak Sev pake senapan*"

Gai: "Baiklah, kemudian yang selanjutnya dari **DarkBlueSong** buat Snape! **cium lily di bibir di depan harry dan james!**"

Severus: "Akhirnya Tuhan (?) berpihak pada gue! Mana Lily-nya?"

Teddie: "Ini kuma! *dorong Lily*"

Fei: "Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, James sama Harry sudah diiket dengan tali dan tongkat mereka sudah kami patahin (hah?). Jadi silahkan cium Lily sesukanya. Tapi inget, jangan sampe Fei ubah rate fict ini jadi M loh!"

Severus: "Sip! *cium Lily*"

Lily: "Mmmhh…Sev…T-tunggu Sev! Mmmhh…"

Fei: "Udah cukup! *tarik kerah Snape* Kan gue udah bilang ini rate nya bukan M!"

Severus: "Bilang aja cemburu!"

Fei: "Ih najis!"

Gai: "Oke, dadah kalian bertiga! *pencet tombol, Lily, Harry, James ilang.*"

Teddie: "Sekarang untuk professor Sprout kuma, **gimana pendapatnya setelah tau cedric sebenerny ngga mati dan malah jadi vampir dg nama edward cullen?**"

Minerva: "Akhirnya giliran dia!"

Pomona: "Hmm…masalah dia ternyata masih hidup tentunya adalah kesenangan sendiri bagi saya ya, terutama dia kan salah satu murid kebanggaan saya di Hufflepuff. Terus masalah dia jadi vampire itu…"

Fei: "Pasti kaget."

Pomona: "Iya, itu pasti. Apalagi jadi vampire yang berkelap-kelip layaknya lampu disko itu. yah, saya tau sih di ruang asrama kami itu anak-anaknya senang berpesta-pesta dan kebetulan mereka katanya lagi nabung patungan buat beli lampu disko. Tabungan itu diketuai oleh Cedric. Tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau dia yang jadi lampu diskonya, padahal kan dia bisa beli…"

Gai: "Aduh cucian (kasian) banget sih… sekarang dari **firyaalmafoy21** buat McGonagall, **Menurut anda siapa sih murid di hogwarts yang kecenya, badainya ga ketolongan?**"

Minerva: "Hmm…Banyak sih… kayak Oliver Wood tuh kece banget. Terus Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom di tahun terakhirnya, Dean Thomas, terus…"

Filius: "Kenapa cowok semua?"

Minerva: "Kan ditanya siapa yang paling kece."

Pomona: "Gak dibilang murid COWOK paling kece tuh."

Minerva: "Oh iya…"

Severus: "Jangan bilang kalo lu sebenernya pedofil."

Fei: "Astaga, kenapa akhir-akhir ini omongannya tentang pedofil semua sih?"

Teddie: "Jawabannya apa, kuma?"

Minerva: "Gue akan bilang mungkin Hermione Granger, dia kece banget meski hanya dari kelahiran muggle."

Fei: "Masih buat lu, **terus gimana perasaan lo waktu umbridge dateng dan ngacauin hogwarts?**"

Minerva: "Kesel banget suwer! Saat itu gue mikir dan nyaris tanya ke Albus apakah sudah tidak ada orang normal diluar sana yang mendaftarkan diri untuk jadi guru PTIH yang berkompeten? Terus gue sempet minta Albus untuk jadiin Sev guru PTIH aja ato enggak gue gitu. Walau gue guru transfigurasi, kalo soal PTIH mah kecil!"

Pomona: "Ketauan banget lu benci sama dia!"

Fei: "Siapa sih yang enggak benci sama cewek itu?"

Minerva: "*tos sama Fei*"

Teddie: "Kemudian untuk professor Sprout kuma, **Gimana perasaannya waktu murid kebanggan hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory meninggal?**"

Pomona: "Sedih banget sumpah. Sebagai guru di sekolah berasrama, kami semua sebagai guru (kecuali mungkin Sev) sudah menganggap murid adalah bagian keluarga kami. Dan saya mengganggap murid Hufflepuff layaknya anak saya sendiri. Jadi ya, rasanya tuh ini hati tercabik-cabik gimanaaa gitu!"

Minerva: "Awww, so sweet…(hah? McGonagall bisa ngomong gitu?)"

Gai: "Terus buat Flitwick, **Siapa sih guru hogwarts yang anda sukain? Terus kenapa ga mau nembak?**"

Flitwick: "Duh gile. Ini privasi banget suwer. Hmm…kalo guru sih gak ada, dia ga bisa dibilang guru sih, dia tuh semacam staf."

Severus: "Pasti Poppy."

Flitwick: "*blushing*"

Fei: "Eh? Beneran? Wow, Snape diem-diem gitu sekali ngomong langsung kena sasaran!"

Teddie: "Kenapa ga mau nembak, kuma?"

Flitwick: "Masalahnya adalah…faktor tinggi badan, saya minder…"

Fei: "Oh…kasian…cep cep cep…"

Flitwick: "Lu kira gue bayi?"

Fei: "Hm? Enggak sih, badan lu kecil sih."

Flitwick: "Sialan…"

Teddie: "Sekarang untuk professor Snape, kuma! **Menurut lo Dumbledore kece ga? Terus sebelum sama lily lo pernah suka sama siapa?**"

Severus: "Dumbledore? Kece sih dia, tapi tetep aja kece-an gue sendiri."

Minerva: "Dih narsis banget nih orang."

Severus: "Suka-suka gue ye. Masalah Lily, gue ga pernah suka sama yang lain. Always Lily, oke?"

Gai: "Terus tantangannya! Yang pertama buat McGonagall, **Anda harus bantuin duo weasley ngerjain umbridge sampe dia nangis-nangis.**"

Minerva: "Ohohoho dengan senang hati!"

Fei: "Ini dia Weasley Twins nya!"

Fred: "Kami sudah denger dari belakang panggung."

George: "Terus kami juga udah sediain ini! *nyerahin kotak ke McGonagall*"

Fred: "Profesor kasih aja ini ke Umbridge."

George: "Sekilas cuma kayak kopi biasa."

Fred: "Tapi kalo diminum, peminumnya bakal kena bisul-bisul!"

George: "Entar juga bakal ada nanahnya, jadi professor McGonagall jangan sampe minum ya!

Fred + George: "Dadah!"

Minerva: "Sip! *pergi ke kantor Umbridge*"

Fei: "Gai, ikuti dia terus rekam! Sambil tunggu sekarang kita lanjut ke tantangan untuk professor Sprout! **Anda harus nembak voldemort di depan semua masyarakat dunia sihir**."

Pomona: "Dengan senang hati!"

Teddie: "Ini Poldi-nya kuma!"

DOOOOOORRRR!

Fei: "Ah…"

Pomona: "Udah kutembak tuh."

Filius: "Kayaknya mungkin yang dia maksud adalah menyatakan cinta…"

Pomona: "Enggak, dia nulisnya nembak kok, udah kutembak mati dia."

Teddie: "Sekarang buat professor Flitwick kuma, **Coba adu main basket sama Oliver Wood yang kalah harus nge gombalin Bellatrix.**"

Flitwick: "Ini maksudnya menghina ato apa?"

Severus: "Untuk pengetahuan."

Fei: "Ini Wood-nya! Terus ini ring dan bola basketnya!"

Teddie: "Mulai kuma!"

Fei: "Sambil tungguin mereka, sekarang tantangan untuk professor Snape! **Ga susah kok cuma harus shuffle bareng frenir greyback di depan seluruh murid hogwarts.**"

Severus: "Demi apa…"

Teddie: "Kami hadirkan Fenrir-nya kuma!"

Fei: "Silahkan mulai! Imperio!"

*dan keduanya pun shuffle di depan murid-murid Hogwarts*

Teddie: "Ah kuma, selamat dateng kembali untuk professor McGonagall dan Gai-san kuma!"

Fei: "Gimana?"

Minerva: "Sukses! Dia nangis-nangis gaje gitu waktu bisulnya berdarah!"

Gai: "Mereka berdua lagi apa? *nunjuk Oliver sama Flitwick*"

Teddie: "Main basket kuma!"

Fei: "Hm? Mereka udah balik tuh! Siapa yang menang?"

Filius: "Saya."

Gai: "Kok bisa?"

Oliver: "Soalnya dia curang! Masa pake mantra sih?!"

Fei: "Ya intinya si professor mungil ini menang. Sesuai perjanjian, silahkan Oliver gombali Bellatrix. Ini dia Bellatrix-nya!"

Oliver: "Duh, biar cepet deh! Kamu tau ga apa bedanya kamu sam Dobby? Kalo Dobby di surga kalo kamu di hatiku! Udah kan? Dadah! *apparate*"

Bellatrix: "Dia ngomong ato kumur-kumur?"

Fei: "Lagi makan kali."

Gai: "Tantangan selanjutnya untuk keempat kepala asrama…**ngukur panjang jenggotnya Dumbledore**."

Teddie: "Karena professor Snape masih asyik shuffle sama Fenrir kuma, jadi kalian bertiga aja ya kuma!"

Minerva: "Enggak, ga usah. Terakhir kali gue ukur kalo ga salah panjangnya sekitar 2 meter."

Filius: "Hah? 2 meter? Tinggi dia aja ga nyampe 2 meter!"

Pomona: "Dan ngapain lu ukur jenggot dia? Rajin amat…"

Minerva: "Jadi tuh waktu itu dia pengen ukur jenggotnya, tapi susah kalo sendirian, jadinya gue bantuin deh…"

Fei: "Teman yang baik…"

Teddie: "Selanjutnya dari AnindyaCahya yang pertama untuk professor Snape kuma!"

Gai: "Yak, kebetulan efek mantra imperio sudah hilang!"

Teddie: "Tentangannya adalah **tolong nyatakan cinta pada James Potter terus cium dia dibibir (kalau bisa french kiss) selama 10 menit!**"

Severus: "! #$%^&*"

Fei: "Kami persembahkan, ini dia James Potter!"

James: "Kenapa gue lagi…"

Gai: "Ayo cepet kalo mang mau cepet selesai!"

Severus: "Potter gue cinta banget sama lu! *cium*"

James: "Hah? *dicium*"

*10 menit kemudian*

Severus: "Udah! Puas?"

Penonton: "Puas!"

James: "Gue harus buru-buru nyium Lily…"

Fei: "Kenapa?"

James: "Ya buat bersihin bibir gue lah!"

Fei: "Kalo gitu entar 'bibir' Sev bakal nempel ke bibir Lily dong?"

James: "Oh iya! Kalo gitu ga jadi deh…"

Fei: "*swt* kemudian, **Severus Snape, dari semua buku HP 1-7 dan film kedelapan HP, kenapa rambut anda tidak panjang-panjang? selalu tetap sebahu, apakah ga bosan dengan rambut yang sama setiap tahun?**"

Severus: "Oh masih buat gue toh. Hm gini ya, rambut sebahu itu modelnya udah gue patenin sejak gue lahir (?). Jadi intinya ya ini model rambut gue sendiri. Gak ada tuh yang mau bikin rambut kayak gue. Jadinya kalo orang liat rambut kayak gini, biar mereka tau kalo itu adalah gue."

Gai: "Kalo gitu kenapa gak buka salon aja?"

Severus: "Ogah, gue masih normal, gak banci kayak lu *ditampar*"

Teddie: "Kemudian untuk professor McGonagall kuma, **apakah anda pernah naksir sama Tom Riddle saat di sekolah? Secara, Tom Riddle termasuk murid cerdas dan ganteng (walaupun udah tuanya menjijikan banget ")**."

Minerva: "Nah, itu tau."

Pomona: "Tau apa dia?"

Minerva: "Dia sendiri yang bilang kalo Tom dulu cakep tapi nantinya jelek."

Filius: "Terus apa hubungannya?"

Minerva: "Dengerin ya semuanya? Insting gue sebagai kucing itu amat sangat teramat kuat. Waktu gue liat Tom, gue akui dia ganteng dan pinter banget, gue bisa aja tuh jatuh cinta sama dia. Terus waktu lagi belajar Ramalan, gue ga sengaja liat di bola Kristal kalo Tom nantinya bakal jelek banget! Dan akhirnya gue ga suka sama dia deh."

Severus: "Apa hubungannya sama insting kucing?"

Minerva: "Gak ada."

Severus: "Swt banget."

Fei: "Terus dari **LalaNur Aprilia**. **Aaa! Snape! Kamu keren banget pas ngomong 'Always'! Sayangnya kamu uda tuak dan sering marah... *ampunjangancruciosaya**"

Severus: "CRUCIO!"

Gai: "Jahat banget…kan udah dibilang jangan crucio dia… nah, lanjut ya! **Buta McGonagall, sebetulnya kamu udah berkeluarga gak sih?! Moso udah tua belom punya keluarga?! *dilempar buku setebel 1000.000 halaman***"

Minerva: "Aduh, sejak saya patah hati karena cinta pertama saya itu, saya jadi trauma! Makanya sampe sekarang saya belom berkeluarga…"

Fei: "Kasian… :P *ditampar*"

Teddie: "Sekarang dari daninovita kuma, pertama buat professor Flitwick dulu kuma, **enak ga jadi kepala asrama ravenclaw?**"

Filius: "Enak kok, mereka tau tata karma sih."

Minerva: "Emangnya anak asrama yang lain enggak?"

Filius: "O-oh enggak kayak gitu, maksudnya…"

Pomona: "Padahal murid-muridku itu baik semua loh…"

Gai: "Sekarang buat McGonagall, **kesel ga sih ngadepin ulahnya weasley twins and golden trio tiap thn?**"

Minerva: "Hah? Setiap tahun? Tanggung banget itu pertanyaannya! Pertanyaan yang tepat tuh seharusnya TIAP HARI!"

Fei: "Jadi jawabannya adalah?"

Minerva: "KESEL BANGET! Pengen deh rasanya gue pites satu-satu. Terus pengen rasanya gue keluarin Harry. Soalnya sejak Harry sekolah di Hogwarts, mulai bermunculan benda-benda aneh kayak batu bertuah, diari Poldi, Dementor dateng, dan yang lainnya! Padahal sebelum dia dateng tuh sekolah tenang-tenang aja!"

Teddie: "Ternyata professor McGonagall kuma…"

Fei: "Dia bisa curhat ternyata!"

Minerva: "*pukul Teddie sama Fei*"

Gai: "Dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan untuk Sprout, **kalo ketemu helga hufflepuff mau tanya apa?**"

Pomona: "Ehm…apa ya enaknya? Oh mungkin saya akan tanya bagaimana cara menanam tanaman dengan benar (?)!"

Severus: "Swt, masa cuma tanya hal sesimpel itu sih? Bukannya lu udah bisa?"

Pomona: "Ada baiknya kalau kita bertanya langsung pada ahlinya!"

Filius: "Terus lu tau darimana kalo dia bisa nanem tanaman dengan benar?"

Pomona: "Ngasal aja."

Semua kecuali Pomona: "…"

Fei: "Okelah, sekarang untuk professor Snape, **seandainya waktu voldemort nyerang the potters yg mati cuma james,rela ga lo jadi bokap tiri harry?**"

Severus: "Pertanyaan yang amat sangat sungguh bagus. Saya berikan 5 poin untuk Anda, dan 10 poin lagi jika Anda adalah seorang Slytherin! Saya sih rela-rela aja jadi bokap tiri Harry, tapi dia jangan harap akan saya pandang sebagai anak. Karena tujuan saya kan hanya 1 yaitu menikahi Lily. Dengan saya menikahi Lily, secara otomatis saya sudah jadi ayah tiri Harry."

Minerva: "Ih, curang banget, masa kalo dia Slytherin lu kasih tambahan 10 poin?"

Severus: "Suka-suka gue lah, bacot lo."

Teddie: "Lalu dari **Dandeliona96** kuma, tantangan untuk professor McGonagall kuma, **McGonagall duel sama Erza Scalet dari fandom fairy tail**."

Fei: "Erza Scarlet? Yang cantik itu kan?"

Teddie: "Beneran cantik kuma?"

Fei: "Kalau mata Fei belom rabun sih gitu ya. *pencet tombol*"

Erza: "*mucul* Aku dimana? Kalian siapa? TIDAK AKU DICULIK!"

Severus: "Ck. Berisik."

Minerva: "Harus duel sama anak kecil ini?"

Ezra: "Gue udah 19 tahun ye."

Minerva: "Masih kecil. Jadi kapan mulai berantemnya?"

Gai: "Sekarang juga boleh."

Ezra: "*angkat pedang sambil ancang-ancang lari ke McGonagall*"

Minerva: "Huh. Avada Kedavra!"

Ezra: "*mati*"

Minerva: "Dasar anak kecil."

Teddie: "Baiklah kuma, yang menang adalah professor McGonagall kuma! Yaaay!"

Fei: "Dari **Anotherwitch07** buat professor Flitwick, **Kan waktu itu pernah tuh diukur sama Umbridge , perasaannya gimana si ?**"

Filius: "Terhina banget! Emangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa! Kalo bukan orang kementrian juga langsung gue racunin (?)!"

Pomona: "Cih, padahal kalo di depan Umbridge tuh lu senyam-senyum kayak orang gila. Gimana sih."

Filius: "Itu namanya acting you know?"

Minerva: "Gak usah sok bahasa Ingrris deh, dasar cebol."

Severus: "Lu hari ini kenapa sih, Minerva? Kayaknya sensian banget… lagi datang bulan?"

Minerva: "Diem! *gampar Severus*"

Severus: "(bisik) berarti bener…"

Gai: "Sekarang untuk professor McGonagall, **Kan professor sama Dumbledore udah kenal lama dan kenapa sih kalian ini gak ada hubungan khusus gitu atau semacamnya padahal kalian berdua cocok lhooo**"

Minerva: "Enggak, kami cuma sesame staf/guru di Hogwarts aja. Hubungan kami gak akan lebih dari sepasang sahabat baik. Yakin deh."

Fei: "Ah yakin? Bukannya waktu Dumbledore mati lu nangis?"

Minerva: "Dasar bocah, kalo waktu itu mah semua orang juga nangis disana! Bukan hanya gue!"

Fei: "Oh iya, lali aku…"

Teddie: "Nah untuk professor Sprout kuma, **Diantara murid Hufflepuff, siapa sih yang prof mungkin kurang suka dan kenapa**."

Pomona: "Enggak ada! Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, saya anggap mereka sudah seperti anak saya sendiri! Ga mungkin dong saya sampe ga suka sama anak sendiri…"

Fei: "Terus buat professor Snape, **Snape , gue mau tanya seandainya Harry itu bukan cowok melainkan cewe dan mirip banget sama James (bahkan matanya pun gak kaya mata Lily) apakah loe akan tetep ngebenci dia atau mungkin sebaliknya ? terus kalau Harry itu bener-bener jadi miniaturnya lily - 100% mirip banget sama lily , apa loe akan ada perasaan sama dia ?**"

Severus: "Dih panjang banget. Itu pertanyaan?"

Fei: "Enggak, ini teks pidato. Ya pertanyaan lah!"

Severus: "*sigh* Oke, kalo Harry adalah cewe dan mirip banget sama James, gue akan tetep benci dia tapi gue ga akan nyiksa dia sebagaimana yang telah gue lakuin ke Harry yang asli. Kalo Harry adalah miniaturnya Lily, gue akan mulai berpikir kalo gue adalah pedofil."

Gai: "Berarti lu akan suka dia?"

Severus: "Untuk pertanyaan yang kedua jawabannya ya."

Gai: "Oke, saatnya tantangan! Pertama untuk McGonagall."

Minerva: "Kenapa gue mulu sih? Pomona sama Filius kok dikit?"

Severus: "Karena lu dan gue lebih terkenal."

Gai: "Tantangannya seperti ini, **Silahkan bercatwalk bareng Umbridge , yang kalah harus makan malam sama wormtail**."

Minerva: "Apaan ini…"

Filius: "Seenggaknya dia masih punya tatakrama yang aneh dengan mengatakan kata 'silahkan'. Dia anak yang sopan loh. Pasti Ravenclaw deh dia!"

Pomona: "Enggak, dia tuh ramah, udah pasti Hufflepuff!"

Teddie: "Kita biarkan saja mereka berdua kuma! Kini kami persembahkan Umbridge-nya kuma!"

Fei: "Imperio!"

Teddie: "Fei-chan, Teddie bingung kuma."

Fei: "Bingung kenapa?"

Teddie: "Catwalk itu bukannya jalan kucing ya kuma? Cat artinya kucing dan walk artinya jalan kuma?"

Fei: "Hm, bener juga. Berarti mungkin maksudnya mereka berdua jadi kucing terus lomba jalan. Teddie pinter! *dasar bodoh*"

*Minerva dan Umbrdige jadi kucing terus balap lari*

Fei: "Nah sambil tungguin professor McGonagall, tantangan untuk professor Flitwick adalah **Bertanding cicit-cicittan sama tikus**."

Teddie: "Untuk itu kami hadirkan Wormtail kuma! Berhubung nanti untuk makan malamnya juga kita membutuhkan Wormtail kuma, jadi mending sekarang kita pake dia juga untuk 'duel cicit' dengan professor Flitwick kuma!"

Gai: "Silahkan mulai!"

Filius: "Ciiiitt…"

Peter: "Ciiitt! Citt! Ciiiitt!"

Fei: "Pemenangnya adalah Wormtail!"

Gai: "Menang mutlak!"

Teddie: "Dengan mudahnya!"

Filius: "Ya iyalah dodol, kan dia tikus dan gue bukan!"

Gai: "Sekarang untuk Snape, **pake baju cina , terus gomballin Lucius !**"

Fei: "Ini bajunya! Pake ya!"

Severus: "Anoo…ini bukannya baju buat cewek?"

Fei: "Hm? Fei cuma punya itu sih…"

Severus: "Sialan…*pake baju Cina*"

*Severus pergi ke Malfoy Manor*

-di Malfoy Manor-

Narcissa: "Hah? Siapa kamu! *angkat sapu*"

Draco: "ADA BANCIII! PAPI, ADA BANCI YANG MUKANYA KAYAK SNAPE!"

Severus: "Sialan…Apparate aja deh *apparate*"

Lucius: "*baca koran*"

Severus: "Woi! Lucius!"

Lucius: "Siapa…WAAAHH!"

Severus: "Diem dodol! Gue lagi ditantangin nih, suruh gombalin lu pake baju gini!"

Lucius: "Ditantang? Oh, di acara gaje yang ada beruang jadi-jadian itu ya?"

Severus: "Iya. Dengerin ya, gue mau gombal nih! Cintaku itu kayak warna rambut kamu! Rambut kamu kan warnanya putih, cintaku juga putih soalnya kan cintaku ke kamu tulus! Udah ya, bye!"

Lucius: "…*belom sempet bereaksi*…"

-balik ke studio-

Fei: "Udah?"

Severus: "Udah, nih bajunya!"

Fei: "Gak mau ah, buat lu aja!"

Gai: "Sekarang pertanyaan buat Snape dari **Weaselle7**, **Pernah dapet surat cinta dari murid gak Prof? Gak pernah ya? Kasian deh lu #ampun**."

Severus: "Wah…kurang ajar banget ini anak!"

Teddie: "Sabar kuma!"

Severus: "Gue gak pernah dapet surat cinta dari murid mana pun. Walau gitu, gue tetep yakin kalo sebenernya banyak murid yang naksir sama gue."

Minerva: "Najong, narsis amat lo!"

Pomona: "Sungguh, gue ga ngerti sama Minerva hari ini…"

Fei: "Baiklah, ternyata review-nya sudah habis sampai disini!"

Gai: "Gila capek banget badan gue."

Fei: "Hah? Lu kan daritadi cuma bacain review dari orang-orang aja. Yang capek tuh gue yang punya acara!"

Teddie: "Jangan bertengkar kuma! Ah, kita sampe lupa kuma! Professor McGonagall kuma, siapa yang menang catwalk kuma?"

Minerva: "Gue lah. Umbridge gak ada apa-apanya! Sekarang dia lagi dinner bareng Wormtail!"

Fei: "Eh? Berarti episode kali ini hanya sampai sini saj gitu?"

Teddie: "Okelah kuma, ddi episode depan aka nada bintang tamu yang lebih spektakuler lagi kuma!"

Fei: "Dan yang akan jadi korban kita nantinya adalah OLIVER WOOD, CHO CHANG, CEDRIC DIGGORY, dan MARCUS FLINT! Silahkan kirimkan pertanyaan, pernyataan, maupun tantangan HANYA kepada mereka berempat!"

Gai: "Akhir kata, saya Maito Gai!"

Fei: "Fei Mei!"

Teddie: "Dan Teddie, kuma, kami undur diri kuma! Dadah kuma!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	7. Pemain Quidditch per-Asrama

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 7: Pemain Quidditch per-asrama~**

**.**

**.**

Teddie: "Hwaaa…Fei-chan akhirnya balik kuma! Teddie udah kangen kuma!"

Fei: "Iya, Fei juga kangen sama Teddie kok!"

Teddie: "Fei-chan ilang kemana sih, kuma? Kan Teddie nyariin, kuma…"

Fei: "Iya, maaf banget nih Ted. Jadi Fei udah mulai masuk sekolah, jadinya mulai sibuk lagi. Apalagi kan ini lagi persiapan TO-TO gaje itu #ditendang. Jadinya udah nyaris ga sempet syuting (?) deh."

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, P4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik para penciptanya, lagu-lagu dan iklan yang ada di fict ini adalah milik penciptanya juga!

**Warning**: typo(s), gaje, garing, masih belajar bikin fict kayak gini, kejiwaan (?), melanggar guidelines, crossover banyak fandom. Teddie si pembawa acara bukanlah Teddy Lupin dari HP series, melainkan Teddie dari Persona 4.

.

.

Teddie: "Jadi, siapa yang akan nemenin kita di episode ini, kuma?"

Fei: "Hm? Err…Fei lupa siapa yang jadi bintang tamunya…"

(?): "Kok gue dilupain dengan mudahnya sih…"

Fei: "Heh? Siapa tuh?"

Teddie: "Wah ada penampakan, kuma!"

(?): "Ngaco lo! Gue tuh manusia dan nama gue adalah Roan!"

Fei: "Ah, Fei udah inget sekarang! Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita hari ini, ROAN dari fandom Ragnarok the Animation!"

Roan: "Halo semuanya!"

Fei: "Hm? Kok baju lu jadi Swordman lagi sih? Bukannya job lu udah jadi Crusader?"

Roan: "Baju Crusader-nya gede banget sih, berat lagi. Jadinya males banget gue pakenya!"

Teddie: "Oke kuma! Sekarang mari kita panggilkan orang-orang yang beruntung di chapter ini kuma! Oliver Wood kuma!"

Fans Oliver: "KYAAA! *lempar bunga mawar berduri (?)*"

Roan: "Siapa tuh yang ngelempar ini mawar? Durinya kena gue tau!"

Teddie: "Cho Chang kuma!"

Fans Cho: "*krik krik, jangkrik lewat*"

Cho: "Berarti fans gue adalah jangkrik? Gila, sesuatu banget…"

Teddie: "Marcus Flint kuma!"

Marcus: "Yo!"

Penonton: "*diem*"

Marcus: "Kok pada gak nyaut sih…"

Teddie: "Dan Cedric Diggory, kuma!"

Fans Cedric: "KYAAA CEDRIC!"

Bella Swan: "Hm? Itu kan Edward?"

Jacob Black: "Ah, ngaco kamu! Edward itu kan emo tampangnya. Kalo cowok yang ini cantik (?)."

Fei: "Karena semuanya sudah hadir, kita langsung mulai aja ya! Pertama dari **DraconisChantal **buat Cho, **duel bareng voldemort. Tapi cho gaboleh make tongkat / sihir / senjata apapun sedangkan Voldy boleh**."

Roan: "Mari, ini Voldemort-nya. *sopan banget*"

Cho: "Ini harus?"

Fei: "Bukan harus sih, cuma kudu aja."

Teddie: "Kudu sama harus kan sama aja kuma…"

Roan: "Silahkan mulai!"

Voldemort: "Avadakedavra!"

Cho: "*mati*"

Fei: "Dih, sadis banget, belom sempet berekspresi langsung tepar gitu…"

Teddie: "Waaahh Cho-nya tidur kuma! Cho bangun kuma! Kita masih di tengah acara kuma!"

Roan: "Dia udah mati Ted… oh iya, dadah om Poldi! *pencet tombol, Voldemort ilang*"

Teddie: "Sekarang untuk Cedric kuma! **cakepan cedric ato edward?**"

Cedric: "Hah? Kok tanya ke gue sih? Kan gue itu Cedric DAN Edward."

Fei: "Enggak, selama lu ada di fict ini, lu adalah Cedric."

Roan: "Jadi jawabannya apa nih? Penonton matanya udah nyaris juling gara-gara nunggu jawaban lu!"

Cho: "Pasti Cedric-lah! *bangkit dari kubur*"

Bella Swan: "Enggak, Edward is the best!"

Jacob Black: "Gue pilih Cedric!"

Fei: "Lah, Jake, elu ternyata bukan hanya pedofil *digampar* ya, ternyata lu juga biseksual! *di avada*"

Jacob Black: "Enggak, gue milih Cedric karena gue gak rela kalo Edward lebih baik dari gue. Dan gue gak pedofil!"

Cedric: "*sigh* Oke, gue akan milih…'ato'."

Teddie: "Eh kuma?"

Cedric: "Pertanyaannya adalah cakepan Cedric 'ato' Edward. Karena gue bingung ya gue jawab 'ato'. Ada yang protes *matanya gelap seketika*?"

Roan: "Enggak. Sekarang untuk Marcus, **pernah suka sama siapa?**"

Marcus: "Ini demi apa...?"

Fei: "Demi Lovato…(eh?)"

Teddie: "Bisa langsung dijawab kuma."

Marcus: "Pernah suka sama…sama…suka sama kamu (DraconisChantal)… :*"

DraconisChantal: "*muntah di tempat*"

Fei: "Nah kan, jawaban adalah jawaban! Sekarang dari **Rise Star** buat Oliver! **Oliver kenapa selama di hogwarts tidak ada berita tentang cewek yg dekat dgn dia, trus kira-kira tipe nya dia tuh kaya apa? -kira-kira gw termasuk nggak**?"

Marcus: "Karena dia sebenernya adalah seorang homo."

Oliver: "Itu pertanyaannya buat gue ye, kenapa lu yang jawab? Dodol banget sih…"

Marcus: "Biar cepet atuh."

Oliver: "Enggak! Gue tuh normal, sukanya sama cewek. Masalah gak ada gosip tentang gue deket sama cewek itu ya emang karena gak ada cewek yang pernah deket sama gue. Johnson, Bell, sama Spinnet itu deket sama gue cuma gara-gara mereka babu *digampar* maksudnya mereka adalah anggota tim Quidditch."

Roan: "Tapi kok banyak banget sih fict tentang lu sama cewek?"

Oliver: "Tanyalah pada author-author gaje yang bikin! *ditendang*"

Teddie: "Lalu buat Cedric, kuma! **Buat cedric lebih suka mana Bella /Cho chang? Cedric harus adu jotos dgn severus.**"

Cho: "Bella? Maksudnya Bellatrix?"

Fei: "Bukan Bellatrix, tapi Bella Swan."

Cho: "Bella Swan? Maksudnya angsa bernama Bella? Aku berani taruhan pasti angsanya jelek! #plak"

Roan: "Jadi lu lebih milih mana? Muggle Amerika ato penyihir Asia?"

Cedric: "Gue pilih…"

Bella Swan: "Pasti gue!"

Cho: "Enggak, gue pasti!"

Bella Swan: "Edward, pilih aku ato dia!"

Cho: "Aku ato dia, Cedric?"

Cedric: "Berhubung disini gue adalah Cedric Diggory, maka gue akan milih Cho."

Bella Swan: "Kok gitu…Bagaimana dengan anak dalam kandunganku ini, Ed!"

Cedric: "Bodo amat deh."

Fei: "Sabar atuh bu, segala sesuatu terjadi pasti ada hikmahnya… *nepuk bahu Bella*"

Roan: "Oke sekarang kita hadirkan professor Snape! Selamat datang di acara ini lagi prof!"

Severus: "Seinget gue tadi gue lagi bikin ramuan deh…"

Fei: "Iya, jadi ceritanya gue nyulik lo sebentar."

Severus: "*sigh* Kali ini gue harus ngapain?"

Teddie: "Berantem sama Cedric, kuma!"

Severus: "Baiklah, sebelum itu saya potong dulu 10 poin dari Hufflepuff."

Cedric: "Demi apa…"

Teddie: "Silahkan dimulai kuma!"

*Cedric sama Snape tonjok-tonjokan gaje, author serasa lagi main Bishi Bashi*

Teddie: "Sambil tunggu kuma, kini buat Cho, kuma! **apa perasaan mu pas tau cedric ternyata berubah jd vampir dan menikah dgn bella?**"

Cho: "Sedih, gile, sedih banget! Rasanya gue kesel plus sedih waktu Ced ninggalin gue! Tapi untungnya gue masih waras sih, jadi gue ga sampe terjun dari tebing kayak…ya, kalian tau lah…"

Bella Swan: (di bangku penonton) "Hatciih (bersin)! Kok gue mendadak bersin ya?"

Roan: "Sekarang buat Marcus! **Perasaanmu pas digambarkan sbg org yg punya darah troll? Emang iya loe punya keluarga troll?** Hah? Keluarga troll? Beneran lo? Gue mending punya darah baphomet deh…"

Oliver: "Dia beneran punya darah troll. Lu liat kan dia jelek banget? Itu karena dia keturunan troll yang juga super duper jelek!"

Marcus: "Diem lu! Jadi biar gue jelasin aja ya. Kalo di pelajaran muggle, teori dari Charles Darwin mengatakan bahwa manusia berasal dari kera. Masalahnya di wizarding world tuh gak kenal begituan, jadi bisa dibilang kalo troll sebenernya adalah kera dalam bahasa muggle. Jadi kalo ikutin teori evolusi Charles Darwin, semua penyihir itu adalah keturunan troll!"

Cho: "Ih jijik! Gue cantik nan rupawan gini masak keturunan troll juga?! Gue gak terima!"

Marcus: "Yaudah kalo ga percaya. Gue kan hanya menjelaskan aja."

Oliver: "Tumben lu pinter."

Marcus: "Memang gue pinter ye."

Fei: "Oke, kita lanjutin ya! Masih buat Marcus! Hmm? Hohoho…"

Teddie: "Kenapa kuma? *liat* hwahwahwa perut Teddie sakit kuma!"

Marcus: "Gue punya perasaan gak enak…"

Roan: "Sini gue aja yang baca! Tantangan untuk Marcus adalah **Hmm gw pengen loe dandan kaya cewek selama wawancara berlangsung.**"

Marcus: "The F-?!"

Oliver: "MAMPUS LO! Bwahahaha!"

Fei: "Dandan kayak cewek ya…Oh Fei tau! Naoto-kun sini deh! *narik Shirogane Naoto ke atas panggung*"

Naoto: "Ah? Kenapa aku ditarik kesini?"

Teddie: "Halo Nao-chan kuma!"

Naoto: "Oh halo Ted. Jadi ada apa ini?"

Fei: "Jadi Fei mau kamu dandanin orang itu *nunjuk Marcus*. Dandanin dia kayak kamu dandanin Teddie waktu dulu ya!"

Naoto: "Ada bayarannya gak?"

Teddie: "Ada kuma!"

Naoto: "Sip! *narik Marcus ke bawah panggung*"

Fei: "Sejak kapan Nao jadi mata duitan kayak Mr Crab? Ah sudahlah, kita lanjutin lagi. dari **Nn** untuk Ced, **pernah ada perasaan khusus ga sm hermione?**"

Roan: "Eh, orangnya masih sibuk sama Snape tuh."

Teddie: "*seret Cedric balik*"

Cho: "Ya ampun kamu sampe babak belur! Biar aku sembuhin ya!"

Bella Swan: "Enggak! Biar aku aja!"

Cho: "Minggir kamu, muggle jelek!"

Fei: "Udahlah, gak usah berantem gitu! Entar dua-duanya Fei hukum loh!"

Cho + Bella: "*diem*"

Teddie: "Tadi sudah denger pertanyaannya kuma?"

Cedric: "Udah, dan jawaban gue adalah enggak pernah."

Roan: "Singkat padat dan jelas. Makasih Ced! Oke, sekarang masih buat Cedric, berupa tantangan! **ngegombalin hermione sampe dia mau nyium kamu di bibir!**"

Cedric: "Jirr…udah gue bilang ga suka sama dia…"

Cho: "Sialan! Pasti yang ngasih tantangan itu pendukung Cedric x Hermione! Biar gue cabik-cabik!"

Fei: "Cho, diem gak lu…*bidik Cho*"

Cho: "Abisnya kan…"

Cedric: "Biar cepet aja deh, mana Hermione-nya? Oh ya Fei, sini dulu deh… *bisik-bisik di telinga Fei*"

Fei: "Hm? Oh oke deh!"

Teddie: "Silahkan, ini Hermione kuma!"

Cedric: "Mione, kamu tau gak boggart ku apa?"

Hermione: "Enggak."

Cedric: "Boggart ku adalah kehilangan kamu…"

Fei: "Imperio!"

Hermione: "*nyium Ced di bibir*"

Cedric: "Udah kan?"

Cho + Bella: "TIDAAAKK!"

Hermione: "*sadar* Tadi gue abis ngapain ya?"

Fei: "Nyium Cedric."

Hermione: "*muntah*"

Roan: "Oke, sekarang dari **daninovita** buat Oliver, **gimana perasaan lo karena jarang nongol di film harry potter?**"

Oliver: "Gue terhina, sungguh. Nih ya, masak cowok seganteng dan sekece gue ditampilinnya hanya di buku 1 sampe 3, terus disebut sebentar di buku 4 dan 7! Dan yang bikin film itu lebih gara-gara lagi! masak gue hanya tampil di film 1 sampe 3?! Itu gak adil!"

Cedric: "Masih untung lah, gue cuma di buku dan film ke4."

Oliver: "Kalo lu ya jelas, soalnya lu gak penting sih… *digorok Cho*"

Fei: "Tunggu, bukannya lu juga ada di film ke8? Waktu perang itu loh…"

Oliver: "Cuma sekilas, dan itupun gue gak yakin apakah pada ada yang nyadar kalo gue ada disana…"

Teddie: "Hm? Teddie baru sadar kalo Marcus udah balik, kuma!"

Fei: "Eh? Mana? Mana?"

Roan: "Disana! Nah pemirsa, mari kita sambut Marcus Flint yang 'keraguan' akan gender-nya sudah tidak ada!"

Marcus: "Swt, maksud lu apa?"

Roan: "Entah, aku pun bimbang…"

Fei: "Hm, cantik sih pake bajunya Teddie waktu didandanin jadi Alice…tapi giginya itu loh, offside (?) mulu…"

Marcus: "Shut up. Udah boleh lepas belom nih?"

Teddie: "Gak boleh kuma! Katanya harus sampe acara ini selesai kuma!"

Marcus: "Sialan…"

Fei: "Lanjut yuk! Sekarang untuk Cedric. Wah, ini pertanyaan yang sulit sepertinya…**milih jadi pemain quidditch atau vampir bling2?**"

Roan: "Bling itu bukannya nama girlband?"

Fei: "Kalo girlband mah namanya Blink…"

Cedric: "Ehem, ini mudah sebenernya, gue milih jadi pemain Quidditch."

Oliver: "Loh kenapa?"

Cedric: "Karena ada bayarannya. Kalo jadi vampire gaje gitu ga ada bayarannya…"

Cho: "Hah? Sejak kapan kamu jadi matre gitu?"

Cedric: "Sejak aku abisin tabunganku gara-gara kamu minta beliin yang macem-macem."

Cho: "…"

Fei: "Nah ya ketauan kan Cho…gak heran Cedric mutusin lo!"

Cho: "Diem aja sih lu."

Teddie: "Untuk Marcus kuma, **katanya lo punya darah keturunan troll,otak lo kepinterannya setingkat troll ga?**"

Oliver: "YA!"

Marcus: "Itu pertanyaannya buat gue, dodol!"

Oliver: "Tapi jawaban gue bener kan?"

Marcus: "Enggak! Gue jauh lebih pinter daripada troll."

Roan: "Sekarang buat Cho ya, **pilih jadi pacar harry atau cedric? atau malah keduanya?**"

Cedric: "Hah? Harry? Maksudnya apa? Kenapa aku _atau_ Harry?"

Cho: "Eng…Ced, dengerin aku dulu ya…"

Cedric: "Psti kamu sama Harry bermesraan dibelakangku, Harry bermesraan denganmu di belakang Ginny, Ginny bermesraan dengan Harry dibelakang Dean, Dean bermesraan dengan Seamus (?) dibelakang Lavender, Lavender bermesraan dengan Seamus dibelakang –"

Fei: "Bacot lo gede! *nembak kepala Cedric* Oke, jadi jawabannya apa, Cho? Yang mana?"

Cho: "Gue pilih…dua-duanya deh."

Roan: "Playgirl banget nih cewe, untung Yuufa gak kayak gitu…"

Teddie: "Kemudian, kuma! Dari **firyaalmalfoy21** yang pertama segudang pertanyaan untuk Cedric kuma! **Kenapa lo lebih milih cho dari pada cewe lain ? Gue gitu misalnya**."

Cedric: "Gue milih Cho karena dipaksa JKR. Kalo JKR gak nentuin kayak gitu, gue mendingan cewe-cewe lain yang jauh lebih seksi dari dia."

Bella Swan: "Contohnya gue."

Cedric: "Najis. Ogah banget. Yang naksir sama lu kan cuma vampire pedofil! *dikeroyok masal*"

Fei: "**Waktu di avada kedavra sama si botak voldie, hal terakhir yang lo pikirkan apa?** Nah, inget ga, Ced?"

Cedric: "Inget! Gue waktu itu mikir kalo ternyata Harry itu ganteng juga ternyata."

Oliver: "Jangan bilang kalo lu tiba-tiba jadi homo…"

Marcus: "Sumpah, gak penting banget pemikiran lu itu…"

Cedric: "Ya maklumlah, gue lagi khilaf waktu itu…"

Roan: "**Lo pake sampo apa? Kok rambut lo bisa halus terus lembut banget sih?**"

Cedric: "Oh, gue pake shampoo muggle yang namanya…apa tuh namanya? Oh iya, Starsilk!"

Fei: "…Emang ada?"

Cedric: "Ada aja!"

Fei: "Yaudah deh, masih buat lu ye, **Sedih ga karena udah mati di HP 4 padahal lo baru muncul dan fans lo juga banyak banget?**"

Cedric: "Sedih banget! Tapi ya seenggaknya tiba-tiba dateng seorang vampire aneh yang ngebikin gue jadi vampire juga. Dengan nama baru yakni Edward Cullen, gue pun awalnya pengen balik lagi ke Hogwarts ato seenggaknya ke bokap gue, tapi dihalangin mulu tuh sama keluarga Cullen."

Fei: "Nasib lu Ced…"

Teddie: "Terus kuma, **Murid cowo yang menurut lo paling kece, baik, unyu dan ganteng?**"

Cedric: "Hmm…Oliver ya mungkin…"

Oliver: "The F? Gue gak homo ya, jadi kalo lu abnormal ya sendiri aja, gak usah ngajak."

Cedric: "Dih, siapa yang ajak sih? Geer banget jadi orang…"

Cho: "Ced gak mungkin homo lah, buktinya dia sama gue kan…"

Cedric: "Karena terpaksa. Inget itu."

Cho: "*mingkem*"

Roan: "Kita lanjutin ya… **Terakhir lebih cinta sama cho atau bokap?**"

Cedric: "Hah? Masih perlu apa ditanya? Jawabannya jelas bokap. Kalo Cho mah, buang aja ke laut! #kejam"

Cho: "Kok gitu…"

Fei: "Lanjut! Buat Oliver nih, **first love lo siapa? Kenapa ga berani nembak? Padahal kan lo kece**. Asik, kita bakal tau Oliver pernah suka sama siapa!"

Oliver: "First love gue adalah…hmm… nyokap gue."

Fei + Teddie + Roan: "…mothercomplex?"

Oliver: "Enggak, maksudnya tuh…aduh gimana ya? Bingung jelasinnya!"

Fei: "Seenggaknya sekarang kita tau kalo ternyata kapten Quidditch yang kece bernama Oliver Wood adalah seorang yang mothercomplex!"

Marcus: "Cieee, anak mami…uhuy!"

Oliver: "Diem lu Mar!"

Teddie: "Sekarang buat Cho kuma, **jujur gue agak ga suka sama lo. Lo sebenernya milih siapa? Cedric, atau Harry? Kalo lo milih Cedric kenapa lo kecewa banget waktu nolak Harry? Terus kenapa lo putus sama Harry? Ga kasian Harry udah lama ngejar-ngejar lo?**"

Cho: "Gue udah jawab pertanyaan serupa di pertanyaan dari orang sebelumnya, gue pilih dua-duanya. Dan masalah lo gak suka sama gue, emang gue pikirin? *digampar*"

Roan: "Terus buat Marcus, **kenapa lo sangar banget sih? Padahal menurut gue lo lumayan kece loh**"

Oliver: "Hah? Kece? Demi apa ada yang bilang dia kece? Kecean gue tau!"

Marcus: "Gue bukannya sangar loh, cuma mendalami peran sebagai seorang Slytherin. Makasih juga karena lo udah bilang gue kece. Dan sekali lagi Oliver, pertanyaannya itu buat gue, bukan elu."

Fei: "Iya, ya. Daritadi kalo ada pertanyaan buat Marcus, Oliver tuh selalu ganggu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalian berdua tuh kenapa sih?"

Marcus + Oliver: "Gapapa."

Teddie: "Kemudian ada segudang tantangan buat Cedric kuma!"

Cedric: "*sigh* gue tau gue terkenal, tapi kayaknya banyak banget sih yang buat gue? Kenapa Cho sedikit?"

Fei: "Lu protes?"

Cedric: "Enggak."

Teddie: "Isi tantangannya begini kuma! **Lo harus shuffle sama Harry dan Draco di depan seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir, jangan lupa videoin terus kirim videonya ke gue.**"

Fei: "Ini Harry sama Draco-nya!"

Teddie: "Shuffle- kuma? Kok kayaknya de javu ya kuma?"

Fei: "Udahlah biarin aja, nih Ted bawa kameranya ikutin mereka bertiga!"

*1 jam kemudian*

Teddie: "Udah selesai kuma!"

Fei: "Bagus, mana kameranya? Mau dikirim nih!"

Teddie: "Nah itu dia masalahnya kuma…"

Roan: "Kenapa?"

Teddie: "Kameranya keinjek mereka bertiga waktu lagi shuffle kuma…"

Fei: "Pasti sengaja…"

Roan: "Yaudahlah, berarti dengan wafatnya kamera tersebut, berarti video itu tidak bisa dikirim!"

Cedric + Draco + Harry: "Kami turut berdukacita…"

Fei: "Heh! Gara-gara lu bertiga ye!"

Roan: "Masih buat Cedric, **Putusin Cho di aula besar, terus nyatain cinta ke Pansy saat itu juga.**"

Cho: "Kok gue jadi korbannya?"

Cedric: "Dan apa-apaan tuh? Pansy? Mendingan gue pacaran sama panci aja sekalian!"

Fei: "Tapi lu harus ngelakuin ini. *pencet tombol, seketika itu juga Pansy muncul dan mereka ada di aula*"

Roan: "Silahkan dimulai."

Cedric: "Cho…"

Cho: "*nangis*"

Cedric: "Cho, lo gue end! Pansy I Lap You! Udah tuh!"

Teddie: "Kok 'lap' sih kuma?"

Cedric: "Bukannya 'love' itu bacanya 'lap' ya? Berarti gue ga salah dong?"

Fei: "Apa kata lu deh. Sekarang lu harus **Gombalin Dumbledore dengan gombalan yang romantiiis banget sampe Dumbledore meleleh**."

Oliver: "Meleleh? Mang nya es apa meleleh?"

Cedric: "Gue capek nih, boleh entar aja ga?"

Roan: "Gak boleh. gini deh biar lebih gampang lu ngelakuinnya, minum ini deh."

Cedric: "Minuman apa nih?"

Teddie: "Udah, minum aja."

Cedric: "*buka tutup botol, mulai tuangin cairan ke mulut*"

Severus: "*tiba-tiba naik ke panggung* SIAPA YANG TADI AMBIL LOVE POTION YANG GUE TARUH DI MEJA?!"

Cedric: "*ketelen*"

Fei: "Jadi yang tadi Ced minum itu adalah love potion, saudara-saudara!"

Teddie: "Sekarang kami hadirkan professor Albus Dumbledore kuma!"

Cedric: "Prof…"

Dumbledore: "Oh ada apa, Mr Diggory?"

Cedric: "Lu cakep banget prof, ciyus deh. Bahkan bintang pun kalah indahnya sama lu!"

Dumbledore: "Ah kau bisa saja Mr Diggory… *blushing (?)*"

Roan: "Ah kok cepet sih, ga seru lu… yaudah sekarang **Tanding futsal sama seluruh anggota Death Eathers. Mereka rame-rame, lo sendiri yang kalah di cipok snape**"

Cedric: "Dasar stress, gimana caranya gue menang coba?"

Teddie: "Silahkan dipikir sendiri kuma. Nah, inilah dia tim DE!"

Rookwood: "Gue udah denger. Tapi masak main futsal sih? Itu kan mainan para muggle!"

Lucius: "Mending main gundu (?)…"

Fei: "Ga usah bawel ya. Nih bolanya! Pergi sana! *Cedric sama DE pergi ke lapangan bola* Nah kita lanjutin aja ya sambil tungguin mereka. Buat Oliver: **Tap dance sama voldemort, fernir, dan dumbledore di aula besar.**"

Marcus: "Hah! Mampus lo!"

Roan: "Tuh kan pertnayaan ato tantangan buat siapa, eh yang jawab siapa…gue curiga jadinya…"

Marcus: "Err…sorry, kebiasaan…"

Teddie: "Yah, tapi Poldi sama Fenrir itu kan DE kuma, mereka lagi sibuk main futsal sama Cedric kuma. Kalo begitu Oliver tap dance-nya sama Dumbledore aja ya!"

Oliver: "Yah gapapa deh. Ini masih untung buat gue, daripada harus sama 2 makhluk gaje itu…"

Fei: "Inilah lagi professor Dumbledore! *Dumbledore muncul* Yak, mulai!"

*Oliver sama Dumbledore tap dance selama 1 jam ke depan*

Teddie: "Oke kuma! Buat Cho kuma, **Duet We Found Love by Rihanna sama Seamus, jangan lupa harus romantis.**"

Cho: "Rihanna itu siapa? Seamus itu siapa?"

Fei: "Rihanna itu penyanyi muggle, Seamus itu temennya Harry."

Cho: "Oh, oke."

Seamus: "*muncul* Gue dimana?"

Roan: "Di sawah. Ya di panggunglah, dodol!"

Teddie: "Langsung mulai ya kuma! *siapin kamera baru*"

Cho: "_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_"

Seamus: "_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_"

Cho + Seamus: "_We found love in a hopeless place_ (4x)"

Seamus: "_Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_"

Cho: "_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_"

Cho + Seamus: "_We found love in a hopeless place (4x)  
Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine...__  
__We found love in a hopeless place_ (8x)"

Marcus: "So sweet…"

Oliver: "Biasa aja ah."

Marcus: "Bilang aja lu mau duet sama gue."

Oliver: "Ih, jijik. Mending gue duet sama troll yang beneran aja daripada sama lu!"

Teddie: "Nah sekarang buat Marcus ya kuma! **Main catur sama voldemort, yang kalah honeymoon ke Hawai sama wormtail**."

Marcus: "Yang kalah ke Hawaii bareng Wormtail? Mending gue homoan sama hamster…"

Oliver: "Ya gapapalah, Wormtail itu kan tikus, 1 keluarga sama hamster…"

Marcus: "Jahat banget…"

Roan: "Nih papan caturnya! Voldemort udah nunggu disana ya! *tending Marcus*"

*satu setengah abad kemudian (?)*

Cedric: "Gue capek!"

Fei: "Hm? Udah selesai main bolanya? Siapa yang menang?"

Cedric: "GUE!"

Roan: "Kok bisa?"

Fenrir: "Dia curang! Masak dia pake kagebunshin no jutsu, jadinya klonning dia tuh banyak! Kita dikeroyok jadinya!"

Teddie: "Baiklah kalo begitu kuma. Jadi Snape, silahkan cium teman-teman sesama DE-mu ini!"

Roan: "Wah, mampus deh tuh orang. jontor-jontor deh tuh mulut nyium orang banyak gitu!"

Severus: "Selama bukan di bibir *cium DE satu-satu*

Marcus: "Gue udah selesai!"

Voldemort: "Dia curang!"

Teddie: "Kenapa kuma?"

Voldemort: "Masak dia pake millennium eye-nya Pegasus, jadi bisa baca pikiran gue dan langkah-langkah yang gue pake di catur!"

Fei: "Oh kasian…cep cep cep. Udah sana, Poldi, Wormtail udah nungguin di Hawai tuh. Lumayan kan buat liburan!"

Roan: "Nah, dari **Anotherwitch07** yang pertama buat Marcus! **Secara lo itu pureblood dan kaya kenapa lo gak ke dokter gigi aja / lo bisa pergi ke madam pomfrey buat ngebetulin gigi lo kreatif dikit napa ... *ampuun bang* secara lo itu bisa aja jadi ganteng dan punya banyak fans**."

Marcus: "Hmm…gimana ya? Ini gigi gue sejak lahir udah begini sih. Lagian kan gue jadi terkenal gara-gara gigi gue yang sesuatu ini. Kalo ada orang bilang Marcus Flint, terus ada yang tanya siapa, bilang aja yang giginya cakep. Berarti gigi gue ini adalah ciri khas gue!"

Fei: "Terus gue harus koprol sambil bilang wow gitu?"

Marcus: "Enggak, lu harus terjun dari lantai 100 sambil teriak 'WOOOOWW'."

Fei: "…"

Roan: "Terus buat Cho, **kenapa setelah tau anak yang dibilang 'temen'mu itu ngebocorin tentang DA ke Umbridge , kamu masih tetep belain dia dan seenaknya bawa-bawa Hermione didepan Harry ?**"

Cho: "Hm, gini ya, walaupun gue bukan Hufflepuff, tapi gue tetep setia kawan. Gue tau kalo Marietta itu pengkhianat buat anak DA, tapi dia tetep temen gue."

Fei: "Aww…so sweet… baiklah, buat Cedric, **Ced selama pacaran sama Cho , lo betah gak si sebenernya sama dia ?**"

Cho: "Elah, bukannya udah jelas? Pasti betah lah dia! Iya kan Ced?"

Cedric: "Geer banget lo. Enggak! Gue gak betah! Kan di awal gue udah bilang kalo gue jadian sama Cho hanya karena disuruh JKR. Kalo gue boleh milih sendiri ya gue akan cari cewek yang lebih cakep dari dia!"

Teddie: "Enggak nyangka kalo Cedric ternyata sekejam itu kuma…"

Fei: "OOC dikit gapapa lah…buat Oliver,**sebenernya kamu rela gak sih kalau jabatan keeper itu dipegang oleh Ron serta sebenernya ada keinginan untuk membalas Marcus gak si ? secara dia kan curang dan hampir meremukkan tanganmu / bahkan lebih parah ... Kemampuanmu sangat hebat serta mungkin kau bisa ajari aku ?**"

Oliver: "Rela gak rela ya harus rela. Mau gimana lagi? Kan gue ceritanya udah lulus. Masak gue gak lulus sekolah gara-gara pengen jadi kiper seumur hidupnya tim Quidditch Gryffindor? Presiden Indonesia aja dipilih setiap 5 tahun sekali!"

Roan: "Gak nyambung ah lu."

Oliver: "Sambungin aja. Masalah Marcus, ada. Pengen banget gue copotin itu giginya!"

Marcus: "Dih, iri aja lu sama gigi gue! Gigi gue kan kayak Sandy Cheeks!"

Oliver: "Terus masalah ngajarin, itu bukan urusan gue ya. Minta tolong aja sama Madam Hooch!"

Teddie: "Kok Oliver jadi sensian sih kuma?"

Cedric: "Lagi datang bulan kali."

Oliver: "Heh cowok cantik! Gue cowok normal!"

Cedric: "Kan siapa tau bro…"

Roan: "Sekarang buat Marcus: **pake tuxedo abis itu berlutut ngegombalin kak Fei gombalannya 5 kali**"

Fei: "Jirr…kok Fei lagi? ==""

Roan: "Nasib."

Teddie: "Ini tuxedo-nya, kuma!"

Marcus: "*pake tuxedo* Hm, terus gue harus berlutut gitu? Ya gapapa deh, setidaknya Fei juga Slytherin… Ehem, Fei, segede-gedenya Hogwarts, cintaku ke kamu tuh jauh lebih gede!"

Fei: "Andai gigi lu gak kayak gitu… *geleng-geleng kepala*"

Roan: "Sekarang buat Cho! **Cho silahkan mencium pantat Hagrid selama 10 menit , kalau gak selamat ya sukur kalo selamat ok**"

Cedric: "Jahat banget itu…"

Cho: "Ced? Kamu khawatirin aku? *mata berkaca-kaca*"

Cedric: "Enggak tuh."

Fei: "Silahkan, ini Hagrid-nya!"

Cho: "Eww…"

Teddie: "Sambil tunggu kuma, **Cedric bersparkle ria (terserah mo gimana yang pasti lo harus bisa sparkle dan ced lo musti pake bikini) bersama Edward Cullen**"

Cedric: "Demi apa…"

Oliver: "Demi cintaku ke kamyuh~"

Fei: "Oliver… demi apa dia kayak gitu…"

Roan: "Ini bikininya!"

Cedric: "Tu-tunggu dulu! Gue sama Edward kan orang yang sama! Mana mungkin gue sparkle bareng dia…"

Fei: "Sebodo teuing lah. Pokoknya lu sparkle aja sana. Jangan lupa pake bikininya!"

Cedric: "*pake bikini, terus sparkle*"

Fei cs: "Waaww, sinarnya menyilaukan!"

Cedric: "Udah ah, capek nih. Dingin pula!"

Roan: "Yaudah, pake baju lagi sana! Badan lu bau!"

Fei: "**Oliver , kamu dan Marcus harus lomba bergaya sexy harus bisa menenggelamkan kurang lebih 3 cewe dan yang kalah harus buat rambut Bellatrix jadi lurus**. Nenggelemin 3 cewek? Ke laut gitu? Mati dong?

Marcus: "Jir jar jir jar jir kenapa gue lagi sih? Dan kenapa harus dengan si homo ini!"

Oliver: "Gue gak homo ye."

Fei: "Sesama homo gak usah saling ngejek. Sana cepet!"

Marcus + Oliver: "*dikasih lampu*"

FG Oliver: "Kyaaa Oliver!"

Roan: "Hah? Dia aja belom berpose…"

Teddie: "Kok cuma Oliver doang sih kuma? Mana yang dukung Marcus kuma?"

Para Troll (?): "*dengan suara serek* MAAAHHRCUUUHHSS!"

Marcus: "Yang ngefans sama gue hanya troll? Kejam amat…"

Fei: "Berarti yang menang adalah Oliver! Silahkan, Marcus, lu harus bonding rambut Bella!"

Bella Swan: "Rambut gue?"

Fei: "Bukan lu. Tapi Bella yang jauh lebih cantik dari lu. Kita sambut Bellatrix!"

Roan: "Silahkan duduk disini, Bellatrix! Kami akan membuka jasa salon gratis untuk anda! Silahkan dimulai Marcus!"

Fei: "Ehem, selanjutnya kita akan memerlukan Cho. Roan, tolong selamatkan cewek yang kayaknya udah pingsan itu."

Roan: "Kasih napas buatan gitu?"

Fei: "Boleh, tapi jangan sama lu, entar Yuufa ngambek lagi."

Roan: "Hm, gue bangunin dia pake kentut aja ya? Kan biasanya kalo orang pingsan dikasih wewangian gitu biar siuman."

Fei: "Terserah lu dah."

Cho: "Jir…Abis pingsan gara-gara nyium pantat itu bagong (?), kenapa harus dibangunin pake kentut segala sih?"

Roan: "Saya hanya ikutin saran author *innocent face*"

Teddie: "Dari **LalaNur Aprilia** kuma! **Buat Cho Chang, gimana perasaanmu JIKA tau kalo HarryGin itu ehemciumanehem di film ke 7? Ada perasaan jealous ato apa? Kalo saya jealous sama Ginny**"

Cho: "Bukan jika lagi kok sebenernya, gue udah tau. Gue juga tau kok kalo mereka ciuman di film ke6."

Fei: "Kok tau?"

Cho: "Karen ague juga nonton filmnya."

Semua orang: "…*mikir gimana caranya dia nonton film dia sendiri*"

Roan: "Terus perasaan lu gimana?"

Cho : " Jealous sih pasti ya, secara dia mantan gue dan dulu gue suka sama dia."

Fei: "Sama Ginny?"

Cho: "Sama Harry lah, dodol amat lu. Tapi sisi positifnya adalah gue gak begitu kesel karena gimana pun juga first kiss-nya Harry adalah gue. Jadi mau berapa kalipun si Ginny nyium Harry, gue tetep jadi first kiss Harry."

Roan: "Buat Marcus nih sekarang! Tapi dia udah selesai belom ya?"

Fei: "Ayo kita lihat!"

Teddie: "Wah kuma, rambutnya Bellatrix jadi lurus beneran kuma!"

Fei: "Abis dibonding ya Bel?"

Bellatrix: "Ah enggak kok, cuma shampoo aja."

Marcus: "Astaga, udah berapa puluh sisir patah gara-gara gue nyisir rambut dia yang cetar membahana badai itu!"

Roan: "Marcus, ada pertanyaan buat lu nih: **Kamu milih tetep di Hogwarts dan jadi kepala murid ato pacaran ma Mione tapi keluar dari Hogwarts?**"

Oliver: "Pasti yang pertama!"

Marcus: "Ini pertanyaan buat gue! *nembak kepala Oliver* Tapi dia bener, gue milih tetep di Hogwarts dan jadi kepala murid."

Teddie: "Terus kuma, tantangan buat Oliver kuma! **Nantang kamu, Harry, sama Draco buat adu maen gitar sambil nyanyi lagu Rhoma Irama.**"

Marcus: "Rhoma Irama itu siapa?"

Oliver: "Entahlah, mungkin dia adalah anggota boyband. Yah, lu tau lah kalo di Indonesia lagi banyak-banyaknya boyband. Mungkin Rhoma Irama adalah salah satunya…"

Fei: "Demi apa beliau anggota boyband…"

Teddie: "Silahkan Harry dan Draco kuma! Ini gitarnya kuma!"

Draco: "Lagu apa nih?"

Fei: "Lagu Begadang aja."

Harry: "Pasti dia bikinnya sambil begadang. Cih ketawan banget."

Fei: "Protes aja sih lu. Nyanyi cepet!"

Harry + Draco + Oliver: "*nyanyi sambil main gitar* _Begadang jangan begadang, kalau tiada artinya  
Begadang boleh saja, kalau ada perlunya__  
__Begadang jangan begadang, kalau tiada artinya  
Begadang boleh saja, kalau ada perlunya__  
__Kalau terlalu banyak begadang  
Muka pucat karena darah berkurang  
Kalau sering kena angin malam  
Segala penyakit akan mudah datang  
Darilah itu sayangi badan  
Jangan begadang setiap malam_"

Penonton: "*tidur*"

Draco: "Loh? Kita nyanyi kok mereka tidur?"

Cedric: "Tadi kan kalian bilang jangan begadang kalo gak ada artinya, jadinya mereka tidur deh."

Harry: "Swt banget…"

Roan: "Sekarang buat Cedric ya! Dari **DarkBlueSong** nih, **lebih milih cho chang ato bella swan?**"

Cho: "Ced…"

Bella Swan: "Ed…"

Cedric: "Gue milih Cho."

Cho: "Cedric! Aku tau kalau kau pasti memilihku!"

Bella Swan: "Kau kejam Edward!"

Cedric: "Sabar ya Bella, kalo fict ini ada di fandom Twilight, aku pasti akan memilihmu. Tapi ini adalah fandom HP, jadi aku pilih Cho."

Fei: "Dasar playboy. Cowok Fei aja gak kayak gitu."

Teddie: "Memang Fei-chan punya cowok, kuma?"

Fei: "Punya banyak! Fred Weasley, Hatake Kakashi, Wakabayashi, L Lawliet, Ootori Kyoya, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, dan masih banyak lagi!"

Cedric: "Sumpah, ini cewek playgirl banget."

Fei: "Yaudah sih santai aja. Sekarang buat Cho, **kenapa namanya cho chang sih? Kenapa ngga cho kelat atau ka chang?**"

Cho: "Hmm…Pengen tau aja ato pengen tau banget?"

Fei: "Enggak dua-duanya."

Cho: "Yaudah gausah gue jawab."

Roan: "Jawab gak… *siapin pedang*"

Cho: "Ampun kaka… Ok deh. Jadi waktu gue pertama kali masuk Hogwarts dan dimasukin ke asrama Ravenclaw, gue panik banget. Secara otak gue super duper dangkal! Sehingga dulu kalo lagi ngerjain tugas, gue nyontek orang yang disebelah gue. Nah, waktu itu gue masih latah dan ingusnya meler-meler gitu kayak salah 1 sahabatnya Shinchan yang bernama Bo. Suatu ketika aksi nyontek gue ketawan sama McGonagall, dan dia bikin gue kaget waktu dia nanya gue lagi apa. Terus dengan agak gagap plus latah dan suara sumbang (karena ingusan), gue bilang: 'Lagi Cho, Cho, Cho, Chontekh prof! dan sejak saat itu nama gue adalah Cho."

Marcus: "Gue tau dia anak Ravenclaw, tapi ga usah jelasin panjang lebar kali tinggi kali."

Oliver: "Lu kira rumus volume balok apa panjang lebar kali tinggi…"

Teddie: "Yaudah kuma, tantangan buat Oliver kuma!"

Oliver: "Kenapa kalo gue selalu tantangan sih?"

Fei: "Lu mau protes?"

Oliver: "Enggak."

Teddie: "**dance ala smash dg lagu i heart you dg anggota quidditch ya**"

Roan: "Kami hadirkan Harry Potter (lagi), si kembar Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, sama Angelina Johnson!"

Fei: "Dan karena Harry udah keseringan kita panggil, Harry akan digantikan oleh seeker Gryffindor yang lain yakni Charlie Weasley!"

Charlie: "*naik ke panggung pake topeng*"

Roan: "Kok dia pake topeng?"

Fei: "Soalnya kita gak pernah tau wajahnya dia dengan jelas di film sih. Mungkin masih dirahasiain sampe sekarang, makanya dia pake topeng!"

Teddie: "Mulai kuma!"

Oliver cs: "_You know me so well (you know me so well)  
Girl i need you (girl i need you)  
Girl i love you (girl i love you)  
Girl i heart you  
I know you so well (i know you so well)  
Girl i need you (girl i need you)  
Girl i love you (girl i love you)  
Girl i heart you_"

Oliver: "Udah tuh!"

Teddie: "Kok Cuma reff nya doang kuma?"

Fei: "Soalnya waktu kita terbatas Ted."

Teddie: "Yah, padahal Teddie mau liatin Morgan lebih lama lagi kuma!"

Fei: "Emang tadi ada Morgan?"

Teddie: "Enggak kuma."

Fei: "Dasar beruang gaje."

Roan: "Sekarang tantangan buat Marcus ya! **silahkan duel pakai pedang dg katniss everdeen dari fandom hunger games**"

Marcus: "Hah? Sama cewek? Gak salah?"

Fei: "Gak salah ya berarti bener."

Roan: "Pake pedang ya, bukan sihir. Oh, dan lagian tongkat sihir lu udah dimakan sama Grover dari fandom Percy Jackson tuh (?). Wkwk."

Katniss: "Loh? Kok gue ada disini sih? Seinget gue tadi gue lagi mau ke hutan deh…"

Fei: "Oh, ini hutan tipe baru, hutan indoor (?)!"

Katniss: "Terus…gue kok bisa disini?"

Fei: "Jadi gini, lu liat cowok bergigi jelek itu *nunjuk Marcus*? Dia pengen nantangin duel."

Katniss: "Ah enggak deh, gue masih trauma nih gara-gara Hunger Games! Gue gak mau duel lagi!"

Fei: "Kok gitu? Padahal tadi dia nyaris bunuh Prim loh!"

Katniss: "…*matanya gelap, langsung ambil panah* MATI LOOO!"

Marcus: "Dih jahat banget! *hindar*"

*dan mereka pun bertarung dengan indahnya*

Roan: "Udah ah, yuk kita lanjut lagi ya. Sekarang dari **Weaselle7**, buat Oliver sama Marcus nih katanya. **kalian berdua harus adu senyum yg lebar, yg pertama kali berhenti senyum gara" pegel harus nari assereje sama Mad-Eye Moody!**"

Teddie: "Karena sekarang hanya ada Oliver kuma, jadi yang kalah adalah Marcus kuma! Jadi nanti dia akan nari dengan Moody kuma!"

Marcus: "*masih duel* WOI! Salah apa gue ke kalian!"

Fei cs: "BANYAK."

Teddie: " Terus ya kuma, buat Cho kuma, **apa yang bakal lu lakuin kalo ngeliat Bella Swan?**"

Cho: "Gue bunuh dia."

Roan:"Kok gak lu bunuh dia? Kan orangnya juga lagi disini *nunjuk bangku penonton tempat Bella Swan duduk*"

Fei: "Fei yang larang dia. Kalo terjadi adegan pembunuhan sadis, bisa-bisa rated fict ini jadi M. jadinya Fei nyuruh dia bunuhnya nanti aja di belakang panggung kalo acara udah selesai."

Roan: "Hm, buat Oliver, **terbang keliling Hogwarts pake broomstick lu tapi sambil bonceng Filch di depan!**"

Cedric: "Aww…pasti so sweet gitu deh!"

Oliver: "Diem lu Ced…"

Roan: "Masalahnya Marcus masih enak duel sama Katniss, jadi Oliver keliling Hogwarts-nya sendirian aja."

Fei: "Kalo Oliver mau ngajak Fei sih gak masalah…"

Cho: "Lu gak usah kegenitan deh."

Fei: "Situ cemburu? Kan lu udah punya Cedric."

Oliver: "Gue pergi sendirian aja. *manggil sapu terbangnya terus pergi*"

Teddie: "Makin sepi aja kuma…tapi kita harus tetep semangat kuma! Kalo anak jaman sekarang bilangnya cemungudh kuma! Pertanyaan dari **Dandeliona96** buat Cho kuma, **Gimana perasaanmu kalo liat Cedric berubah jadi Edward, parahnya lagi dah nikah and punya anak bareng Bella?**"

Cho: "Gak masalah, gue punya Harry."

Fei: "Harry kan udah sama Ginny."

Cho: "…Yah, pokonya gue masih punya simpenan yang lain."

Cedric: "Lu bilang lu Cuma cinta gue, gimana sih."

Cho: "Err…maksudnya…"

Cedric: "Sia-sia aja gue pertahanin cinta gue ke lu!"

Roan: "Memang lu cinta dia, Ced?"

Cedric: "Enggak juga."

Fei: "Yaudah gak usah banyak bacot. Sekarang pertanyaan buat lu nih, **Gimana perasaan Cedric kalo liat Harry ciuman sama Cho?**"

Cedric: "*masih kesel* Biasa aja tuh *cuek*"

Cho: "Oh gitu? Yaudah deh cukup tau aja."

Cedric: "Fine."

Teddie: "Kenapa jadi kayak sinetron sih kuma… hm, kemudian selanjutnya dari AnindyaCahya untuk Cho kuma, **kan di HP4 kan Cedric mati, nah terus tiba-tiba muncul di Twilight dengan nama Edward Cullen (vampire) nah terus ternyata Edward udah pacaran sama Bella Swan. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?**"

Cho: "Gue udah jawab di 2 pertanyaan yang serupa. Pertama gue pengen bunuh muggle jelek bernama Bella Swan itu, kedua gue gak akan nyesel karena gue masih punya simpenan. Masalah Cedric jadi vampire itu sebenernya bikin dia jadi cool menurut gue, tapi sparkling nya itu loh…teori darimana tuh vampire sparkling kalo di bawah sinar matahari? Bahkan mungkin anak TK jaman sekarang udah pada tau kalo vampire bakal mati di bawah sinar matahari…"

Fei: "Setuju *tos sama Cho*"

Roan: " Sekarang buat Marcus: **kau itu beneran benci sebenci-bencinya sama Oliver Wood, ya?**"

Marcus: "*masih duel* IYA! Eh, Katniss, santai aja dong manahnya!"

Roan: "Singkat padat dan jelas, sekarang untuk Cedric, **bagaimana perasaan lo saat muncul di Twilight sebagai Vampire bernama Edward Cullen?**"

Cedric: "Nangis gue suwer. Padahal tuh ya, jadi penyihir tuh udah keren banget. Terus gue pikir kalo gue jadi vampire mungkin akan lebih kece gitu, eh ternyata vampirenya kayak lampu disko. Capek deh…"

Teddie: "Nah, munpung Oliver juga udah balik, kuma, ada tantangan untuk Oliver kuma!"

Oliver: "Seenggaknya biarin gue istirahat napa…"

Fei: "Di review gak dibilang lu boleh istirahat…"

Teddie: "**adu tangkap Quaffle sama Marcus Flint, yang kalah harus ngegombalin Bellatrix!**"

Roan: "Dan karena Marcus-nya masih sibuk disana, otomatis pemenangnya adalah Oliver! Jadi Marcus harus gombalin Bellatrix ya!"

Marcus: "Kalian yang bener dong! Tungguin kek gitu, ato dipending dulu tantangannya!"

Fei: "Yang jadi author disini lu ato Fei?"

Marcus: "Elu."

Fei: "Yaudah gausah ngebantah."

Roan: "Terus kok lu ada disini?"

Marcus: "Lagi sembunyi. Katniss lagi nyari ke bawah panggung."

Roan: "Oh, yaudah. Sekarang pertanyaan dari **DrrarryLova** buat Cedric, **suka ga sama Harry Potter, itu aja**"

Cedric: "Enggak. Singkat kan jawaban gue?"

Fei: "Enggak, lu jawab pake 5 kata."

Cedric: "Cuma 1 kok."

Fei: "Tapi lu pake 5 kata."

Cedric: "Yaudah deh, daripada gue disambit…"

Teddie: "Terus kuma, dari buat Cedric lagi kuma! **Cedric Diggory wajib gombalin Wormtail dan Cedric harus jadi Snape**"

Fei: "Pernah nyobain ramuan polijus gak, Ced?"

Cedric: "Enggak, bikinnya aja gak tau gimana."

Roan: "Kita udah suruh Snape bikinin terus masukin sehelai rambut dia kok."

Oliver: "Kok bisa?"

Fei: "Pake imperius."

Marcus: "Pantesan…"

Cedric: "Harus gue minum nih?"

Oliver: "Udahlah, minum aja. Enggak beracun kok, Cuma bikin muntah aja."

Fei: "Sudah? Teddie silahkan anterin Cedric ke tempat Wormtail. Sementara itu kita akan lanjutkan, **aniranzracz** buat Cedric sama Marcus nih. **Cedric dan Marcus pijitin kakiku dong... Pegel nih**"

Roan: "Karena Cedric lagi mau ngerayu Peter, jadi Marcus aja ya! Kami hadirkan aniranzracz!"

Marcus: "*mijit* sampe kapan ya ini?"

Fei: "Sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua (eh?)."

Marcus: "Swt banget…"

Roan: "Selamat datang lagi Teddie! Gimana hasilnya?"

Teddie: "Wormtail kasian kuma! Mukanya kayak pucat plus putih kayak mayat dan speechless kuma!"

Fei: "Terus Cedric-nya kenapa?"

Teddie: "Dia merasa bersalah gitu deh kuma."

Fei: "Ah, dasar anak baik… *nepuk punggung Cedric*"

Katniss: "DISINI LO RUPANYA!"

Marcus: "Mampus gue… *lari*"

Roan: "Yah, dia ketawan. Kasian banget. Hm, kita masih ada review dari **Lily Purple Lily**, tantnagan buat Cho! **Dia harus duel sama Bella Swan. Cho pake tongkat sihir, Bella pake kekuatan vampire.** Wah, kayaknya keinginan Cho untuk membunuh Bella Swan bisa terlaksana nih!"

Fei: "Get ready…"

Cho: "*keluarin tongkat sihir*"

Bella Swan: "*make up (?)*"

Teddie: "Set kuma…"

Cho: "*ancang-ancang*"

Bella Swan: "*ngaca*"

Roan: "GO!"

Cho: "Mati lo! Avada kedavra!"

Bella Swan: "*mati di tempat*"

Fei: "Ah gak seru nih, gak ada perlawanan…"

Cedric: "Ya elah, emang Bella bisa apa sih? Dia kan selalu berlindung di belakang gue. Kalo gak gue ya Jacob."

Bella Swan: "*bangkit dari kubur* kok kamu gak lindungin aku sih Edward!"

Cedric: "Pertama, disini nama gue adalah Cedric, bukan Edward. Kedua, gue gak mau mati."

Bella Swan: "*nangis*"

Teddie: "Terakhir dari **Ellena weasley** kuma, **pengen liat oliver wood adu penalti sama christian ronaldo**"

Oliver: "Hah? Kami kan beda bidang!"

Ronaldo: "*tiba-tiba dateng* Gimana caranya nih? Masak saya harus naik sapu terbang? Kan saya bukan penyihir!"

Oliver: "Ato gue yang jaga gawang di tanah? Gak bakal bisa deh gue, beneran."

Fei: "Tapi kalian harus. Lapangannya ada diujung sana ya. Dan Ronaldo, setelah adu pinalti kamu jangan langsung balik, ya, Fei mau minta tandatangan kamu."

Roan: "Okelah, review-nya udah abis nih! Kita akan tutup episode kali ini!"

Teddie: "Dan episode depan adalah episode terakhir kuma! Fei-chan akan mengundang seorang bintang tamu yang kece juga kuma!"

Fei: "Dan untuk episode depan semua karakter akan kami keluarkan! Jadi anda bisa mereview untuk karakter-karakter di serial HP. Tapi kali ini akan ada ketentuannya! Pereview tetap boleh bertanya, memberi pernyataan, maupun tantangan kepada karakter HP mana pun, tapi Fei mungkin tidak akan menampilkan semuanya. Fei akan memilih pertanyaan, pernyataan, dan tantangan yang diajukan dari setiap pereview. Tapi jangan khawatir, setiap pereview pasti akan dipilih minimal 1, jadi kalau ada pereview yang hanya kasih 1 pertanyaan, pasti akan ditampilkan!"

Teddie: "Jadi, kirimkan pertanyaan, pernyataan, dan tantangan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk karakter HP mana pun yang anda suka kuma! Akhir kata saya Teddie, kuma!"

Fei: "Fei yang oenyoe!"

Roan: "Dan Roan dari Ragnarok the Animation undur diri! Eh, tunggu, kayaknya ada yang kita lupain deh…"

Fei: "Udahlah biarin aja, paling lu Cuma lupa belom matiin lampu kamar. Dadah pemirsa!"

.

.

.

Katniss: "JANGAN KABUR! ADEK GUE LO APAIN HAHH?!"

Marcus: "Ampun buuu! Tau adek lu yang mana aja gue gak tau!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	8. Semua Karakter

Fei: "Tidaaakk! Sebentar lagi Fei mau TO!"

Teddie: "Apa hubungannya, kuma?"

Fei: "Jadinya Fei harus segera menamatkan fict ini…:'("

Teddie: "Eh kuma?!"

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, P4 punya ATLUS, fandom-fandom lain adalah milik para penciptanya, lagu-lagu dan iklan yang ada di fict ini adalah milik penciptanya juga!

**Warning**: typo(s), gaje, garing, masih belajar bikin fict kayak gini, kejiwaan (?), melanggar guidelines, crossover banyak fandom. Teddie si pembawa acara bukanlah Teddy Lupin dari HP series, melainkan Teddie dari Persona 4.

.

.

Teddie: "Ehem, kuma. Karena ini adalah episode terakhir di fict ini kuma, maka kami akan menampilkan semua karakter di HP series kuma!"

Fei: "Muncullah kalian semua! Accio!"

Chara HP: "*jatoh dari langit*"

Harry: "Eh gile ekstrim banget sih lu munculin kitanya, sakit nih pinggang gue!"

Fei: "Kayak gue peduli aja. #dor"

Teddie: "Okelah kuma, sekarang kita sambut bintang tamu kita kali ini kuma!"

Fei: "Bintang tamu yang sangat kece!"

Teddie: "Dan sangat istimewa (pake nada Cherrybelle) kuma!"

Fei: "Kayak Morgan Sm*sh!"

Teddie: "Tapi masih kecean bintang tamu kita kuma!"

Severus: "Bisa cepetan gak? Gue kebelet pipis nih…"

Lily: "Pipis aja dulu gih di pohon terdekat…"

Severus: "Kejam amat lu…"

James: "Mampus lo! Hahaha!"

Fei: "Eng? Kok di belakang kita berisik banget ya?"

Teddie: "Inilah akibatnya karena kita manggil mereka duluan kuma bukannya bintang tamu duluan kuma…"

Fei: "Yo wes lah. Kita sambut saja, Kaito Kid dari fandom Detective Conan!"

Sirius: "Phantom Thief itu? Yang udah nyuri nama kelompok kita kan?" (lihat chapter 4)

Remus: "Ngaco, kan dia duluan yang patenin namanya…"

Sirius: "Tetep aja gue gak terima!"

Kid: "Bilang aja lu cemburu karena gue lebih kece!"

James: "Nama kok Kid sih? Yah sesuai memang. Karena lu kan masih kecil!"

Kid: "Woi author, terjadi pelanggaran HAM nih, masa gue dihina begitu?"

Fei: "Sudahlah, upah lo bakal besar di surga Kid."

Teddie: "Yak kuma, karena semuanya sudah hadir kuma, – "

Lily: "Belom! Sev belom balik dari wc!"

James: "Tinggalin aja dia. Udah, langsung ke pertanyaannya aja, Thor!"

Fei: "Emang ada dewa Thor disini?"

Teddie: "Tau tuh kuma."

Peter: "Jadi kapan dimulai?"

Fei: "Tau ah, jadi males nih Fei. Undur aja kali ya?"

Teddie: "Ayo kuma, pulang yuk kuma!"

Draco: "Woi! Kalo gak mulai-mulai entar gue avada loh!"

Fei: "Okelah. Kid, baca yang pertama."

Kid: "Yang pertama dari **Rise Star** buat Voldemort."

Ron: "Jangan sebut namanya!"

Hermione: "Penakut amat lo."

Ron: "Kayak lu gak pernah takut sama namanya aja."

Hermione: "Hmph."

Kid: "Pertanyaannya adalah, **Loe oplas dimana? Kok bisa sampe hidungnya hilang?**"

Voldemort: "Ini pertanyaannya gak masuk akal ih."

Teddie: "Kenapa kuma?"

Voldemort: "Kalo gue gak punya idung, gimana cara gue napas? Tubuh gue kan tubuh manusia, ya pasti punya idung lah!"

Fenrir: "Terus idung lu mana?"

Voldemort: "Tetep ada kok. Minimalis gitu."

Fei: "Lu kira rumah apa, minimalis? Swt…"

Teddie: "Sekarang dari **firyaalmalfoy21** kuma, buat semua chara, kuma! **gimana perasaan kalian saat HP tamat? Secara sebagian besar dari kalian kan shooting selama 8 tahun**"

Kid: "Ah? Berarti ini aktor sama aktrisnya gitu?"

Teddie: "Entah, kuma."

Fei: "Monggo dijawab. Siapa yang mau jawab duluan? Yang mau jawab maju ke depan ya!"

*Semua chara kecuali Harry mundur selangkah, jadinya Harry ada di paling depan (kayak di film HP3)*

Fei: "Wah, tokoh utama mau mulai duluan! Silahkan!"

Harry: "*liat ke belakang* HEH! SIALAN BANGET KALIAN!"

Ron: "Kan lu yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Gapapa lah…"

Teddie: "Silahkan sepatah dua katanya, kuma!"

Harry: "Perasaan gue…hm, sedih, senang, terharu, bla bla bla, semua jadi satu. Dan ada 1 hal yang gue sayangin juga. Masak cewe gue pada akhirnya cuma Ginny sih!"

Fei: "Memang lu maunya siapa lagi?"

Harry: "Gue mau Cho, Hermione, Parvati, Romilda, de el el!"

Hermione: "Eh?"

Ron: "Hermione itu cewek gue!"

Harry: "Nah iya, itu yang bikin gue gak puas…:/"

Kid: "Astajim parah banget ini cowok…"

Fei: "Itu perwakilan dari tokoh protagonist. Perwakilan dari antagonisnya siapa nih?"

DE: "*dorong Voldemort*"

Voldemort: "KALIAN SEMUA GUE PECAAATT!"

DE: "BODO AMAT!"

Fenrir: "Iya, lagian udah tamat, berarti kita udah bukan babu lu lagi!"

Rookwood: "Akhirnya kita bebas dari Poldi! *tos sama Fenrir*"

Voldemort: "Kalian semua jahat! Ja'at cemuanyah! *rengek kayak balita*"

Narcissa: "Sumpah jijik banget liatnya…"

Fei: "Woi, jadi siapa nih yang mau ngomong?"

Bellatrix: "Gue aja deh biar cepet. Jadi perasaan kami tuh… sebagai manusia (minus Fenrir yang manusia serigala) tentunya kami merasa sedih. Sedih karena kami tidak akan tampil dilayar lebar maupun gang sempit (?), sedih karena yah kami kalah lawan Harry CS itu. gitu deh."

Fei: "Wow, cara ngomong lu bisa sopan juga ternyata. Ckckck. Okelah, sekarang dari **DraconisChantal**! Buat Ron nih! Sini Ron!"

Ron: "Apa katanya?"

Fei: "**Nyatain cinta ke Sakura dari Fandom Naruto (KALI INI BUKAN POHON YE. SAMPE LO NYATAIN CINTA KE POHON, GUE AVADA KEDAVRA LO)**"

Ron: "Itu ceritanya dia masih kesel sama gue ya? (liat chapter 2)"

Fei: "Iya kali. Sana, pergi ke Konoha gih, cari Sakura! Teddie ikutin Ron ya!"

Teddie: "Siap, kuma! *seret Ron*"

Kid: "Sambil nunggu, kita akan lanjut ke ripiunya **LalaNur Aprilia**, wah, ini sih tantangannya sama sekali gak nyiksa korban! **Buat Snape, lamar Lily didepan James dan untuk James, jangan lakukan kekerasan pada Snape selama prosesi (?) berlangsung**."

James: "Ini sih nyiksa gue secara gak langsung!"

Fei: "De el."

Sirius: "Apa tuh de el?"

Fei: "Derita Lo."

Sirius: "…"

Severus: "Kenapa cuman lamar doang sih? Kenapa gak ditambahin kata-kata 'sampe diterima'? kan lumayan…"

James: "Muka lo tuh yang lumayan."

Peter: "Jadi maksudnya James suka mukanya Snape?"

James: "Najis. #plak"

Kid: "Monggo, ini Lily-nya…"

Severus: "Oke. Ehem. Lils…"

Lily: "Iya, Sev? *senyum*"

Severus: "Maukah kau menjadi istriku..?"

Lily: "Eh? Enggak. *masih senyum*"

Fei: "Ah gak seru. Nolaknya gampang gitu."

Lily: "Kan aku udah punya suami, dan belum berniat untuk punya seorang suami lagi. satu aja udah repot banget apalagi sampe 2?"

Kid: "Kasian Snape…*nepuk punggung Snape*"

Fei: "Dari **Lily Purple Lily**… *evil grins*"

Harry: "Gue punya firasat gak enak…"

Fei: "Berarti firasat lu salah, karena ini bukan buat lo. **aku mau kasih tantangan Ginny cium Charlie di bibir.** Eaaa incest alert!"

Ginny: "Kok gitu…"

Teddie: "Katanya sih karena terinspirasi dari fict-nya Fei-chan yang surat Charlie buat Ginny, kuma."

Fei: "Iya. Eh? Lo udah balik Ted? Kok cepet banget? Ron mana?"

Teddie: "Ron-nya dilarikan ke rumahsakit terdekat kuma…"

Kid: "Ada apa gerangan?"

Teddie: "Jadi tadi Ron pake mantra imperius ke Sakura-chan kuma, terus mereka ciuman gitu, kuma, keliatan oleh Naruto kuma. Nah terus…"

Fei: "Rasengan ya?"

Teddie: "Iya kuma…langsung masuk UGD dia kuma…"

Kid: "Oh, semoga arwahnya diterima disisiNya…."

Fei: "Aminnn…"

Kid: "Eh, mana Charlie-nya?"

Fei: "Lagi ciuman sama naga (?) kali. Summon aja, accio Charlie Weasley!"

Charlie: "*muncul* Gue dimana? Lo siapa? Gue siapa?"

Fei: "Gak usah lebai plis."

Kid: "Silahkan, Ginny, pakailah sesukanya."

Ginny: "Gue gak mau."

Fei: "Imperio!"

Ginny: "*nyium Charlie di bibir*"

Charlie: "Gin? Lo ngap-"

Fei: "Dadah Charlie! *teken tombol*"

Teddie: "Sekarang dari **chandagates**, kuma, buat Lucius kuma! **sebenernya elu cinta gak sama Voldie? kalo iya, ngomong, tembak langsung**"

Lucius: "Jawaban gue adalah enggak. Udah kan?"

Fei: "Gak seru lu."

Lucius: "Bodo."

Kid: "Nah dari **Weaselle7**, katanya gini, **Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, gue penasaran lu pas sekolah waktu nyium aroma Amortentia, yang kecium apa sih? APA JANGAN2 LU DARI LAHIR GAKBISA MEMBAUI?**"

Voldemort: "Maksudnya dia tuh mau hina gue ato apa sih?"

Scabior: "Ga usah dihina juga lu udah hina kok."

Voldemort: "Lu minta gue bunuh?"

Scabior: "Enggak."

Voldemort: "Gue gak mau jawab ah."

Kid: "Tapi lo harus."

Voldemort: "Ciyus? Nelan? Miyapa?"

Lucius: "Kenapa nama gue disebut-sebut? (Ciyus = Cius = LuCIUS)"

Voldemort: "Geer banget lo. Hm, waktu sekolah dulu penciuman gue tajem loh, lebih tajem dari anjing pelacak yang biasa dipake muggle berprofesi polisi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, karena idung gue berfungsi kelewat batas, idung gue pun menyusut ke dalam (teori apa ini?). sejak saat itu gue ngumpulin pengikut agar mereka bisa menjadi idung buat gue."

Fei: "Ckckck, ironis banget hidup lo…."

Voldemort: "Emang."

Teddie: "Dari **nmfath28** kuma, **aku pengen tantangin scorpius cium rose dibibir didepan ron sama draco! ron sama draco jangan diiket**."

Draco: "Ah, gue mah gak masalah. Scorp udah sering cerita ke gue dan udah gue restuin tuh."

Ron: "Tunggu, maksudnya apa ya? Rose sama Scorpius? Anaknya Malfoy kan?"

Hermione: "Lu gak tau? Mereka kan pacaran."

Ron: "Kok lu tau?"

Hermione: "Rose udah cerita ke gue."

Ron: "Dan lu restuin?"

Hermione: "Iya lah!"

Scorpius: "Dih, kita yang ciuman kenapa bokap lu yang berisik sih?"

Rose: "Biasa lah, bokap gue itu kan masa muda kurang bahagia (hah?)."

Scorpius: "*cium Rose*"

Ron: "! #$%^&*! GUE BUNUH LOOO!"

Draco: "Lo mau bunuh anak gue? Langkahi dulu mayat gue!"

Ron: "Ayo kita berantem!"

Draco: "Ayo! Siapa takut!"

Fei: "*lempar Ron sama Draco ke luar ruangan* Daripada ini ruangan ancur, mereka kita persilahkan berantem di luar."

Kid: "Dan ya, Ron pasti akan masuk UGD lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini…"

Teddie: "Dari **DarkBlueSong**, kuma! Buat Neville, kuma, **di film lo jatuh cinta sm luna, tp kok jkr bilang lo sama hannah abbot? Yg bner yg mna?**"

Hannah: "Eh? Luna?"

Neville: "Err…*keringet dingin*"

Luna: "Kok lo nikahnya sama dia sih? Kenapa gak sama gue? Katanya lo cinta gue!"

Neville: "Aduh, dengerin gue dulu dong!"

Hannah: "Gimana kita dengerin kalo lo gak ngomong!"

Luna: "Ayo jelasin!"

Hannah: "Yang jantan dong kalo jadi cowok!"

Fei: "Gimana dia bisa jelasin kalo lo berdua ngoceh mulu! *bidik Hannah*"

Hannah: "Kok cuman gue yang dibidik sih?"

Fei: "Karena Luna adalah karakter favorit gue. #pilihkasih"

Hannah: "Curang banget…"

Neville: "Jadi gini. Gue cinta Luna. Beneran, dari dulu sampe sekarang gue cuman cinta sama Luna. Tapi JKR ga pernah restuin gue sama dia. Alhasil, beliau malah jodohin gue dengan Hannah dan terpaksa dia jadi istri gue."

Kid: "Hm, unsur terpaksa ya… okelah, dari **Anotherwitch07** ya sekarang… WADUH?!"

Fei: "Apa? Kenapa?"

Kid: "Panjang banget ripiunya…"

Fei: "Itu berarti peripiunya cinta Fei!"

Teddie: "Kayaknya cintanya sama fict ini deh kuma, bukan sama Fei…"

Fei: "Yah, mending lah. Daripada lo, ga ada yang ngefans!"

Teddie: "Siapa bilang kuma? Every girls love Teddie kuma~"

Fei: "Yukiko-san, Chie-san…"

Yukiko: "*muncul* MATI LO TED! *sambit Teddie pake kipas*"

Chie: "*muncul* PERGI LO JAUH-JAUH! *tending Teddie ke bulan*"

Teddie: "*terbang ala tim Roket dari fandom Pokemon*"

Hermione: "Kok gue gak ngerasa kasian ya?"

Fei: "Memang gak ada yang ngerasa kasian tuh. Kid, baca review-nya."

Kid: "Buat Penelope, **Gue masih gak nyangka lo bisa jadiaan sama si githead itu alias percy weasley , emang dia nembak lo gimana sih ? terus kok lo bisa putus sama dia dan alasan apa yang milih lo jadiaan sama percy ?**"

Fei: "Mana yang namanya Penelope Clearwater? Maju sini cepetaaann!"

Penelope: "Saya *angkat tangan*"

Percy: "Penny, jangan certain ke mereka."

Fei: "Tapi dia harus."

Percy: "Jawabannya adalah privasi oke?"

Kid: "Enggak oke sama sekali."

Penelope: "Gue akan jawab. Jadi gini, dia nembak gue itu dengan seikat mawar merah dengan gombalan-gombalan abal nan gaje –yang gue gak ngerti. Karena gue tolak mulu, jadinya dia terus-terusan ngoceh gitu. Terus karena gue udah kesel, jadinya gue terima aja, dengan asumsi dia akan diem dan gak berisik serta ganggu gue belajar. Gue putus sama dia karena…entahlah, mungkin karena gue udah tobat."

Fei: "Jadi sebelumnya lo khilaf?"

Penelope: "Iya gitu deh."

Percy: "Jahat banget sumpah."

Fred: "HAHAHA MAMPUS LO!"

George: "GUE UDAH REKAM KATA-KATA PENNY BARUSAN!"

Fred: "AYO KITA SEBARIN!"

George: "AYOOO!"

Kid: "Kasian banget lo Perce, nasib lo ga beruntung. Selanjutnya, buat Dumbledore!"

Aberforth: "Dumbledore yang mana nih?"

Ariana: "Pasti gue."

Albus: "Ariana, sejak kapan kamu bisa pergi keluar dari lukisanmu ke dunia kami?"

Kid: "Gak tau Dumbledore yang mana, gak dibilangin sih. Tapi katanya gini, **prof saya dengar-dengar ada gosip beredar kalau professor itu saudara sepupu jauhnya Gandalf ! benarkah itu ?**"

Albus: "Oh, kalo dia manggil 'prof' berarti saya. Ohohoho."

Minerva: "Sejak kapan lo ganti profesi dari kepsek Hogwarts jadi Santa Claus?"

Albus: "Sejak Santa Claus yang asli pensiun."

Bill: "Gandalf itu siapa ya?"

Fei: "Itu loh, kakek-kakek jelek dari Lord of the Rings! –dihajar Frodo-"

Frodo: "*muncul* HEH, dia tuh bukannya jelek! Dia cuman gak cakep doang!"

Gandalf: " Murid kurang ajar…"

Frodo: "Eh…sorry…"

Remus: "Wah…bener-bener mirip ya…"

Albus: "Menurut gue, Gandalf malah lebih mirip Aberforth ya."

Fei: "Kok bisa mirip sih? Lo kenal mereka gak, Dalf?"

Gandalf: "Kenal aja baru sekarang, iya gak Bus?"

Albus: "Bus? Memangnya gue kendaraan?"

Gandalf: "Who knows."

Aberforth: "Gue tau kenapa mereka mirip."

Kid: "Kenapa?"

Aberforth: "Karena itu adalah takdir, rencana Tuhan YME."

Ariana: "Sejak kapan lo jadi sok religious gitu?"

Aberforth: "Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu…"

Fei: "Swt. Nah, ada dare nih 1, buat Seamus!"

Dean: "Dude, akhirnya giliran lo!"

Seamus: "Asal jangan sampe disiksa aja gue…"

Fei: "Enggak, justru lo dan mereka *nunjuk kembar Weasley* yang bakal nyiksa orang! **oke Seamus lo sama weasley twins menggabungkan ide ledakan lo sama produk weasley dan setelah jadi gue mau bom itu ditaro dideket Umbridge waktu dia lagi mandi**."

Seamus + Fred + George: "DENGAN SENANG HATI! *ngacir keluar panggung*"

Kid: "Oke, sambil tunggu mereka ngusil, ada review dari kembaran author!"

Fei: "Eh? Gue gak punya kembaran kok :/"

Kid: "Namanya yang kembar, **angel weasley**. Nama asli author Angel juga kan?"

Fei: "Dunia itu sempit ya, sampe-sampe banyak orang yang namanya sama ==""

Hermione: "Alaaaahh, bilang aja kalo itu sebenernya elo yang ngereview di fict lo sendiri!"

Fei: "Apaan sih, enggak lah!"

Kid: "Udah-udah, jangan perebutin gue…"

Fei + Hermione: "SIAPA YANG NGEREBUTIN LO SIH!"

Fei: "Sini biar Fei aja yang baca! Ehem, **Gw tantang profesor snape dan mr. Harry Potter untuk mencari telur paskah lalu yg paling sedikit harus cium voldemort di hidung kalo ga di bibir skalian**"

Severus: "Gak bisa dilakuin, kan sekarang belom Paskah."

Fei: "Gak ada yang gak mungkin di fict ini. professor yang mungil (re: Flitwick) udah sembunyiin telor puyuh di sekitar halaman Hogwarts, silahkan kalian cari!"

Harry: "Kenapa pake telor puyuh?"

Fei: "Karen ague pun waktu masih Sekolah Minggu di deket rumah pakenya telor puyuh…"

Severus: "Situ curhat?"

Fei: "Enggak. Udah sana cepetan cari! Yang kalah dicipok Poldi loh!"

Harry + Severus: "*nyari telor*"

Kid: "Hm…makin sepi aja disini…"

Fei: "Kok yang ngusilin Umbridge lama banget ya?"

Oliver: "Elah, baru beberapa menit doang sih."

Fei: "Ya di dramatisir gitu. Eh? Ya ampun, Fei nyaris lupa sama review yang satu ini! Dari amanda silvia, **Sebenarnya harry (potter) itu suka siapa sih? Ginny, hermione, atau malah draco?**"

Kid: "Yah, Harry lagi nyari telor…"

Fei: "Hm, dare nya aja deh, **Ak jg kasih tantangan buat severus (snape) untuk ngerayu voldemort sampai tersipu dan ga boleh ada mantra harus normal**. Yah, Sev kan juga lagi nyari telor…"

Kid: "Oke, berarti yang duluan sampe sini lagi yang harus jawab pertanyaan / dare-nya!"

Seamus + Fred + George: "KAMI KEMBALI~"

Dean: "Gimana?"

Cho: "Rekasi dia gimana?"

Seamus: "Sukses banget!"

Fred: "Jadi kami masukin bahan ledakan –"

George: "Ke dalam botol shampoo nya Umbridge –"

Fred: "Terus tadi dia mandi –"

George: "Dan pake shampoo yang udah kita masukin bahan ledakan –"

Fred: "Gak sampe semenit kemudian –"

George: "Kami pun mendengar –"

Seamus: "BOOOMM!"

Kid: "Kalian foto gak!"

Seamus: "Iya dong! Kita pajang di seluruh koridor!"

Fei: "Pantesan lama…"

Kid: "Eh, lihat! Harry udah balik!"

Fei: "Berarti Harry yang akan jawab pertanyaan!"

Harry: "Ada apa nih rame-rame?"

Kid: "Ada pertanyaan buat lo nih."

Harry: "Apaan?"

Fei: "Lu sukanya sama Ginny, Hermione, ato Draco?"

Ginny: "Pasti gue lah, secara gue istrinya."

Harry: "Hm, pertama Hermione itu cuman sahabat gue dan dia adalah ceweknya Ron."

Draco: "Kayaknya Harry lebih cinta gue, buktinya kan gue adalah simpanan gue."

Harry: "Siapa bilang? Gue cinta sama Ginny kok."

Kid: "Loh kok gitu sih?"

Harry: "Abisnya…abisnya…"

Ginny: "Abisnya?"

Harry: "Abisnya JKR yang nentuin dengan siapa gue harus jatoh cinta… :/"

Fei: "Terus lo galau gitu?"

Harry: "Ho'oh…"

Kid: "Nah itu Snape juga udah balik. Sekarang kita hitung jumlah telornya ya!"

Fei: "Hm…Harry punya 26 telor!"

Harry: "Apa? 26? Tahun lalu gue berhasil kumpulin 27!"

Kid: "Yah, mungkin karena salah satu telornya udah ada yang menetas…"

Harry: "Gue gak peduli apakah telornya udah menetas ato belom!"

Dudley: "Kok entah mengapa gue merasa de javu ya?"

Fei: "Snape punya… yah, cuman punya 20!"

Kid: "Oke, Voldemort akan mencium Snape!"

Severus: "Haihh…mending dicium Dementor deh…"

Voldemort: "Hihihihi…"

Fei: "Sumpah, ketawanya itu gak banget."

Bellatrix: "Tuan! Itu kan ketawa khasnya saya!"

Voldemort: "Sebodo teuing! Belom lu patenin kan!"

Bellatrix: "T-tapi…"

Voldemort: "Minggir, Bel! Gue mau nyium Severus!"

Severus: "*keringet dingin* Ng? kok gue gak bisa gerak ya?"

Fei: "Karena bayangan lo lagi diinjek sama Shikamaru, jadinya lo gak bisa gerak gitu."

Severus: "…"

Voldemort: "*cium Snape*"

Severus: "…Pandangan gue memutih…"

Kid: "Gue rasa dia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya…"

Fei: "Biarlah… nah, dengan diciumnya Snape, maka fict ini resmi selesai! Terimakasih kepada segenap readers dan reviewers yang telah menghidupkan acara ini! Tanpa kalian, acara ini tidak akan bisa selesai! Maafkan jika di fict ini ada kesalahan kata (kalo typo memang banyak), atau mungkin menurut anda terlalu membashing hal dari fandom lain dengan sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, dan maaf untuk banyak pertanyaan yang tidak ditampilkan di episode ini. kita akan berjumpa lagi di fict lain atau di fandom lain!"

Kid: "Akhir kata, saya Kid the Phantom Thief!"

Fei: "Saya Fei Mei! Dan…eh? Teddie mana?"

Kid: "Bukannya masih nyangkut di bulan?"

Fei: "Oh iya lupa. Oke deh, dadah!"

.

.

Teddie: "*di bulan* Fei-chan jahat kuma! Yuki-chan sama Chie-chan juga kejam kuma! Huweee…tolongin Teddie kuma!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
